


When the World is Dying

by DonnaLeeGreene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles live through the decimation of New York. A woman they rescue takes them to where they can survive. Can they beat this new world or will the chaos drive them into the ground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all. I have re-posted this chapter because the wonderful Katstories pointed out that in my hurry to get the turtles where I want them, I failed miserably to provide back story. Thanks to that honesty, I give you the improved first chapter. Thank you.

“Another fainter.” Raph grunted, the early May sun shining down on his skin.

“I don't know why it bothers you so much.” Donnie shook his head. “I understand why. It must look like they’re seeing monsters or aliens.”

“Or Mutants.” Mikey added helpfully. Raph turned his glare on his youngest brother.

“We can't just leave her like this. She’ll be killed or worse.” Leo said, looking at the passed out, tawny haired woman in the beat up car. She was lucky they had gotten there when they did. Their strange looks had scared off the mob of people attacking her.

“It don't get much worse than dead.” Raph huffed.

“She could be raped or tortured or worse. Many prefer death.” Donnie said.

“Let's just bring her back.” Mikey said. “Humans aren't a threat anymore. Not when they’re all dead and scattered.”

“Alright.” Leo replied. “Let's get her home.”

Ellie woke up on a lumpy sofa in a dark and musty smelling room. Fear rocketed through her as she took in unfamiliar surroundings. There was enough light coming from the next room to know she was in a makeshift living room of sorts. TV, couch, chair, coffee table with a stack of books. Someone lived here alright. She looked around again and the stone walls and the strange smell suddenly clicked. Someone had made a home in the sewer?? She went to sit up when a voice came from the side of the room that almost scared her out of her skin.

“Take it easy.” 

She suddenly remembered why she had lost consciousness in the first place. She had been trying to leave the decimated city. She froze as the blue masked alien looking guy leaned forward in his chair, out of the shadows.

“Are you an alien?” Ellie asked boldly. Much more boldly the her trembling insides let on. His chuckle eased a bit of her anxiety.

“Not an alien. A mutant turtle.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Her head was still telling her this was a dream.

“We brought you back when you passed out. It isn't safe topside anymore. Not that it ever has been for us.” He said.

She sat up slowly, making sure she didn't feel sick and the room didn't spin. She stared at him for a good few minutes, trying to see if his image would waver or fade. Any sign that she was hallucinating would have been welcome. “How many are you?” She couldn't help but as after a while.

“You saw me and my brothers already. The only one left is Master Splinter. He’s a mutant rat and he’s our father.”

“A mutant rat.” She said, disbelieving.

“And we’re mutant turtles.” He nodded along, as though teaching a first grader the Alphabet  
“And you are?” She asked.

“Leo.” He answered. “What's your name?”

“Ellie.” She replied.

“Do you mind me asking where you’re from?” Leo the blue masked mutant turtle asked her.  
“Central Minnesota.” She answered. “I was visiting my asshole boyfriend when the virus hit. I was heading home when you guys…..you know…..rescued me.”

“You know, your family and friends are probably dead.” He said softly, he’d seen the aftermath of the strange virus sweeping across the globe. “What is there to go back to?” 

“You don't know if they’re dead.” She said defensively. Maybe New York City had been torn apart but that didn't mean the whole world had. For all they knew, whoever was out there could have contained the virus on the east coast.

“She’s right, Leo.” Came another voice that had her scrambling back into the furthest corner of the couch. The tall turtle banded in purple didn't seem to care about her reaction as he strode in from where the light was. “We don't know how fast the virus has spread inland. Maybe her home is still standing.” He sounded a little bitter, like he was jealous that there was at least a chance for her.

“I have to go back and find out.” Ellie said bravely. She wouldn't let these strangers boss her around.

“You can't go topside.” Leo said. “It isn't safe.”

“I'm sorry, you seem to think I need your permission.” She said. All of her stress was bubbling up into anger. She wanted to go home and get her family.

“You wouldn't make it outta here without us.” Ellie turned toward the deep voice with the hard New York accent. Her stomach dropped as her eyes landed on the hugest being she had ever laid eyes on. Ever. 

“And who are you?” She snapped. The huge turtle’s hazel-green eyes narrowed at her tone.

“That’s Raph. Just ignore him. We do.” Leo said.

“And I'm Donnie, if you were wondering. Mikey’s around here somewhere. You’ll meet him soon enough.” Donnie said

Ellie was so done with introductions though. “So you won't let me leave? I'm basically your prisoner.” She said.

“It's for the best.” Leo answered resolutely.

Ellie’s heart clenched in despair. “But I need to get back to my family. I’ve been in New York for a god damned month since the virus hit America. I need to get home.”

“Lady, you didn't even make it outta the city on yer last try. What makes you think this times gonna be any different?” Raph asked, arms crossed.

Tears welled up in Ellie’s eyes because he was right. The population of New York may have been cut down to a fraction of what it had been but she had driven not even a mile before survivors had descended on her. What chance did she have of making it the entire twenty hour drive to Minnesota alone when she couldn't even make it for five minutes? She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks. 

“It’ll be okay.” Leo said, trying to bring her some comfort. “We’ll keep you safe.”

“I don't care if I'm safe.” She said in a small, shaky voice. “I just wanna go home.”

Raph made an impatient noise and turned and disappeared into the other room. He didn't want to sit and listen to some girl go into hysterics or whatever. Leo sighed and followed Raph’s lead. He wanted to give the poor thing a minute to come to terms with her situation.

“Our home is your home.” He said before leaving. “Whatever you need here, feel free.” He hadn't really expected an answer, and he didn't get one.

Ellie sat alone for a very long time. Grief and anger warred inside of her and it made it so she wanted to do nothing more than lay there like a useless hunk of space and so she did. That was, until the last turtle brother came through the doorway carrying a pizza. She sat up as he came over and set the pizza on the coffee table and then sat next to her.

“So you guys are really mutant turtles.” She said, not as much a question as a statement, as though she were still trying to convince herself.

“Crazy isn't it. I'm Mikey. I thought you might be hungry.” The orange banded turtle said.

Ellie’s mind jumped straight to poisoning but she was super hungry and figured being poisoned would be a faster way to die than starving to death. That, and Mikey had just devoured a piece himself. She quickly dug in, putting down four pieces and an orange crush the turtle had handed her.

“Why can't I go home?” She asked when she had finished eating.

“It’s not safe for you to go topside.” Mikey answered.

“It's not safe for anyone up there but you guys were out and about.” Ellie pointed out.

“Well we’re trained and experienced ninjas. It's safer for us than it is for you, sweetie.” Mikey said.

Ellie looked at him incredulously. “Ninjas?”

He nodded. “Been training since we were nine.”

“And how old are you?” She asked.

“Well we don't really have a birthday. We were hatched as normal turtles. It's been twenty-six years since our mutation though.” He answered.

“You know how crazy this sounds, right?” She shook her head. “We’re getting off subject. I want to leave.”

“Nah, girl. Stay here. Stay safe.” Mikey said.

“Why do you guys even care??” She huffed. “You don't know me. You don't owe me anything. Even if I die out there, why would you care so much?”

“We rescued you. We feel responsible for you.” Mikey replied. 

“I just want to see my family.” She said.

“I know how you feel, but we don't always get what we want.” 

“How cold you know how I feel. Your family is all here.” 

“No.” Mikey said, his voice soft and full of pain. “They’re not.” He quickly stood and left the room, leaving Ellie in a state of confusion.

“Family isn't always blood.” Came Donnie’s soft voice from behind her. She jumped at his sudden appearance and began to think there was at least a little truth in the whole trained ninja story Mikey had been telling. He maneuvered around the couch and sat down, grabbing a slice of pizza. “We had a couple human friends. April and Casey. They both caught the virus. Do you know what it does to people?”

Ellie shook her head, her eyes wide. The news had been covered with how the virus was baffling scientists with the speed at which it spread. They hadn't released any information on why the virus did other than to go over the symptoms.

“I watched that virus take April first. It started with just a cough and a fever. That's when the virus spreads. Every breath throws it into the environment. Then, the fever spikes. April seized her temperature got so high. Then her organs shut down. She was dead in less than two days. We found out the virus can live outside the human body for a week. Casey caught it. Same thing with him except he died even faster. They were our family, Ellie. Even if they weren't blood.”

“I'm sorry.” She said softly.

“The virus spreads quickly. There’s a chance your family is still alive. There's a better chance that it's too late. Putting yourself in danger won't do anything for you or them. It's a war zone up there. We go up multiple times, day and night, to try and help the people here. We try to save people.” Donnie said, explaining why they needed to go topside.

“If you were in my position would you be okay staying locked away and safe?” She asked. “Or would you give anything to know whether or not your brothers were okay?”

Donnie’s silence was all she got in return.

Ellie slept fitfully. Dreams of monsters and death plagued her and often, unfamiliar noises woke her and she couldn't relax enough to fall back asleep. In what had to be the wee hours of the morning, she heard a commotion and got up to investigate. She walked into the other room, which was a kitchen, and saw Donnie standing over Rap, who was seated in a chair, with a needle and thread. He expertly stitched a huge gash in his arm. When he was finished, he looked up to grab a gauze pad and some tape off of the nearby counter when he spotted her.

“Saving people.” He explained as he began bandaging the wound.

“Who’s going to save you?” She asked quietly before turning and trying once more to fall asleep on the lumpy sofa.

The next day, Donnie stood next to Leo on the roof of a building, keeping an eye out for trouble. It was early yet and most of the city’s survivors were sheltered inside some building or another. Donnie couldn't stop thinking about what Ellie had said in her exhausted, half asleep state the night before. Who’s going to save you? A tremor of unease uncoiled in the braniac’s stomach. He wondered if Ellie could see something he couldn't; if her mind had thought out some angle he had missed. He mentally shook himself. They would be fine. Wouldn't they?

The week continued. More died, and the scavenging the turtles usually did was yielding less and less. They were competing for resources with thousands of survivors now. Society’s rules had changed. Grocery stores had been looted and eventually the city water would be undrinkable. The cloud of worry grew in Donnie’s mind and he began to work on a water purification system in his spare time. That didn't help the food situation though. Donnie knew there was enough food in New York City to last them years but now they would have to go looking in homes and storage facilities and warehouses. It would be more dangerous for them and eventually, that too would be an avenue that ran dry. He wasn't sure how many survivors there were in the city. He just knew that they would also be looking for food wherever they could. What would happen to them when the food ran out? He thought about it for another week before tentatively bringing it up to Leo.

“Leo, what are we going to do when the food runs out.” Donnie asked one morning over a cup of coffee.

Leo looked at his brother, slightly confused. “We could go ten years without running out of food.” Leo answered.

“True, but what happens in twenty years when scavenging doesn't yield results?” Donnie said.

“We’ll do whatever we need to when the time comes.” He said. Donnie quietly stared down into his cup. He wouldn’t push Leo now. He wasn't sure yet himself if there was an alternate plan they could follow. He needed time.

Ellie had taken to wandering the lair restlessly. She wasn't allowed to do much, that was for sure. She hadn't seen real sunlight in two weeks. She had learned a lot about the turtles while she wandered. She had unashamedly entered each of their rooms, though her heart had pounded nervously as she went into Raph's room. She knew if he knew she had been in there he would be livid. Still, they were keeping her locked up and if the were going to keep her here she was going to do whatever the hell she wanted. She had found out that Leo was neat and organized. He had books on ninjitsu, samurai, strategy, and a few on New York and the US. He had a calligraphy pen on his desk next to a partly finished work. He was a warrior, but he had a sensitive side too. Good to know.

Mikey’s room was almost exactly what she had expected. Two gaming consoles connected to a giant TV seemed to dominate an otherwise chaotic and messy room. Clothes and crush cans littered the room along with food wrappers and a few gadgets she couldn't put a name to. Stacks of comic books lined the shelving in his room and his bed had a pile of blankets in the middle. There were paintings on the walls though. Mostly non realistic with splashed of bright colors but there was one that was so realistic she had a hard time believing it was a painting. A woman with dark curls and striking blue eyes stared out, an indulgent smile gracing her plump lips. She wondered if this was April, and if Mikey had painted it as a tribute to his late friend.

Raph’s room wasn't cluttered like Mikey’s but it wasn't organized like Leo’s. Everything was off the floor except the weights that lay by the weight bench and the duffle bag of protein shakes and bars. His bed was made but kind of haphazardly, like he just threw the comforter on and didn't bother to straighten it. Posters and graffiti covered the walls. Half naked girls, bands, and movie posters covered the place. DVDs and CDs filled the shelves along with a few scattered magazines she wasn't about to get a closer look at. His laundry basket was getting full to the point of overflowing and the garbage can by his nightstand was in just about the same state. The punching bag in the corner looked well used. The whole room kind of screamed aggressive male but then something caught her eye. She ducked down to look under the desk, and the shiny piece of metal revealed itself to be a knitting needle. Her jaw dropped as she pulled the knitting basket out and found a nearly finished set of red mittens. Raph could knit. That was the strangest thought that she had come across in two weeks. She hurriedly replaced everything and left his room, still stunned. Maybe there was more to the big broody turtle than she thought.

Donnie’s room was neat and orderly, though it was packed with weird stuff she couldn't even venture to guess at. He had a collection of coffee cups on a shelf above his bed and a double computer monitor on a desk. Books were everywhere and in every subject. He was obviously into educating himself. She spotted a microscope and a centrifuge and a medical kit. There were anatomical, astrological, and equation posters on the walls as well as famous sayings and quotes from scientists and world leaders. Her eyes landed on a pile of sketches and she was awed at the precision of his drawing. She spotted something on a shelf and when she investigated, she realized it was a tattoo gun. So Donnie was the tattoo artist here. She was willing to bet Mikey had done Donnie’s for him though. She left the room and wandered into Donnie’s lab. Now that was organized chaos. She lost herself to all of the interesting things that presented themselves.

It had been a hard run. People in the city were fighting. They were starting to band together in groups and they were claiming territory. As interesting as Donnie found the post-civilization behavior patterns, trying to help people was just getting harder and harder. People didn't hesitate to use their weapons now, even the people they were trying to save. Donnie rubbed the spot where a bullet had struck his plastron, bruising the flesh underneath. If it wasn't for his natural armor, he would probably be dead. In all of their years fighting for good in New York, the job had never been as dangerous as it was now. The thought stressed him out, and when he was stressed out, he tinkered. He headed straight for the lab, leaving his brothers to settle in by themselves. The door opened and immediately his eyes found the bright blue shirt and the golden brown hair of Ellie. He might have been angry at her for invading his domain if he wasn't so shocked to see her looking into one of his microscopes. Instead, he entered quietly and stood behind her, waiting til she lifted her head so she wouldn't hurt herself or his microscope.

“It's a tissue sample of someone who was infected.” Donnie said as her head came up. She whipped around, her eyes fearful at getting caught doing what she knew she shouldn't. “I’ve been studying the virus and it’s effects. It starts in the lungs and quickly spreads to the blood stream. The body tries fighting it there which is where the intense fever comes on. If the body can't overcome the virus in the first twenty-four hours, it finds a way through the blood brain barrier and attacks the cells there until organ failure causes death. It’s pretty gruesome.”

“I watched it happen to my boyfriend.” She told Donnie. “He was in a lot of pain.”

“I'm sorry.” He said.

She shrugged. “That's what he gets for cheating on me. Asshole.”

“So you were exposed to the virus then.”

“I’m sure I’ve been exposed to it a lot.” She replied.

“And you haven't caught it yet?”

“Nope.”

“Can I draw some of your blood?” He asked.

Ellie allowed him to run his tests on her, trying to discover why she’d never gotten the virus. He found she had antibodies in her blood that combated the disease as well as a high white blood cell count. Not enough to do be worrisome, but perhaps enough to give her an advantage when fighting disease.

“We're you ever sick as a child?” Donnie asked

“A cold here and there but otherwise not that I can remember.” She said.

“It looks like you have an advanced immune system. Your body took care of the virus as soon as it hit your lung tissue. You’re lucky, Ellie. Not many people get to avoid the virus all together. Most of the survivors in the city were infected and then recovered.”

“Woohoo, lucky me.” She said unenthusiastically. “I avoid getting deathly sick only to become imprisoned in the god damned sewers. You know, eventually this place isn't going to work anymore and we’re going to have to go above ground and by then it will be too late.”

“Too late for what?” Donnie asked.

“While you boys have been topside playing hero, I’ve been thinking. If this really is the apocalypse, that means that food isn't being produced anymore. The meats and the dairy and the fruits and veggies are gonna dry up. By the time you shit heads figure out you can't fix the city and you need to find a way to provide for yourself, the seed we could be taking right now from stores and farms all over the place will have died. The livestock will have died. By the time you guys realize the world is burning and you need to worry about yourself, people will have banded together and made their own tribes and groups and cities and we won't be able to safely establish our own place. One of these days, you’ll realize I was right to want to go home all along. At least I could have gone to my cabin and hunted to live.”

Donnie remained quiet, mulling over the information she presented. She was right. The older the seeds were, the less viable they became. Without farmers to care for livestock, they would die of starvation, disease, infection, or predation. If it came down to needing to feed themselves in a few years or however long it took them to run out of food, the option of picking up where a farmer had left off would be off the table. They would be reduced to stealing from those who had managed to set themselves up when the time was right. They would become the very thing that they had tried so hard to fight for the last ten years of their life.

“You really think this is the apocalypse?” Donnie asked.

“We can't know for sure.” She replied. “But I’d rather be prepared for the chance that it is. Hope is great and all, but it doesn't keep you fed.”

“I’ll call a family meeting.” Donnie said. “You present your arguments. I’ll try and back you where I can but Leo and Raph are going to be a hard sell. This is our home. We’ve watched over this city for years. It won't be given up easily.”

Donnie gave her one day to get her argument straight. He gave her pointers and information she would probably need and the next evening, the family came together in the living room, staring at her and Donnie expectantly.

“We should leave.” Donnie said.

“Traitor.” Raph muttered under his breath.

“Explain.” Leo said, ignoring his brother.

Ellie launched into her speech about the world dying around them and how if they didn't act soon, there would be no way to sustain themselves. Every bit of information she had memorized laid out a pretty convincing case which had the brothers and Splinter in quiet contemplation. All except Raph of course.

“I ain’t leavin’.” He growled. “I was born and raised in this city.”

“When the food runs out you’re going to have to leave anyway.” She said. “When you’re starving to death you’re going to have to steal like some bandit just to survive. Is that who you are Raph? Are you some criminal. Are you the kind of guy that takes things that other people worked for, that they need? Cuz that's what you’ll become.”

“You don't know that.” Raph said. “What if everything gets better?”

“Then you can make your way home. Unlike you, I wouldn't try and stop you from doing what you need to do.”

“You really think we gotta do this, Don?” Raph asked, ignoring the annoying little girl.

“If civilization falls, we’ll starve in the city.” Donnie said. “As Ellie put it, I’d rather be prepared. Hope for rebuilding won't feed us if it never happens.”

“Well where would we go.” Mikey asked.

“You guys were raised in a city.” Ellie said. “You’re warriors. You don't know how to hunt. You don't know how to fish. None of us know how to farm or raise livestock, but I can hunt and fish and I’ve been gardening since I was young. We need to move west. If we go back to Minnesota, I can at least get us set up where I can provide. That is, if the place isn't taken already. We need people too. That's going to be tough because of what you guys are. You’re scary and that doesn't exactly foster trust.”

“You just wanna get back to Minnesota.” Raph accused.

“I just want to stay alive!” She turned to him, her face hard. “I'm happy to make a go of it by myself but you guys won't let me out.”

“Just give us a few days to figure stuff out.” Leo talked over them, interrupting the brewing argument. “We don't have to jump into a decision.”

As it were, the family didn't finally decide on anything until the last week of May. They called Ellie in to the living room where they were seated. The tension in the room was palpable.

“We’ll go, Ellie.” Leo said quietly.

She would have jumped for joy except she could tell it wasn't a mutual decision. There had probably been a family vote and one or two of the turtles were being forced out against their will. They would thank her in the end. Almost two months after the virus struck and a full month since the grid went down, Ellie and Donnie were certain that the virus had spread. If the rest of the world was safe they would have come by now to try and restore order. No one was coming.

“When and how.” She asked.

Three days later they left under the cover of darkness. They loaded into the converted garbage truck with the bare necessities. Leo and Donnie had constructed a route that would avoid where people had started defending territories and hopefully they would make it out without being attacked. Just in case, Donnie had armored the truck. They were lucky. The turtles’ knowledge of the city got them out of it fairly quickly and with only a few shots fired at them. As soon as they were out of the city, things became a little more hazardous. They didn't know where people were. They didn't know what cities had fallen. There was just so much they didn't know. It was a twenty hour drive and they only stopped to steal gas. Their first stop had been a disaster. Not thinking, Ellie had hopped out of the truck to stretch her legs and try and look for food in the gas station while the turtles went to sucking up gas directly from the holding tanks beneath the parking lot. How Donnie knew how to do all of this, she still didn't know but she found she trusted him.

She pushed into the store and looked around. It was dark still and it made it hard to see but she could tell a lot had been taken. She grabbed a few bags of chips and some jerky that was still hanging around and went to leave when she felt her hair wrench as a hand covered her mouth. She was slammed into a wall. The shock was enough to make her drop her wares. She tried screaming and flailing but the man at her back just started dragging her towards the opposite exit, where the guys wouldn't see her getting taken away. In her violent struggles, her assailant’s hand slipped and she bit down til she tasted blood. He cursed as he jerked his hand away and she took that opportunity to scream. The man twisted her and punched her in the face with his injured hand, causing her to crumple as her vision tunneled for a minute. She was limp as he dragged her back but then she was still. The man’s hand was gone from her hair, and she couldn't figure out why. She sat up, blinking stars out of her vision. Donnie was crouched in front of her, his cool hand supporting her back. Leo stood over his shoulder, his face colored with concern.

“Ow.” She whispered, bringing her hand to her throbbing face. Her cheek was split and her eye was beginning to swell around the outside. Tears began to fall and she began to shake as adrenaline left her system.

“I'm going to lift you and bring you out to the truck so I can get a better look, okay?” Donnie said. She nodded and he scooped her up bridal style and brought her out to the truck. Donnie carefully examined the wound.

“You won't need stitches.” He said, “But you’re going to be pretty tender for a while.”

She nodded.

“We need to move. That guy could come back with more people.” Leo said. 

Ellie stayed in the truck from then on. She felt like a child, especially with Raph muttering about having to babysit. She fumed in silence. She would show them. When they got to Minnesota and she was the one providing for them, they would be the ones feeling dumb.


	2. Chapter 2

When they hit Minnesota, it seemed that the cities had fallen and the rural areas were in the middle of the ravages of the disease. People lay across their driveways and doorsteps, hoping to find help when they couldn't call an ambulance from their jammed phone lines. Some still seized and murmured in their delirium. Ellie couldn't look, and the turtles and their father were quiet and solemn. Their hope for some of the country being able to avoid the virus was dashed to pieces. They drove in silence, Donnie giving instructions to Leo on where to turn now and then until they were in a place that Ellie recognized. She guided them to her house and as soon as the truck stopped, she was out and running to the house. Just as she reached for the door she felt herself being wrenched back by the arm.  
“What happened the last time you ran into a building?” Raph barked. He took the key from her hand and shoved her back behind him. He tested the door first. It was still locked. He unlocked it and then he entered, Leo right behind him. The place had been ransacked. Windows were broken and the back door hung off of it’s hinges.  
“Sorry, kid.” Raph said as she followed Mikey in through the door.   
Ellie snatched her keys away from him and went down to the basement. The turtles followed and watched in amazement as she ripped the carpet back and exposed a secret hatch.  
“My dad was a doomsday prep-er.” She said as she fit a key into the lock. “Wait til you see what's down here.”  
She lifted the heavy hatch which revealed a well lit staircase. “The lights are on. Someone’s down here!”   
She quickly descended the steep stairs, not waiting to see if the turtles were following. The room was cavernous and filled with supplies but she wasn't concerned about that. The cots had been set up and her parents and brother were in them. Fear clogged her throat as she resized they weren't moving.   
“Mom? Dad? Jake?” She called as she moved closer. The smell of sickness hit her then and she once more found tears pouring from her eyes. She couldn't make herself go closer so Donnie approached the bodies, checking each for a pulse.  
“He’s still alive.” He said as he found a pulse on her brother. He went into action, asking for cold water, a washcloth, and a fan. Donnie stripped him naked and went to work trying to ease his fever so his body could fight the virus. They wiped him down with water and let the fan cool him through evaporation. Donnie checked to make sure his swallow reflex was still intact and began dripping water into his mouth.  
“There isn't much else we can do.” Donnie said. “If he’s not dead in twenty-four hours I’d say he has a fair chance at surviving this.” He left Ellie to continue looking after her brother and explored the large underground unit. Fuel, food, water, medical supplies and a crazy amount of weapons were stashed there along with survival gear. Ellie’s father might not have been around to benefit from it all, but his preparedness was going to help his daughter and son live.  
Ellie was sitting by Jake’s side, dripping water past his lips til he swallowed and then running water over his skin to keep him cool. As the sun began to rise, his pained twitching settled into a calm sleep. A healing sleep or otherwise she didn't know. She could only pray. As she sat staring into the rugged and unshaven face of her younger brother, she felt a presence and turned to see Raph standing behind her. They hadn't really talked over the last three days. He seemed to not like her or really anyone other than his brothers and father. Even with them he often seemed angry and sullen.  
“You should get some sleep.” The turtle said, his voice low.  
“I want to be here when he wakes up.” She replied, swiping the wet cloth over his chest and down his stomach, still trying to cool him. At least he was sweating. That meant he still had fluids in his body to spare.  
“No point killin’ yourself over somethin’ that might not even happen.” He said. Honest. Brutally honest. Her heart twisted and she swallowed back the terrifying thought that her entire family could be lost to her forever.  
“Would you leave your brother?” She asked in a pained whisper, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
Raph stood silent for a moment, watching her smooth back her brother’s damp hair and squeeze a few more drops of water between his lips.  
“I’ll watch ‘im.” Came the soft offer. She looked at him with bloodshot, scratchy eyes.  
“Why?” She asked, surprised.  
“You need sleep to keep us goin’.” Raph answered. “There’s still shit that's gotta get done. That you gotta do. Just go to bed. I’ll take care a him til Donnie gets up.”  
His posture and the glint in his eye told her he would force the matter if it came to it. She gave one last look at her sleeping brother and squeezed his hand before she stood and turned to leave. Raph stepped to the side to give her space to pass and she stopped next to him and laid a grateful hand on his hard forearm.  
“Thank you.” She said before crossing the room to where there were more cots set up. She collapsed gratefully and soon fell into an exhausted sleep.  
Raph rubbed his hand over where her warm, soft hand had pressed against his skin. It made him edgy, being touched so casually. How could any human woman bear to touch his strange, mottled skin? She hadn't seemed to care about the monster he was in that moment though, and that had definitely surprised him. He settled near the cot that Jake the brother of Ellie slept deeply on. He was getting better. Raph’s good sense of smell could detect it. He would survive if he kept fighting. He hoped he did. He didn't want Ellie to lose any more than she had already.  
She only slept a few hours according to her watch. She quickly got up and checked on Jake. He still slept under the watchful eye of Donnie. She sighed and dug up some canned pears to eat before she gathered everyone else to lay out the game plan. They had to get moving or the things they needed wouldn't be around. Splinter and Mikey stayed behind to keep an eye on things but Ellie and the remaining turtles piled into her dads truck. They raided the nearby target first, taking what medicine they could find in the pharmacy and scoring some bottled water and dried and canned products that were still left. Donnie loaded up another cart of stuff he found useful that most people ignored and they returned with their load. They ran again, filling as many gas cans as they could fit in the truck and returning them to the house.   
The next day they went to a few farms in the area. Over the course of three days, they stole chickens, goats, cows, horses, and rabbits. Raph and Leo were skeptical at first, but Donnie knew they would need the stuff to sustain themselves. Ellie grabbed seeds and bags of grains for crops they would eventually have to plant. There were more people there still than there had been in New York when they left so they had a few run-ins. Most saw the turtles and fled in fear. They had a few fainters that they took back with them. One was a farmer’s daughter. One was a little boy. One was an older gentleman. They returned all of their things to the house and the next day they went on one last trip.   
The gun stores were plentiful in and around where Ellie was from. They rode up to Cabela’s and quickly entered. Immediately, Ellie was grateful for her turtle friends because before her eyes had even registered the interior, one of the turtles had pushed her to the ground as another engaged a man in a fight. He was brandishing a knife. Ellie’s heart raced, realizing how close she had been to being stabbed. Donnie quickly knocked the assailant out with his bo staff and they moved forward, breaking open the gun cases and breaking into the gun vault. The next store they hit had been mostly cleared out. A Gander Mountain they hit had been full of a group of people fighting viciously over guns and ammo. The turtles had left Ellie outside as they had waded in to sort that one out. Raph had ended up with a wound on his arm from when someone had pulled a gun and tried shooting him. The bullet hadn't hit its mark, but it had dug a deep groove in his skin that bled freely as they exited. They hurried to return home as the sun set and they made it back safe. They met together and to Ellie’s extreme relief, Donnie told her that her brother was showing signs of improvement.   
They decided to wait until Jake woke up before leaving, but no one knew when that would be. He had been sleeping for at least four days, opening his eyes a few times but not seeing them. Donnie assured her it was just from his exhausting fight with the virus. His temperature had been very high when they first found him and that sometimes messed with the circuitry of the brain. Ellie hardly left his side after that. She slept beside him that night, dragging her cot close in case he woke up in the night.   
Ellie jerked awake, her eyes settling on her brother, hoping he had been what had woken her. His breathing was steady and even and his eyes stayed close. A loud thump came from above them and Ellie jumped. Someone was in the house. Trying to be brave, she stood and went to the base of the stairs, looking up at the closed and locked hatch. It flexed a little as someone walked over it and she silently praised her father for finding a way to pull the carpet back over it from the inside. Another extremely loud thunk pulled a startled squeak from her lips and then she almost had yet another heart attack as something cool and rough touched her arm.  
“Quiet, Ellie.” Raph said in a low whisper. “We don't want ‘em to know we’re here.”  
She looked back to see Fred, Kevin, Tandy, the brothers and Splinter sitting up in their cots, listening intently. There was suddenly a loud muttering and Ellie whipped around. Her brother was notorious for talking in his sleep. She hurried over to him, clamping a hand over his mouth and bending to whisper gently in his ear. Whether he could hear her yet or not she didn't care. Anything to keep him quiet.  
“Remember that time when we were kids that mom and dad took us fishing out on a lake at Uncle Kade’s house?” She whispered in his ear. “It was sunny and warm and you and I were in our little kiddie life jackets. Yours was yellow and blue, like Flounder from The Little Mermaid, and mine was princess pink. I was mad because I never really liked pink and The Little Mermaid was my favorite movie. Do you remember what we caught that day? Mom and Dad said they were the biggest sunfish they’d ever seen before. They were as big as Dad’s hands, remember? I remember reeling mine in. It had to have been one of my first fish. It was fighting me so hard and I wanted Dad to help but he just coached me through it. He was so proud. I think we still have that picture around here somewhere. Not much time to look for it though.” Her brother had stilled beneath her comforting voice. “I miss them, Jake.” She said, her voice faltering as emotion overtook her. “And I’m so worried about you. I know you’re strong though. You would never give up on me. Not when I need you.”  
Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all watched and listened, their hearts heavy in their chests as she went from telling such a beautiful story to admitting her grief for her parents, to entrusting him not to give up on her. The devastating pain was too familiar to them. They were united in loss and struggle.  
No one slept well for the rest of the night. The night time visitor had them jumpy. When the clock told them the sun was up, they cautiously opened the hatch and exited. When they were sure everything was clear, they called Ellie, Fred, and Tandy up.  
“Fucker took half our shit.” Raph said as they came up. Ellie’s stomach dropped. They had worked so hard to get what they needed. She took inventory. Most of the fuel was gone. A few chickens had been taken. A lot of their food that had been packed out in the trucks or in the house was gone. Luckily the thief didn't seem to have room for their livestock.  
“They might come back with more people.” Donnie said. “We have to leave. Jake is just going to have to travel in the bed of the truck.”  
“Have you guys found a Semi truck and trailer for the livestock yet?” Tandy asked. She’d lived on a farm for her entire twenty years of life and had loved it. She was their new leading authority on crops and livestock.  
“There's one in the target loading docks.” Donnie answered. “We’ll need a ramp to get everything into the truck and we’ll need dividers to keep them from trampling each other.”  
“So what I'm hearing is that we’re not ready.” Ellie said.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Donnie relied.  
“Get the truck. Find something you can use as a ramp. We’ll just have to use rope and cloth as dividers and hope they hold. There's nothing for it now.” Ellie said, taking charge. Donnie nodded and he and Leo grabbed a vehicle and headed over to target while Raph, Tandy, Ellie, and Fred started gathering as much rope, straps, and chains as they could to make barriers between the animals.  
There was a flurry of activity as they prepared to leave. Mikey was settled on the roof of the house, keeping an eye out for danger. Suddenly, Kevin the kid they had found, came running out.  
“Your brother woke up!” He told Ellie. She hurried inside and settled next to her brother.  
“Ellie.” He croaked as his eyes settled on her.  
“Jake! I knew you’d wake up.” She said.  
“Mom and dad?” He asked.  
She could feel the lump growing in her throat and her eyes burned with tears she was trying to hold back. She shook her head, dropping her gaze. She heard him cough and then sniff. She looked up to see the tears rolling from his eyes. She took his hand in hers and they sat together, sharing their grief until he fell back into a healing sleep. He was still weak that was for sure. She released his hand and stood. There was still stuff to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

When Leo and Donnie returned, truck and ramp in tow, Tandy wasted no time in packing as much of their livestock in the trailer as they could. Everyone worked furiously to get loaded so they could get up to Ellie’s cabin before sunset. It was almost three o’clock by the time they were ready to move. The turtles lifted Jake’s cot and put him in the back of their turtle truck. They kept Tandy in there with him in case he woke up again and freaked out at the sight of Donnie who was driving. Ellie jumped into her dads truck and led the five vehicle convoy from her house. She hoped they weren't too late.  
They didn't want to stop, but they needed medical supplies. They pulled into the Princeton Hospital and the turtles quickly exited their vehicles. Ellie followed, unholstering the 9mm handgun she had strapped to her belt. She kept her rifle slung across her back. It wouldn't be much use in such confined spaces.  
“No," Raph said as he spotted her. “You ain't comin’.”  
“Like hell I’m not.” She replied.  
“We ain't got time to be lookin’ after you.”  
“Then don't look after me.” She retorted. “I'm not helpless.”  
“Remember what happened last time?” He asked. His eyes flitted to the scab beneath her eye and the bruise that was beginning to turn green and yellow.  
“I don't make the same mistake twice.” She answered. “We don't have time to argue about this. Let's go.”  
Exasperated with her stubbornness, Raph turned his back on her and followed Leo into the building. They moved quickly and efficiently, filling a cart with supplies. When they entered the lab the boys halted as if they sensed something that was beyond Ellie.  
“Just come out and we won't hurt you.” Leo called into the room.  
“No thanks.” Came a cheeky response.  
Ellie pushed to the front of the group. “Just come out sweetie.” She said. “These guys won't rest until we find you. It would really just be better for everyone involved if you just came out.”  
There was a pregnant pause. “Fine. If I come out and someone hurts me I'm going to be pissed though.” There was a shuffling noise and a woman in a lab coat popped up from under a table. She froze when she saw the turtles.  
“What's with the costumes?” She asked, confused. “Very realistic, scare tactic maybe?”  
Ellie choked back a laugh. “Not costumes.” She answered. “I’m Ellie. My friends here are real life mutant turtles.”  
“Mutant turtles. Right. Seriously though, how did you get it to look so realistic? Is it body paint or like a molded latex or something?”  
“Aren't you afraid of us?” Leo asked.  
“Well yeah, you guys busting in here and demanding I show myself at a time when the entire country and possibly the world is falling to pieces around us is cause for concern but I really was not expecting mutant turtle costumes.”  
“They’re really not costumes.” Donnie spoke up.   
“Yeah. Okay. I'm not stupid. What are you guys gonna do now that you found me anyway?” She asked.  
“Well, we’re moving north. We have livestock and weapons and four mutant ninja turtles so we could feed you and keep you safe as long as you contribute.” Ellie said.  
“How do I know you guys aren't just going to keep me as a sex slave or some weird kinky shit?” She asked.  
“It's a risk you’re gonna have to take.” Ellie shrugged.  
“I'm good.” The woman said.  
“Alright then. Good luck making it on your own.” Ellie said. “We’ll just grab what we need and be on our way.”   
The turtles moved into the room, grabbing things Donnie pointed out until their packs were full. Then they turned to leave. The lab door closed behind them and they were halfway down the hall before they heard a door open. They whipped around, ready to fight.  
“Wait!” Called the woman. She hurried over to them. “I’ll come.”  
“What changed your mind?” Donnie asked.  
“If you guys were creepers, you wouldn't have just left me there.” She replied. “I figure only the good guys give people a choice like that these days.  
“Can we move it?” Raph cut in.  
“Yeah yeah yeah.” Ellie replied, brushing off his bad attitude. “You know if there’s anything else we need from here….uhhhhhhh, what's your name?”  
“Evelyn.” She said. “Just call me Ev. And it seems like the dressed up guy with the glasses knows what he’s doing. I can't think of anything portable to bring with.”  
“Great, let's move.” Ellie said.  
They came to a corner and turned it only to run smack into a group of people. Guns raised as The turtles pushed Ellie and Ev back, scrambling to disappear behind the corner they had come around.  
“This way!” Ev yelled. She led them through a maze of hallways and twice more they ran into people with guns. Whether it was the same people or not, they couldn’t tell. Finally, they got out and hustled back to their little convoy and loaded up their supplies. Evelyn climbed in with Donnie and saw Jake.  
“Was he infected?” She asked, her eyes lighting up in interest. Donnie looked at her like she was crazy.  
“You know that's not a good thing right?” He asked as he hurriedly secured the goods they had loaded on the truck.   
“Well yeah. I went through it myself almost a month ago.” She said. “It just looks like he’s gotten through the worst part of it and that's something. I'm a pathologist and I watched this virus take out a lot of people. It always gives me a little bit of hope to see someone survive.”  
“You’re a pathologist?” Donnie asked, his eyes alight with a mixture of delight and curiosity.  
“Fresh out of school.” She replied. “I was only at that clinic for about three months before the virus hit Minnesota. I caught it almost right away because I worked around it. What were you before all of this craziness happened?”  
“I was what I am now. A mutant ninja turtle.” Donnie answered as he followed the livestock trailer out of the parking lot.  
“Seriously though.” She replied.  
“I'm being serious. Feel my skin. Feel my bone structure. You’ll find it very different from that of a human.” Donnie held out a hand.  
Ev reached out and took his large, cool hand in hers. The texture of the skin was smooth and scaly except on his palms where the scales were so small they were almost indiscernible. He might have been able to fake that, but how would he fake the obvious difference in the structure of the bones in the hands? She couldn't feel any more than his three knuckles and his three metacarpals. The other two couldn't just be gone.  
She eyed him suspiciously. “I'm withholding judgment.” She said, releasing his hand.   
Donnie gave a little grin. He knew she was stumped. She could find no explanation for the loss of two metacarpals and phalanges unless he was what he said he was.   
“I sent Tandy to ride with Ellie. If Jake wakes up you need to keep him calm until we reach our destination. He might panic if he sees me.”   
“I’ll just tell him you dress up to scare people off.” She said.  
“Whatever works. At least until we have a minute to explain everything.” Donnie replied.  
The convoy kept moving, stopping once more to try and replenish some of the fuel that had been stolen in the night. They were lucky. Almost the whole three hour drive they didn't see anyone except for when they drove through the small towns and saw flashes of people between buildings or in the doorways or windows of stores being looted. Finally, they hit Boy River. Ellie led them passed where a bar and a gas pump stood next to a little log church, a community building, and a few small houses. Ellie came over the radio.  
“We have less than two miles to go. Be prepared for anything.” She said.  
She finally turned off of the road into a short gravel driveway that led to a single level, tin sided shack. Raph didn't even try to pull in with the semi. He just parked on the road and cautiously, everyone unloaded from the trucks, looking around.  
“I didn't realize it would be so close to the road.” Leo said. “We’re kind of out in the open here.”  
“There are other places we can stay out in the woods.” Ellie answered. “We need these fields for our livestock though.”  
“And for fields and orchards.” Tandy chimed in. “There were a few fields already planted down the road. I’d like to go figure out what was put in so we can plan from there.”  
“We’re going to have to spread out if we want to utilize all of the resources here. There's a clean well a mile back and there's a farm with fences and shelters for the cows already set up half a mile up the road. We need to build a chicken coop, rabbit hutches, goat pens, pig pens, and pastures for the horses. We need to plow fields and plant what we have. We can't keep all of our stuff in one place. That's how we lost most of our fuel.” Ellie began to ramble. Leo could tell she was starting to work herself into a panic over the looming pile of work that needed to be done.  
“Ellie, we’ll figure it out. Let's just start with the important stuff. Our livestock can't live in that trailer. We need to get them settled in.”  
Ellie seemed to settle once Leo had directed her focus to one task. She led Donnie and Raph around the back of the building where a small 8x5 shed held a couple gas cans, some cushions, some extension cords, and a weed whip. They emptied it and then cut a hole in the door and then made a makeshift coop out of plywood and mosquito netting that Ellie had hanging around. Then they brought the chickens and released them inside. They knew they would have to make a better coop, but this was just to get the chickens somewhere they could walk, eat, and drink without getting sick or hurt.  
They brought the horses out next. They only brought three and so they put them in the mostly empty garage of the shack. They stuck the goats in with them and then put together a few boxes for the rabbits.  
“If we can get the truck up to the farm half a mile up, we can put the pigs and the cows in their barn. I don't want to mix our milk cows in with the black angus he raises there. Who knows. Maybe he’s still alive.” There wasn't much hope in her voice.  
“That's a lot of space for us to watch.” Leo said.   
“Leaving the truck on the road like that will be a magnet for anyone looking to loot.” Ellie pointed out. “All of our vehicles will. When we get back, we’ll have to park all of it in the woods. We’ll leave the semi at the farm. The cows and the pigs are just going to have to survive the night without us around to protect them.”  
“Lets get it done.” Raph said, heading for the Semi.  
Ellie jumped into to one of the cars with Tandy and pulled out in front of him as the truck roared to life. She led him to the farm and together, they got the last of the livestock unloaded into the small barn.   
“I need to check the house.” Ellie said. “I need to make sure no one’s left.”  
“Why you always gotta stick your nose in everything?” Raph huffed. “If they were still there they woulda heard the truck.”  
“And what if they’re sick? What if they’re scared? They wouldn't want to show themselves.” She reasoned. “They have three kids. I'm going in whether you like it or not.” She headed for the door, knowing Raph and Tandy would follow. She hoped to find him alive so he could add his knowledge to what the group already had. His door was unlocked and when she swung it open, Raph grimaced, like he smelled something bad. She knew they had a much better sense of smell than humans so her stomach dropped. Then she heard something. There was crying and her heart hammered. Someone was still alive. She quickly ran in to find the farmers six year old daughter crying next to her motionless brother and father.  
“Hazel.” Ellie called. The little girl looked up, scared. She was only six and she rarely saw Ellie and didn't know Tandy at all, so she knew it was hard for her to trust the strange women before her. “I knew your mommy and daddy. I'm here to take care of you.” Ellie reassured her as she went in closer. Raph had tactfully hung back, trying not to scare her. She knelt down and saw the girl’s brother was breathing. He was alive.  
“Tandy, come get Mason.” Ellie said as she scooped Hazel into her arms. She wondered how long they had been alone. Had they been fed? Hazel whimpered at the sight of Raph as they went to leave and Ellie soothed her.  
“He’s my friend.” She told the frightened little girl. “He’s here to protect us. Raph, I figure you can handle getting Matt into the car.” She said, gesturing to the unconscious adult.   
Raph wordlessly entered and hoisted the limp human and the six of them quickly headed back to the cabin as the evening light faded into a deepening twilight.  
Three kids under the age of ten, five mutants, and six adult humans. It was a pretty small bunch. That first full day, they spent most of their time finding places for their livestock and places to store their supplies and guns and ammo. Ellie had shown Donnie the well they had. It wasn't safe for drinking all the time, but it provided water for bathing, cleaning, and a drink if it couldn't wait for cleaner water. The cabin wasn't a very big place and people had to dance round each other in the confusion. Ellie was tied up with Hazel who wailed half of the day and slept the other. Donnie and Ev were busy between doctoring little Mason and Matt, and helping Jake recover. All in all, it was an exhausting day. Settling in for the night was tough to say the least. On the east end of the building, there was a bedroom with a bunk bed and two regular twin beds and no space for much else. Ev, Ellie, Hazel and Tandy took that room. Jake was laid out on the smaller couch and Matt lay on the bigger. Splinter and Fred were set up in the bedroom that shared walls with the living room and entryway. They could just barely fit in the full bed. Kevin and Mason were on the set of bunks next to the door. Leo took night watch, And the remaining turtles were stuck with cots. It was cramped and uncomfortable but least they had water and at least a little bit of electricity that Donnie had made available by giving up a couple of his own small solar panels. It wasn't much, just enough to draw water when they needed it and run the kitchen appliances for food here and there.  
The next morning, Ellie rose with the sun and went quickly to check on everyone. She was the first to wake so she carefully tip toed around the turtles and peeked in on the kids. They seemed fine. Even Mason looked a little better…or maybe that was her imagination. He was pretty sick after all. She eased out of the room and went to the coffee machine. Her parents had left both coffee and water in jugs the last time they had been up. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she poured the water in and pressed start. She had a lot of memories of her dad getting coffee from this very coffee pot. Tears fell from her eyes and grief ached heavy in her chest. She shouldn't be flying to pieces like this. She had work to do and people to feed, but she just couldn't hold it back. She sniffled as quietly as she could until a cool hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to see Mikey had noiselessly risen and was now looking at her with sincere concern in his vivid blue eyes.  
“Are you okay?” He asked. The inflection of his voice made him seem vulnerable to her, as if he were the one wounded and wanting to share. It made it easier to accept his presence in that moment.  
“I can't tell you the number of cups of coffee I watched my dad pour out of this pot. And now he’ll never do it again.” Her voice broke in anguish and the six foot terrapin reached out and eased her into his arms and held her as she tried to stifle her sobs.  
“We’re gonna be okay, Ellie.” He promised her as her tears ran out and her breathing became more steady. “We’re gonna live.”  
Ellie pulled away, wiping at her face. “We better.” She replied, her voice thick from crying. She poured Mikey a cup of coffee and together they sat, Mikey chatting away as quietly as he could manage while she listened.  
She wasn't the only one listening. Raph had woken up as soon as she had entered the door separating the sun room and the east bedroom from the main living space. He heard her cry and though he did nothing to betray it, he felt a strange twinge of sadness for the strange girl. She had loved her family, her grief was a testament to that. He understood. Losing April and Casey was still eating at him. This poor girl had lost her parents as well as all of her friends, and who knows what other family she had. They were all gone now, as far as she knew. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone in his loss. Even if she didn't know he had listened, she had helped him cope, at least a little.  
Soon enough, everyone was up except Leo who was just getting to bed, and Ellie made a big breakfast of whatever they had on hand. It was an odd assortment that was for sure. Canned cranberries on toast with green beans and corn and some beef jerky. It was obvious they didn't have much just then.  
“We need some major supplies.” Ellie said as she held a sleepy Hazel on her lap. The girl didn't seem to want to part with her savior and the only face she kind of knew in this new place. “We should swing into Remer and get what we need. We might be able to get enough food to tide us over until we can get gardens in and producing.”  
“We’ll come.” Mikey volunteered himself and his brothers. They knew it wasn't very safe.   
There were still people around and they needed those goods just as much as the group did. The rural areas had yet to be decimated like the cities had been. Less people meant less spreading, but it would catch up, eventually. Especially because when people fled from the cities, they came out into the urban areas, bringing the sickness with them.  
A list was compiled. Food stuffs, batteries, a few generators, a tiller so they could put gardens in, sheets of black poly, fuel, and building materials. Ellie watched as the guys strapped on their weapons and downed their breakfast. Feeling left out, she went to the garage on the west end of the building, thankful that Tandy was exercising the horses that were temporarily making the garage their home. She shooed a few goats out of her way and grabbed her holster, threaded it onto her leather belt, and strapped her 9mm into it. She took a Velcro and elastic strap from her brother’s bow stand and cut it shorter and then threaded her buck knife sheath through it and strapped it high on her thigh so she could reach it. She walked back in and dug out a pop tart from one of the cupboards. She toasted and buttered it and as she ate she noticed the turtles were staring at her.  
“What?” She asked around a mouth full of pop tart.  
“You even know how to fire that thing?” Mikey asked.  
“If I didn't I wouldn't be bringing it.” She answered.  
“If you have a gun, why do you have the knife?” Raph asked.  
“Cuz guns are unreliable.” She replied. “If I misfire or jam or run out of ammo, I'm going to need more than a useless hunk of metal to defend myself.”  
“I doubt you would know how to defend yourself with a knife. Have you ever had any training?” Donnie asked.  
“No. As a matter of fact, I think you guys should give us all a little hand to hand and weapons training. This isn't as bad as New York yet but it will be eventually and we all need to know how to fight. As for bringing a knife today, it's better than going in bare handed. It might make somebody think twice before coming at me. That moment of hesitation could be all I need to get out of there or for someone to take my attacker out.”  
“She’s got a point.” Raph said. “You about done, princess? We wanna get going."  
“Let's go then.” She replied wiping crumbs from her mouth and they piled into the truck.   
It was a tense thirty minute drive to the small city, Remer. Even though Ellie had been going to her cabin since she was seven, she hadn't spent that much time in Remer so she wasn't sure if they would have what they needed. The odds were better than if they had gone to Longville. Remer was a bigger town than that at least. They slowly pulled into a hardware store and she was left with Mikey in the truck until they were able to make sure the store was clear. It wasn't. Still, there was an advantage to being a mutated turtle walking around in broad daylight. People didn't think straight when they saw them. They either ran, fainted, or attacked without thinking which made them easy to fight. The two brothers took care of the people inside quickly, hauling out two unconscious people and propping them up against the building. They quickly gathered what they needed. Donnie had a hard time leaving anything behind, but Ellie pointed out that people wouldn't likely be taking rebar and plywood. They would go for stuff that would enhance their immediate survival without much effort, like the generators. Of the dozen or so that had obviously lined the wall, there were only two left. Ellie wished they had taken her parents generator. They hadn't had room with all of the livestock they had hauled. They took what was there as well as whatever batteries they could find.  
They hit the grocery store and found it nearly cleaned out. They scavenged a few items but knew they would have to find another place. They went to a lumber yard and broke in. They began gathering the stuff they would need to add more rooms to the cabin and to build proper shelters and pens for the animals and beds for the garden. They had grabbed a tiller at the hardware store. Suddenly, Raph came around a pile of lumber, dragging a struggling man.  
“Found this guy hidin’ in a corner.” Raph said. “He didn't attack me so I figured I’d let you figure out what to do with him.” He pushed the guy to his knees in front of Ellie, like she was some grand queen expected to pass judgment on one of her subjects.  
“What's your name?” She asked evenly, though her insides quaked a little with fear. Outsiders were a threat, especially seemingly strong, healthy young men like him.  
“Niko.” The dark haired man said, his dark eyes darting to the turtles that flanked her.  
“Eyes here, Niko.” She demanded. His eyes returned to hers. “Now you haven't done anything wrong, but we don't know you. Try anything and I’ll let my friends here tear you into tiny pieces and roast you over the fire. Got it?” Ellie cringed on the inside. Where was all of this bravado coming from? He nodded quickly. “Good. Now who are you with?”  
“No one.” He replied. “My wife died after our son. I'm alone now.”  
“You haven't found a group to take you in?” She asked. She wondered how far along the people in the rural areas had come since the grid went down. Were they beginning to form groups and claim territory like they had been in New York while the turtles had kept her prisoner?  
“I’ve been running from everyone. People are going crazy. I’ve been shot at just for trying to find some food.” He replied. He did look dirty and disheveled.  
“Have you killed anyone?” She asked.  
“I don't have any weapons. Even if I did, I couldn't kill a person.” His eyes pleaded with her to believe him.  
“What did you do for a living before all of this?” She asked.  
“I was a contractor. I built houses and did repair work and add-ons and all kinds of things.” She heard Donnie whisper excitedly behind her.  
“Raph, keep an eye on him.” She replied and she turned her back to him and pulled Donnie aside..  
“Do we need him?” She asked quietly.  
“He would be helpful in the solid construction of anything we need to build. Buildings aren't my forte, we could use his experience.” Donnie answered.  
Ellie nodded and returned to the kneeling man. She crouched down so they could be eye to eye.  
“We have a group.” She said. “We could offer you food and protection in exchange for your expertise in building.”  
“Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
She held up a hand. “I don't know you.” She said in a hard voice. “I can't trust you yet. I know you noticed my friends aren't exactly normal humans. They’re mutant turtles and have been training in martial arts since they were kids. If you make them use their weapons, it’ll be to kill you, understand?”  
He nodded, eyeing the turtles fearfully.  
“Prove yourself trustworthy and you’ll be treated like part of the family.” She finished. She stood and held out a hand. He took it and she pulled him up.  
“The one in the purple mask is Donnie. Talk to him about how you can help us.” She directed. He cautiously approached the turtle and Ellie turned to look at Raph who looked disgruntled.  
“Problem Raph?” She asked.  
He just shook his head and turned to look around some more. Ellie sighed, wondering what she had done or said to earn his disapproval.  
They got what they needed. They had busted into a few homes to scavenge for more food, tossing dead bodies out of the homes when they found them so they didn't rot inside. They didn't want to smell that while they were searching for food. They loaded into the truck, Niko in tow, and headed back.  
When they got back to the cabin, the place was practically a disaster. The kids were wailing even though Tandy and Splinter were trying to settle them and Mason was seizing, causing Ev to be running around trying to find ways to ease his fever. Donnie immediately went to her aid. They didn't have ice but they filled up a plastic tub with cold water and placed him in it. Fred was trying to get some food ready probably hoping that would quiet the kids but he didn't seem to know what to make or where to find anything.  
Ellie immediately went into action, asking the turtles to bring in the tuna they had found. She instructed Fred to boil water and cook the ring noodles in the cupboard and then she went and gathered Hazel into her arms where she wailed against her shoulder, crying for her mommy and daddy. Ellie bounced her a little as she walked into the other room, where the girls had slept the night before. It was getting towards evening and she doubted Hazel had napped at all seeing as Kevin was too old to nap and she stuck pretty close to Kevin. She set Hazel on the bed, under the blankets and crawled on with her, rubbing her back and humming gently. Eventually, the six year old tired herself out and fell asleep. Ellie carefully climbed out of he bed and went back to where Splinter had managed to calm Kevin and Tandy was helping with the tuna salad.  
“You sorted that out quick.” Jake said from his reclined position on the couch. His coloring was starting to look better and his appetite was slowly returning.  
“I wouldn't have if I didn't have the help.” She replied, sitting on the edge of the couch near his legs. “How you feeling today, little brother?”  
He shrugged. “I hurt everywhere and a pounding headache keeps coming and going but the nausea is gone, thank god. I'm sore everywhere and I feel pretty damn shaky but I’ll live.”  
“Good. We’ll need you if this place is ever going to work.” Ellie smiled at her brother and patted his knee and stood up to help the others prepare for a meal.  
The rest of the day was spent planning, Niko hovering over sketches after Ellie and Tandy told him what they had to work with and what they would need. Fences would go up first. They needed pastures for the horses, pens for the pigs and goats, and pastures so they could keep their dairy cows close. It was quite a project.  
“It would be easier if we had a post hole digger.” He said. “We could use barbed wire for the cow pastures and the horse pastures. It would be easier than trying to make the whole thing out of wood. We’ll have to actually fence in the goats and the pigs though. They would slip right through the barbed wire.”   
“So we’ll need to run again.” Ellie said.  
“If we want to get this done faster then yes.” He answered.  
Ellie prepped the truck, making sure there wasn't anything taking up extra space in the bed and making sure it was full of gas. The turtles were across the road, clearing out the two houses visible from her cabin. With Niko, there were just too many people to keep in one little cabin. Donnie and Mikey had agreed to move across the street with Niko to keep an eye on him. Tandy was eagerly helping clear out the pole barn next to the closest house. She would use the extra space for the horses and she hoped to build a milking parlor there as well.  
Ellie waited. Finally, the turtles and Tandy made their way back to the cabin for some dinner.  
“We need to run again.” Ellie said. “We don't have the right equipment for fence building. Not if we want it done fast anyway.”  
“When do we need to go?” Leo asked. She could tell he was still tired. He had been on watch and came in and slept only a few hours before rising again.  
“We’ll go tomorrow morning. Whoever’s on watch tonight will have to stay behind.” Ellie answered.  
“I’ll take watch.” Ev answered. “Tandy and Niko will have to keep an eye on the kids when I get in though. I need my sleep.”  
“How’s Mason looking?” Ellie asked.  
“Better. We got his fever under control. I think he’ll pull through. Children are remarkably resilient.” Ev answered.  
“And Matt?”   
Ev looked over at the sleeping man. “He’s reacting to the virus differently than anyone else I’ve seen. His illness was over before you got him here and he’s been sleeping peacefully. He can't have been up concious for long though or he would have died of dehydration. He’s defeating the virus faster than anyone I’ve ever seen.”  
Ellie felt her heart lift. She would have been devastated if they had lost the little boy or his father. “Good.” She said. “Niko, you draw us up a list of everything you need and we’ll try and find it. Leo, would you let Raph and Mikey in on the plan here? I want Mikey here to keep an eye on….things.” They all knew she meant Niko and shot him an apologetic glance but she wasn't about to leave her little family with someone she didn't even know.  
“Sure thing.” Leo answered and headed it to find his brothers.   
With a plan set, Ellie walked around with Niko and talked about other projects that would come after the livestock. She knew they needed to take in more people and she knew that was a dangerous endeavor. She knew they would need to remodel the cabin to get more space and more rooms. She knew they would have to build more houses when their numbers grew so they could all remain close. She knew that eventually they would need a wall for protection against all of the roamers who would gladly steal from them. They talked about all of these things until it was time for dinner and everyone came piling in. Hazel hurried over to Ellie and clung to her. She had been with Tandy all day, watching her take care of the animals and helping her clean out some storage places in the barn.  
Ellie looked down on the brown haired girl and smiled affectionately as she rambled about all the things she had done. She listened, cooing and praising in all the right places as she moved around the kitchen, making dinner. Everyone piled in for dinner and the room was packed. Ellie planned even as she ate. They needed bigger. They needed more. She had people depending on her now and that always pulled at the back of her mind. Mid-meal, everyone froze as a weak groan came from the couch..  
“He woke up.” Ev said as she shot from the table. She took her plate and hurried to her patient’s side. The others made to follow but Ellie stopped them.  
“When he’s stronger.” She said. “He’s too sick for all of this excitement.” They sat and resumed their meal. A hopefulness seeped into the room. The man would live.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning dawned wet and stormy. Thunder rolled and winds whipped through the trees and the grass.  
“Are you sure you guys should go out in this?” Tandy asked, a restless Hazel propped on her hip.  
“We’ll be less likely to run into people in this downpour.” Donnie answered. “And really it's just a little rain and lightning. You can't tell me you’ve never gone out in a storm before.”  
“That was when we had cellphones and emergency services.” Ev interjected. “What if something happens? How would we know? How would you call for help?”  
“We have the radio.” Leo answered. “Besides, we’re well trained and well armored. It's hard to bring us down.”   
“I bet lightning would do the trick.” Ev muttered, walking back toward where her patients were sleeping peacefully. Mason’s fever had broken in the night.  
“We need to have the stuff.” Mikey said. “It can't really wait.”  
They couldn't argue that point. Their survival depended on them being able to sustain what they had. Without the pastures it was something they couldn't do so they loaded into the truck and headed back into Remer. As they came around a corner, they saw something that was discouraging. Apparently they weren't the only ones out in the storm. A caravan of cars sat on the side of the road, waiting for the rain to subside. Their lights pierced the dark morning.  
“You guys better get lost.” She said. “If they see you they’ll shoot first and ask questions later.”  
“You don't even know if they have weapons.” Donnie said.  
“And what, you wanna wait to find out?” Ellie asked. “We need that stuff. If I can get through there without them shooting at me, you can meet me on the other side. If I can't get through, you’ll have the element of surprise when you try and save me.”  
She drove forward alone, approaching the convoy slowly, hoping that she could just get by without having to stop. Her 9 mm was locked and loaded on her hip just in case. She became even more tense as she approached and someone hopped out of a vehicle and came in front of her truck, waving frantically. Ellie stopped, unwilling to run the woman over. Ellie rolled down her window, exposing herself to the whipping wind and driving rain.  
“What do you want?” She called.  
“Please help us.” The woman said, her greying hair plastering to her head. “My daughter is hurt.”  
Ellie got out of the truck, feeling safe knowing that she had her gun and the boys were watching over her from the woods. She followed the woman to the large van and looked in the back where a woman was struggling for breath. There was a wound on her side and she appeared to be unconscious. Ellie wanted to help but she was no doctor. She needed Donnie for this but she was in with a large group of people and if the turtles revealed themselves, there would be fear and possibly violence.  
“I know someone who might be able to help but I won't put him in danger.” She said. “I will take the girl and her mother in the van and come back for everyone else.”   
“I’ll do anything.” The mother pleaded.  
“What if she’s trying to kidnap you?” A man said.  
“Without help she dies.” The mother said. “I'm willing to risk it.”  
The mother would hear no other argument and banished the people from the van. Ellie took the drivers seat and pulled forward, driving until they had disappeared around the bend.  
“I need Donnie.” She said into her radio mouthpiece. “Just Donnie. I don't want to scare these ladies.”  
“Copy.” Came the reply.  
“Ma’am, I’m Ellie. I'm getting help for your daughter. The man’s name is Donnie. Before he gets to us I want you to know he isn't human. I know you won't believe me until you see him but I need you to not freak out. Your daughter needs you to not freak out. Okay?”  
The woman didn't even respond. She gave Ellie a look of utter horror, as though Ellie were some homicidal maniac. Ellie didn't blame her really. There was a soft knock on the back door and Ellie passed the still flabbergasted mother to open the doors. Donnie ignored the mother, pulling out his med kit and examining the wound.  
“This is bad.” He mumbled to himself. “Thoracic cavity’s compromised. Can't expand her lungs.” He whipped out some tubing and a knife and quickly opened her flesh and inserted the tube. “That should help. We gotta get her back. Ev can help me patch her up.” He finally looked up and saw the mother of the girl gaping at him. “Don’t worry.” He tried reassuring her. “We won't hurt you.”  
“We’re gonna have to postpone the run,” Ellie said.  
“We need that stuff,” Donnie answered while he taped the tube allowing the girl to breath.  
“There are too many of them to bring back without all of us there, Donnie. We can't leave them out here,” she argued.  
“You know this isn't going to go over well right?” He asked. “Look at the way she’s looking at me. You’re going to have panic and fear from everyone in that mess of vehicles.”  
“Maybe you guys can stay at Matt’s house. I’ll bring them one by one to meet you. it’ll be a more controlled environment that way.”  
“That will leave you guys unprotected,” Donnie said. “Leo and Raph especially won't like that. I don't like it either.”  
“Well what do you suggest then?” She asked.  
“Bring these two back and leave the others,” he suggested.  
“We could use them. How about we put them in the white house together. I’ll lead them there while you and your brothers take these two back to our place. Tandy and Fred will have to move over with you and Mikey and Niko. Maybe even Jake if he’s strong enough. As long as the new group never sees you guys it will be okay. I can find out if they have weapons and you and your brothers will be an ace up our sleeves if things go south.”   
“And what happens when their group wants to come see their injured and sick friend here?” He asked.  
“You guys are ninjas. I'm sure you can disappear quickly. Once we get them settled we’ll introduce you to them one by one,” Ellie answered. “Hopefully they trust us enough to listen when we tell them you aren't dangerous. At least not to them.”  
“Alright. I’ll call them in.” Donnie called for his brothers over the radio and before long they were there. By then, the mother of the wounded girl seemed to realize she wasn't about to be savaged by Donnie and though she still eyed him wearily, she didn't freak out when three more beings just like him opened the doors and squeezed in.  
Donnie quickly explained what was going on and Raph started to protest. Ellie cut him off. “We gotta move,” she said. “No time to argue. Get these two home and I’ll gather the others.”  
“Well you ain’t goin’ alone,” Raph said.   
“They can't see you, Raph. They would never come,” Ellie warned.  
“They ain’t gonna see me,” he promised. “I'm just gonna make sure you don’t get into a bad situation.”  
“Fine. Let's go,” she answered, quickly stepping out into the rain. She hurried back to the convoy, checking behind her only to discover Raph had disappeared.   
“Where is Peggy and Liz?” A man demanded as soon as she returned.  
“My group member patched her up but he needs our medical person to save her. He took the van because there wasn't time to negotiate. As it is, I have a few houses cleared and ready for people. You’re welcome to one while you wait for your friend to heal,” Ellie explained.  
“You would do that?” He asked a little suspiciously.  
“There’s strength in numbers,” Ellie answered, “and I would rather make friends than enemies.”  
The man seemed to see the wisdom in her words and ran to each vehicle and had a quick discussion with the people in each. He returned to her quickly. “We’ll come,” he said.  
“I’ll drive,” she said, hopping into the leading car. The man slid into the passenger seat. The back seat was loaded with goods.  
“Have you guys been on the move long?” Ellie asked.  
“Long enough. We came from the cities. It’s worse there,” the man replied. “I'm Clint by the way.”  
“Ellie,” she answered. “I kind of unofficially run our group. It’s my land that we’re set up on.”  
“How many people do you have?” He asked.  
“Let’s see. There's Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, Me, Tandy, Fred, Jake, Matt, Ev, Kevin, Hazel, and Mason right now,” she answered, ticking of each name on her fingers. “That’s fourteen of us. Three are only kids though. Five of them are off on a scouting mission and probably won't be back for a few days too.” She knew she needed an excuse for the mutants to never be around when the new people were.  
“We have ten,” Clint said. “Eight now that they took Peggy and Liz.”  
“You guys will be able to visit her soon I hope. I'm not medically trained so really I'm not sure what she’s up against,” Ellie said.  
Ellie led their convoy over to the white house and helped them unload and set up. There was no electricity yet, as they hadn't managed to collect the supplies they would need to make solar panels for each house. Ellie apologized for the inconvenience but Clint wasn't concerned. They hadn't been packing perishables anyway. Each of the eight members were introduced. Aroura, Seth, Ken, Brit, Dani, Mary and Lenny. Mary and Lenny were married and in their late sixties and early seventies, the rest were their grand children with the exception of Ken and Peggy who were their children. Ellie made a big effort to listen to their story and to tell them some of her own. Building a relationship with them was paramount for the turtles to be accepted.  
When Ellie finally walked back through the cabin door, she was a dripping mess. The rain had not let up in the hour it had taken to get them back, unloaded and then to walk over to the cabin. She was more than ready to change and hurried to head to the room she shared with Ev, Tandy, and Hazel. She realized that It wouldn't be Tandy she’d be sleeping near that night, it would be Peggy. She was in such a hurry and so distracted that she ran directly into Raph who was coming in the back door. She nearly fell backward but managed to catch herself.  
“Sorry,” Raph said, his hazel-green eyes taking in her soaking wet form. She felt exposed as his eyes traveled the length of her body, pausing here and there where her t-shirt clung to her skin. She noticed he was a dripping mess too. He must have waited nearby for her the whole time.  
“My fault,” she replied. “I wasn't watching where I was going.” She moved aside so he could get to the door. She was sure he wanted a towel to dry off with. “Thanks for covering me,” she added. All she received in reply was a grunt as he passed through the door and shut it behind him. With an internal shrug, she entered her bedroom and quickly stripped down, pulling on clean, dry clothes. Then she hurried to see the two they had brought back.   
Peggy was holding her daughter’s limp hand as Ev and Donnie worked over her. Donnie was thanking his lucky stars that they had stopped at the hospital on their way up. Without the equipment he had picked out and without Ev’s help, the girl they worked over probably would die. She had broken ribs and a punctured lung which had caused her chest cavity to fill with air on each breath. Donnie had solved the breathing problem but without an X-Ray machine, they couldn't tell how bad of shape her ribs were in. They patched her up the best they could and then drew back so her mother could be as alone with her as the small space and the room full of people would let them be.  
“Do you think she’ll make it?” Donnie asked Ev.  
“As long as infection or pneumonia doesn't set in I don't see why not,” She answered. “What do we have for pain medication?”  
“I took some morphine but mostly we have ibuprofen and oxy,” he replied.  
“When she wakes up we’ll monitor her pain. Hopefully the oxy will be strong enough and we won't have to dip into the morphine,” she said.  
Ellie walked in and immediately went ver to where Donnie and Ev were talking. “They okay?” She asked.  
“As okay as we can get them,” Ev replied. “That girl was lucky Donnie was with. He did a great job.”  
Donnie ducked his head at the praise. “Ev is the real doctor here,” he said. “I just did what I could to help.  
“Just because I have a doctorate doesn't make me a physician,” she protested. “I'm a pathologist. You did more of the work there, Donnie. You should give yourself more credit.”  
“Thank you guys for getting them taken care of. Donnie, did you get everyone filled in on the plan?” Ellie asked.  
“Leo did,” he replied.  
“Good. We need these people to trust us so they can be persuaded you and your brothers aren't a threat to them.”  
“Ellie, how we gonna feed all these people?” Raph asked from his place at the table. His red bandana was still wet, making it a deep red but he didn't seem to want to take it off.  
“We need to get the gardens in,” she answered. “Until we do we’ll have to start fishing and we’ll have to keep making runs. They’ll help too, we just need a couple days to settle in and get to know them. We’ll introduce them to you guys in a week.”  
“You’re tellin’ me we gotta sneak around our own place for a whole week?” Raph asked sharply.  
“They need time, Raph. It’s important that we keep them safe and happy. There’s safety in numbers.” He rolled his eyes and she had to clench her jaw to keep from spitting some angry comment at him. Was he really so blind as to think they could thrive out here with only fourteen people? There was no more police force to protect them. There were bad people out there that could hurt them. There were people out there that would want what they had. The more people they had the harder it would be to bring them down. Instead of snapping at him, she settled for a glare which he returned until she saw his eyes flick away and settle on something else. She turned to see Hazel slowly approaching Peggy. Ellie’s eyes darted to Matt, the little girl’s father who was reclining on the couch with a smile.  
“Here,” Hazel said shyly, holding out a small piece of paper. Peggy took it and looked down at the little picture of a flower. She stared blankly for a second and then a tremulous smile crossed her lips.  
“Thank you, dear,” Peggy said.  
“Why are you sad?” The little girl asked.  
“My daughter here is sick,” Peggy said.  
“My daddy and brother are sick too,” Hazel said pointing to her father. “The nice lady, Ellie took care of me until daddy got better.”  
“What a nice person to help you like that.” Peggy answered.  
Ellie watched as the little girl built on the bridge Donnie had started by saving Peggy’s daughter. She was hopeful that all would turn out okay. The turtles were civil for the most part. As long as Raph behaved the other group would trust them and integrate with them. At least she hoped so.  
The next day they ran again since their run planned for the day before had been interrupted. Liz was doing well and had been given pain meds as soon as she woke up. Peggy was great fun for everything they were doing for the both of them and Mike was actually up and walking which astounded Ev. He had recovered faster than anyone she ever treated. Ellie stayed behind this time and let Peggy know she was going to bring her family over to see their injured relative. She asked her to remain quiet about the turtles until they were a little more calm and settled. Peggy agreed and then Ellie went to retrieve the other group. They followed her over and quickly gathered around when they saw Liz and Peggy. Ellie watched them hug and touch and say soft words to each other and loneliness swelled inside of her. She excused herself and went outside. She knew Donnie was somewhere around the cabin. He had stayed as a precaution just as Raph had the day before. She wasn't sure where he was though. She wandered off into the woods, hoping for some solitude. Despite the mosquitoes, she sat on a log and peered out across the field, remembering all the years her family’s laughter and voices had rang out across of it. She remembered all of the celebrations, all of the drinking, and all of the love. The same love the family in there was displaying. The same love she feared she would never feel again. As her tears fell, she knew she should be thankful to still have Jake. Her surviving brother was more than most had. Tandy, Ev, Kevin, Fred. They had all lost everything. She wondered if they ever slipped off to cry like she was doing now.  
“Ellie?” Donnie called softly, making her jump.  
“Donnie, you scared me,” She sniffed, wiping at her wet cheeks.  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. He settled in beside her on the log. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s silly,” she admitted, a little embarrassed.  
“C’mon. We’re friends, right? You can tell me anything,” he reassured her.  
“Seeing them together makes me sad,” she answered. “I used to have a large family, a close family. It's hard to see them displaying that kind of family support knowing mine is gone.”  
“It's okay to grieve your lost family. As a matter of fact it would be unhealthy if you didn't. I don't know if it helps or not but we consider you family now. You have us,” Donnie said.  
With a noise that was a weird mix of a chuckle and a sob, she wrapped her arms around one of his and hugged it, resting her head on his shoulder. Not as used to emotional displays as Mikey was, Donnie kind of froze for a second before patting her awkwardly on the leg. He seemed to understand that she needed his touch though and he held still and silent. When she finally pulled away, she covered his hand with hers, trapping it on her thigh and together they just sat in friendly silence until the mosquitoes were bad enough to drive Ellie from the woods.   
That night, after the others had gone back to the white house and the guys returned from their run laden with the supplies they needed to build fencing, Ellie laid a large dinner on the big dining room table. It was a tight squeeze with all fourteen of them there, including Peggy. Eventually they would have to figure something out for that but for now Ellie just soaked in the warmth of everyone enjoying a good meal. Donnie sat next to her. The moment in the woods cemented the friendship that had sprung up between them in the lair.  
As they ate, Ellie took a moment to observe each person. Next to her, Mikey talked animatedly with Jake who was trying to explain some of thefiner points of trapping and hunting. Raph, on the other side of Donnie was listening avidly as he shoveled spaghetti into his mouth. Leo sat next to Raph and he was talking to Peggy next to him between bites. He and Splinter were explaining how they had come to be. Peggy was actually laughing at some of the stories Splinter was telling about when the boys were young. Fred sat on the left of Splinter and was busy pretending he was going to eat Hazel’s food, much to her amusement. Matt sat next to his daughter, smiling at her antics while he ate. Beside him sat Tandy who was listening to Ev talk with a bit of a lost look on her face. Ev was deep into an explanation of the human immune system. Kevin was between Jake and Ev and was listening to Jake talk. Kevin had taken a deep liking to Jake and Jake was always accommodating of the boy.   
“You seem……. better,” Donnie said, trying to find a way to say it without giving away she had been distressed earlier.  
“I feel better,” she answered, looking around. “It’s hard not to when we’re all together and the food is good.” She graced him with a smile.  
“It is good,” he conceded. “My compliments to the chef.”  
“Easy, Donnie,” she chuckled. “Anyone can make spaghetti. It's the first time I ever put chicken in it since I had to toss the beef and venison when we got here.”  
“It works,” he replied taking another bite.  
“…….. and that’s how we all managed to kill one deer,” she heard Jake finishing another story.  
“You talking about my big buck?” She asked.  
“Our buck,” he corrected.  
“If I hadn't shot it, no one would have been able to find it,” she pointed out.  
“Who’s the one who tracked it?” He asked.  
“I would have if you boys had ever taught me how to do it the right way,” she defended herself.  
“I wouldn't have had to track it if you hadn't shot it in the stomach,” he fired back.  
“It was a tough shot!” She answered. “At least I didn’t wound how many deer bow hunting.”  
“I was just a kid, sheesh,” he said. “Besides, the point is, it took three of us to get that deer home.”  
“I know,” Ellie said. “I was a mess while mom and I waited to hear from you guys.”  
“Why?” Mikey asked.  
“Well, I don't hunt cuz I just like killing things,” she explained. “It’s a little upsetting to see something hurting. It tore me up knowing I had wounded something and it could spend days suffering before it died. I had never done that to a deer before.”  
The whole table had gone quiet, listening to the conversation. Ellie looked around and saw that everyone’s eyes were on her. Her gaze collided with Raph’s and the broody terrapin’s face seemed a little softer somehow. Ellie looked up at Donnie quick.  
“Is that why you don't hunt for us now?” He asked, restarting the conversation.  
“Most animals have babies now. It wouldn't be right to kill parents that could raise food for the future. This fall we’ll get a few deer and a bunch of waterfowl and turkey and maybe we’ll even start taking squirrel. I’ve never had it personally.”  
“It’s not bad,” Matt offered. “Maybe a little tough but it’s edible.”  
“We can always fish!” Kevin added.  
“You bet little buddy,” Jake replied. “We’re gonna do a lot of fishing his year.”  
Donnie watched as his friend’s face softened at the interaction between her brother and the orphaned boy. It was nice to see her relax into the conversation instead of worrying over everything. He noticed small freckles were starting to sprinkle across her nose from being out in the sun. He felt extra protective of her now. Seeing her vulnerable wasn't something that happened often and even though he was a freakish turtle, she had wanted his comfort and hadn't cringed away at the feel of his cool skin. She had won his loyalty.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph hated being in the cabin with all of those people packed in and the scent of sickness that had yet to dissipate. He had spent his entire life surrounded by a total of five or six people and more than half of those people were his family. Now he found himself stuffed into a fairly small building with more than double the amount of people he usually had to deal with. It made his shell itch. He crouched on the roof, scanning the road and keeping a particularly close eye on the house that held the others. He didn't trust them yet. He didn't trust half the people they had. He had only just started trusting Ellie. Her brother seemed pretty cool too but Ev was basically a stranger and Fred and Tandy seemed to avoid him which didn't bother him a bit.   
After a while, Raph slid back to the ground. He patrolled the edge of the fields, checked to make sure the livestock was calm, and then made his way back towards the cabin. All was quiet. It was going to be yet another boring night on watch. It wasn't like New York there. There was no noise, no lights, no fighting. It was just them. Why they even felt the need to have a watch way out there was something he didn't understand. There were no people. His gaze landed again on the white house. Well, maybe there were some people. He gave a frustrated sigh.  
Late into the night, after the air had cooled and the mosquitos and fire flies had died down and the stars peaked out between gaps in the clouds, Raph heard the back door click open and then closed again. He carefully made his way to the back end of the building, being careful to remain silent and unseen as he investigated. Someone stood in the yard. The clouds drifted and the half moon shone through, glinting off of light hair. It was Ellie.  
Raph sat back against the roof, a little bit disgruntled. That girl was going to exhaust herself worrying about everyone and everything all day and then not even getting any sleep at night. He watched though. She didn't go far, just over to where there were two benches near the fire pit. She lay back, her hair flowing onto and off the sides of the bench like a silver waterfall. Her skin seemed deathly pale in the moonlight. Her shorts and tank top exposing more of it than he had ever actually looked at at any given time. Now, without anyone around to catch him staring, he let himself. He noticed for the first time that she had lost weight since they had first saved her in New York. Not a lot, just enough to thin out her face and frame a bit while keeping the thick curves he had noticed the first day they met. He could admit that Ellie was an attractive woman. He had thought April had been too. He had harbored a secret crush on her until the day she died.  
Ellie’s hand came up and brushed her cheek. A quiet sniff alerted him to the fact that she was crying. Donnie had told him when they got back that Ellie was feeling particularly sensitive and to be kind to her. He could tell her hormones were starting to get weird. Their sense of smell was good enough to detect that and they had really gotten used to it when April was around. He smiled a little to himself remembering when they all first starting hanging out regularly. Not only were they teenagers with no self control, but they could smell when April was most receptive and they could smell when she bled. Splinter had to have a very embarrassing talk with all of them and set an equally embarrassing training to control their urges. Raph still cringed at the memory of being forced to meditate in a room full of clothing Splinter would borrow from April when her scent was the most tempting until they had mastered their bodies. After that, the embarrassing boners and aggressive behavior subsided drastically and April was a lot more comfortable around them during those times.  
Raph’s eyes wandered over her frame again and he couldn't help but wonder if her skin was a smooth as it looked. He shook his head. How pervy was he? A girl was bawling her eyes out and all he could think about was how her skin looked. What a creep. He pulled back, trying to get his head on straight. He was tired, having fallen into a more normal sleep pattern now that they could be out with the sun. He wasn't thinking straight because he needed some sleep. He nodded to himself. That was the problem here.  
The grass was damp as Raph silently landed on the other end of the building. Ellie was messing up his attention to his watch and that needed to end. Maybe his presence would send her running like it did with most everyone else. Especially if he decided to be surly with her. Which really, he was annoyed so that wouldn't be too hard. He made around the building like he was coming back from patrolling instead of camping out and staring at her for an uncomfortably long amount of time like a complete jack wagon. As he came silently around the corner, he stopped for a second taking in her form once more. With a quick shake of his head, he moved forward. As he approached, she seemed to sense his presence. She opened her eyes and turned her head, her dark blue eyes settling on his hulking frame.  
“I was wondering when you’d come out,” she said quietly.  
He froze only a few feet from her. Did she know he had been spying? “What’d’ya mean?” He asked defensively.  
“You’re on watch. I figured you’d find me out here sooner or later,” She replied.  
“Oh, yeah,” he replied awkwardly. He had every intention of marching over and abruptly asking her what she was doing out there but the way she had taken control of the conversation had thrown him off. Especially speaking in that soft, sad tone that he he'd never heard before. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say.  
“You know what I love about the summer nights? They sing to you,” she said, looking back up to the sky. Another wispy cloud was starting to creep across the face of the moon. Raph stood there, still frozen. What the heck was she talking about? It was so quiet out here that sometimes he thought he could physically hear himself thinking.  
She glanced at him with knowing eyes. “The chirping, Raph. And the frogs singing. It’s all music to me. That's the beauty of the stillness.” She sat up, her curtain of hair swinging. She patted the bench next to her. “Come sit,” she requested.  
Raph nervously took a seat on the bench, thankful it had been built so well. His six hundred pounds often broke less sturdy furniture. He fidgeted nervously, unsure of what Ellie was planning.  
“Raph, it’s hard to enjoy the stillness if you won't be still,” she pointed out.  
He quieted and slowly looked around, taking in their surroundings. He listened and for once noticed the noise the frogs and crickets made. It was pleasant enough he supposed. A breeze fluttered through the trees, shaking the leaves. He felt a tickle on his arm and looked down, expecting a bug but he realized the breeze had blown a couple strands of her long hair his direction and they were brushing softly across his skin. He looked at her face to see if she had noticed but her eyes were staring into nothing. Her night vision wasn't strong enough to form images more than a handful of yards out. Her breathing was steady and even. The redness of her eyes began to fade. He realized this was almost a form of meditation to her and he wished he could be inside of her brain for just a second to see what she was thinking.   
Suddenly Ellie moved again, looking at him. Her pupils were open wide, trying to accommodate for the low light. She grinned at him but it wasn't soft like she had been before. It reminded him a bit of Mikey when he had an idea that he knew was going to annoy the hell out of Raph. He scowled at the girl next to him.  
“You don't like people,” she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. “I'm gonna make you like people.”  
Raph let out one loud laugh and though it was short she could tell he was genuinely amused.  
“Okay, Princess,” he grinned. “Good luck with that.”  
She stood up with a cocky smirk. “Wait and see, Big Guy.” She turned and skirted around him as she headed back for the warmth of her bed.   
Raph huffed to himself. He couldn't decide if he was amused or irritated. A little of both maybe. He knew Ellie was a determined person though. If she said she was going to make him like people he knew she would try, no matter how irritating he found it. He climbed up onto the roof again, scanning for anything out of place. He spent the rest of his watch going over their encounter and trying to make sense of the weird-o Ellie was.  
The turtles were up before sunrise that day. Splinter had them out in the field as soon as the sky was beginning to lighten to train. This early the bugs were still not out yet and so they took to the woods. It wasn't a landscape they were very familiar with and so Splinter had them integrate the forest into their training. They needed to learn to use it for camouflage, for stealth, and for strategy. They had to learn what worked best when it came to evasion or attacking among the trees. They worked until the sun was up before heading back where an exhausted Raph took a quick and mostly cold shower and then reluctantly went to passed out. He knew people would be in and out all day and didn't really think he’d get much rest. Man he hated the day after night watch. He stretched out on the couch and quickly drifted off.  
Ellie had shoo-ed everyone out of the house as soon as the turtles had returned from their training. She had told them to get started on the fences and had sent the turtles, minus Raph, to yet another house to clear it so they could still spread out. It was just too cramped. The only ones left in the building were Ellie, Ev, Liz, and Raph himself. Liz and Raph rested peacefully while Ev and Ellie worked on the dishes. Ev was a chatterbox when she wasn't working.  
“So you’re just going to keep making him interact with people until he starts acting friendly?” She asked quietly. They didn't want to wake the beast.  
“Yep. If he’s going to make everyone uncomfortable by scowling all the time then he’s going to be made uncomfortable from human contact until he’s better behaved,” Ellie answered with a little grin.  
“He’s gonna hate you,” she snickered.  
“He’ll thank me for it someday. He needs to be invested in the people here. We’re all here to stay and really no one wants him glaring at them all the time,” Ellie pointed out.  
“Maybe you should try to get Hazel and Kevin around him. You know, start with the kids because Raph is a little less likely to be an ass to them,” Ev suggested.  
Ellie contemplated the idea as she scrubbed egg yokes off of a plate. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. The kids weren't scared of the turtles anymore. Mikey had seen to that. He was always bringing them trinkets and candies and lifting them into the air on “airplane” rides. Even little Mason, barely out of his illness laughed at Mikey’s funny faces when he wasn't sleeping or eating. “That’s actually a really good idea. I mean, who can resist Hazel? She’s the most adorable thing on two legs,” she conceded.  
“You know, Raph isn't the only one who seems anti-social. Donnie hardly talks to anyone except when we’re all eating together,” Ev pointed out.  
“I think it’s because he’s so busy,” Ellie replied. “He’s always tinkering with something or checking to make sure everyone is healthy. He’s really all work and no play. I don't think that makes him anti-social.”  
“You’re right. It makes him a work-a-holic,” she said as she dried a plate and stuck it in the cupboard. “Once the fencing and pens are up I propose a party or social event of some sort. We need time to relax.”  
“Should we keep the sabbath?” Ellie laughed before giving the thought her full attention. “We’ll have to figure out some kind of schedule. I really need to figure out what the Others can do. Hopefully they’ll have some skills that are useful to us. Maybe then we can get enough work done to relax a little."  
“One can hope,” Ev replied.

Raph jerked awake, disoriented. How long had he been asleep? The sun was still up though it seemed to be leaning towards the horizon. He looked around and found the place empty, though there were pots on the stove with steam curling out from under their lids. He stretched, his sore joints popping and his muscles pulling tight. He sat up, straightened his bandana, grabbed his Sais and stood up, holstering them as he did so. The smell of the cooking food was delicious and made his stomach growl hungrily. He walked over to check it out. Rice was in one pot, canned green beans in another, and on the counter was what looked like flour and eggs and milk. He turned quickly and saw Ellie coming in behind Hazel who clutched a handful of clover and Indian Paintbrush blossoms.  
“Oh, you’re up,” Ellie said. “Could you grab a cup and put some water in it? Hazel’s picked us all some flowers.”  
Raph grabbed the cup and filled it half full of water and turned to hand it to Ellie only to see Hazel before him, holding the bunch of purple and orange blooms out. Her big brown eyes and excited smile captivated him as he reached down and carefully took the little bouquet in his fingers. He placed them in the cup and set the cup at the center of the large table.  
“Can you give me an airplane ride?” She asked. Ellie nearly choked when Raph’s face became panic stricken. He had seen Mikey spinning the kids through the air a couple times but he had never really paid attention to how he did it without managing to break the tiny bodies.  
“Hazel, Raph is still tired out from the night watch last night. We’ll just have to wait til Mikey comes home. Why don't you go help Tandy get all the grass and weeds out of the garden?” Ellie interjected. She opened the door and Hazel hurried out, eager to help. “You sleep alright?” Ellie asked as she shut the door behind the little girl.  
Raph shrugged. “Yeah.” He was actually surprised at how much he had been able to sleep. It was nearly six and he hadn't woken up once.  
“Good,” she replied. “We’ve been busy. Most of the holes are dug for the fence posts and Tandy, Ev and Jake got the gardens tilled. They’re pulling out rocks and grass clumps right now. Hopefully we can get the seeds planted tomorrow. Your brothers are clearing out the house by the drinking well down the road. Splinter went with. He wants to move there, away from all of the hustle and bustle of this place. I think Fred wants to go there too.”  
“They comin’ back soon?” Raph asked hopefully. Having his brothers around was a bit of a barrier between him and the people there. He was actually uncomfortable without them there.  
“I told them dinner was about ready. They should be on their way back,” she answered. She came and stood next to him and he tensed up for a second, wondering why she would want to come close to him when he realized she was just coming to stir the beans and check the rice. “Alright. Could you hand me the vegetable oil?” She asked as she pulled another pan out from beneath the counter. “It's on the top shelf and I can't reach it.”  
At six foot ten, Raph had zero problems reaching the bottle she requested and handed it over to her as she fiddled with the heat setting for the stove. She poured some oil in and then opened the fridge and pulled out a big bowl of fish filets sitting in water.   
“Where’d’ya get those?” Raph asked, surprised.  
“Jake and Kevin went fishing this morning. You guys were out training. He caught a bunch of walleye and crappie and then went after some sunfish since those are easy to catch. Kevin had a great time. I'm sure you’ll hear all about it soon,” Ellie replied as she drained the water into the sink and then proceeded to whip together the eggs and the milk. He watched curiously as she dipped the filets in the egg and milk liquid and then dropped them into the flour mix. After she had a few breaded, she dropped a little crumb of the breading into the oil and she smiled when it sizzled. She carefully laid the filets into the hot oil, quickly drawing her hands back when the sputtering oil burned her skin.  
Raph didn't like that. He didn't like seeing her jerk her hand back, cussing under her breath when the specks of oil landed on her skin. He was about to say something when she pulled open a drawer near the stove and pulled out a pair of tongs so her hands wouldn't be so close. He scowled. Why hadn't she thought of that before? He noticed the three red marks where the oil had gotten her on her hand and arm.  
“Could you set the table?” She asked, bringing his attention away from the angry looking welts.  
Without answering he turned and opened the cupboard he had seen her pull dishes from. He got plates and cups and then found the silverware drawer and pulled out forks. Ellie handed him a couple of hot pads and then instructed him to set the beans and the rice out on them and to put some serving spoons in them. She was surprised when he did as he was asked without complaint or angry glares. For Raph though, it was no big deal. He had set the table many times in his life and for once there wasn't a million people hanging around, getting in his way, and generally making him miserable. He just did what she needed and then watched as she expertly fried the fish into lightly breaded, golden filets. She placed them one by one onto a plate covered with a paper towel to absorb the grease.  
Slowly people started trickling in. Peggy was eating over at the white house that day with her family so they had a little bit more room, but not much. Ellie laid the fish on the table when everyone was washed up and seated and they quickly dug in. Raph watched Ellie carefully as he served himself a heaping plate. Without being to obvious, he watched as she waited until every single person had some of each dish before serving her own. He watched her as she watched the group, making sure each had enough to eat and drink all while eating and keeping up with the conversations directed her way by the others. Tandy was sitting across from him tonight and she was having a conversation with Ellie about needing help with the livestock.  
“I love working with them and all but it's a lot of animals to take care of and a lot of space to cover. I need help,” She implored.  
“Jake and Matt can help you,” she answered.  
“I don't know anything about taking care of livestock,” Jake complained. “I’d be more useful if I were fishing. We need to keep food stocked up.”  
“Jake’s right,” Ev put in. “He’s better off fishing for us. None of the rest of us know anything about livestock either though.”  
Ellie’s brow furrowed at the conundrum. “Well we’re gonna have to learn. Everyone’s going to have to take turns coming out with you until the animal chores are something everyone can do by themselves. That way we can free you up whenever there’s an emergency,” she said to Tandy.  
“Sounds good to me,” Tandy replied. “I’ll take Fred first.”  
Fred nodded his agreement. “Anything I can do to help.”   
A loud cry was heard through the wall and Matt quickly got up and went out to the bedroom that Ellie, Hazel, and Ev were using. He had laid Mason in their to sleep while they had been working and now he was up and crying. Matt returned with Mason in his arms and sat down, continuing his meal and coaxing his son to eat something too. Ellie was glad to see the little boy up and eating. He was recovering well, having actually tottered around outside a little bit in the day time. She thought about all of the work that was coming and how little time they had to actually enjoy those little things and decided she would take Ev’s suggestion to heart. As soon as the fences and pens were up, they were going to have a little fun.  
The week passed and Liz was much better. Her collapsed lung had reinflated so Donnie removed the tube from her chest, sealing the wound. She was sore and she would be sore for weeks probably but she would heal. Her first meeting with the turtles was not as bad as it could have been because Peggy was there to reassure her daughter. They weren't sure about the rest of the family though. Ellie finally asked Peggy and Liz to go and tell their family about the turtles. Just as Peggy suspected, they looked at her like she was crazy. When she pointed out that it used to be crazy to believe in aliens, they conceded to meet the turtles though Peggy suspected they were still skeptical.

Ellie was a nervous wreck on the inside. Mikey could tell. She stood slightly too tense, her face too composed. Her eyes were a little wider than normal though, and Mikey could faintly detect the scent of fear on her skin. He stood beside her as all ten of the others approached wearily. They saw Mikey and Splinter and stared all the way up until they were standing in front of them.  
“How’s the ribs, Lizzie?” Mikey asked nonchalantly, almost breaking into a shit eating grin at the look on the faces of the others when they realized he could talk.  
“Could be better,” Liz said. “I'm just glad I'm still breathing.”  
“Everyone, this is Mikey and His father Splinter. Mikey’s the youngest of the brothers.” Peggy said.  
“Where are the others?” Asked Clint suspiciously.  
“You’ll meet them in a minute.” Ellie said tensely. Mikey realized she was being protective. She cared about him and his brothers. He smiled down at her.  
“Mikey, Splinter,” Liz cut in, “this is my nana and pop, Mary and Lenny.” The two eldest people nodded their hellos. “This is my uncle Clint. And these are my cousins Aroura, Seth, Ken, Brit, and Dani.” One by one they gave a little wave.  
“Any questions?” Mikey asked the shell shocked crowd.  
There were quite a few questions, and in the process of answering, Leo was introduced, and then Donnie. Finally, once the questions seemed to settle and the others were doing a fairly good job of accepting the reality before them, Ellie went to retrieve Raph. He was standing inside with his arms crossed, which made his biceps bulge. He wasn't happy about this. She could tell and her heart went into her throat. She considered not even bringing him out there for a minute, afraid that his defensive stance would be taken as hostility and would undo the good progress his brothers and father were making. Her mind flashed back to Clint’s suspicious face. She had told them there were four brothers. If she didn't bring Raph out he would think they had something to hide. He wouldn't trust them. Without his trust, they might leave.  
“They’re going to stare at you, Raph,” Ellie said with a hardness that bespoke of her fear. “Just ignore it.”  
“Easy for you to say,” Raph growled, her tone making him even more prickly than he had been before.  
“Seriously, Raph. We need these people to want to stay,” she said. “They won't if they feel like you want to murder them in their sleep.”  
“Well that’s kinda what I wanna do so I guess they know somethin’.” He dug at her. Stirring the pot. That was something he was always good at.  
Ellie was already emotionally strung out. This event had been stressful enough without Raph’s back talking and bad attitude. She wished they had started some hand to hand combat training so she would actually know how she could hit him without breaking her hand. Instead she grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it over to him, ignoring the look of utter confusion on his face. She parked it in front of him and started climbing on.  
“What are you doin’?” He asked, his crossed arms dropping.  
“I'm trying to yell in your face.” She quipped as she steadied herself on the wobbly chair. She straightened, still sitting about a little below his height but she didn't care. “Stop being difficult!” She yelled in his face. “If my hands could fit around your neck I would strangle you!” Her blue eyes blazed with anger and her face was as stern as he had ever seen it but she was literally standing on a chair promising violence right now and he could not handle the fact that she had dragged it over to make her taller so she could yell in his face. His lips started to quiver as he tried his best not to laugh. The look on her face dared him to do it. “See what happens.” It said without ever saying a word.  
“Get off that fuckin’ chair. You look ridiculous,” he finally said, his voice breaking a little bit as he choked down a laugh.  
With an exasperated snort she got down and pushed the chair out of the way. “I’m going to suffocate you with your own pillow when you’re sleeping tonight,” she threatened.  
“Now who’s thinkin’ ‘bout murdering people in their sleep?” He shot back. He was enjoying ruffling her feathers immensely.  
“I wouldn't be if you’d quit being an ass,” she eyed him accusingly. “Now can we get a move on? I'm about ready to drown myself in a muddy, mosquito filled swamp just so I don't have to deal with this shit anymore.”  
Raph rolled his eyes. “Lead the way, drama queen.”  
“Oh wonderful. I’ve graduated from princess to Queen. We should throw a ball,” she said sarcastically as she opened the door and walked out. Chuckling, Raph followed.


	6. Chapter 6

That Ellie chick sure had some balls not telling her uncle about the turtles until a whole week after they had been staying there, Brit had to admit. She could still hardly believe it though. Three mutant turtles stood before here as real and as solid as the ground she stood on. Her eyes traveled over skin that came in shades of green, over bulging muscle and impressive height. She took note of all of the weapons and the gear they had strapped to their bodies and of the foreign shape of their hands, feet, and faces. She listened intently to the explanations and was transfixed by their wonderful strangeness. The door opened again and Brit just had enough time to register and extremely disgruntled looking Ellie before a massive figure ducked through the door and straightened.

Brit’s jaw almost hit the floor. This was the largest and most intimidating brother by far. His skin was a little darker than any of his brothers and rather than just masking his eyes, his bandana covered his entire head. She saw the scars that covered his arms and noticed the nearly obscene swell of muscles that flexed and relaxed with each movement. Her eyes traveled to his face where a cocky half-smirk was directed at Ellie. He must be the source of her displeasure. Brit gave a little smirk of her own. Big man, bothering the leader of his own group.

“This is Raph.” Ellie announced to everyone. “He is by far the biggest pain in the ass of the entire group.” 

“Learn to love it,” he affirmed, determined not to let Ellie win this little pissing match.

“So now that we’ve all met I’d like to invite you guys to have a little get together with us.” Ellie’s posture began to relax. “We just finished the last pen for our livestock today and I think we deserve a little bit of a break. The more the merrier.”

“I'm down.” Brit spoke first, drawing a sharp look from her uncle but she didn't care. Her bold statement drew her cousins into agreeing as well as her aunt Peggy. Her uncle and grand parents had no choice except to accept the invitation.

“We’ll expect you at six o’ clock,” Ellie said. “Don't worry about food. We’ll feed you.”

The girls had barred Niko, Mikey, Donnie, and Jake from their house after Tandy invited them over to get ready for the little party they were having. Mary had wandered over a little early along with Peggy and Lenny and they begged to help prepare dinner. Ellie found out Lenny had been a chef in his day and he quickly rearranged the menu into something they could eat without having to have a sit down dinner. Mary, having been his in home cooking assistant for more than fifty years, helped him put together fried fish nuggets, a wonderful creamed corn bake, and baked chicken strips covered in candied walnuts. There were bags of chips and plates of crackers and cookies that the group had raided as well and so the feast was set and Lenny insisted that Ellie take the hour before everyone was expected to relax and get ready with her friends.

“You can't be serious,” Ev said when Ellie walked out of the bathroom.

“What?” Ellie said.

“You are like the bossest bitch in this place and you’re gonna show up in jeans and a t-shirt?” Ev asked.

“Yes,” she said sternly, knowing where the quirky Ev was headed with this.

“I brought a really pretty dress back.” Ev started.

“Ev, I would rather strangle myself with that dress than wear it. It's just not practical,” Ellie said which caused Tandy to laugh.

“But you’ll look so sexy in the dress,” Ev pouted.

“And who am I supposed to be getting sexy for?” Ellie asked. “I am not interested in anyone here.”

“How do you know? We have new boys to discover. Did you see Seth? Dreamy,” Tandy said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh please.” Ev said. “We all see you oogling Matt all the time. Why don't you crawl into his pants where you belong.”

Tandy tried to look offended but her face was red with embarrassment. “His wife died less than a month ago. There is no way that's about to happen any time soon.”

“You do like him though.” Ev said.

“He’s a sexy country man-father. What’s not to like?” Tandy shrugged.

“You know he’s in his thirties right?” Ellie asked.

“I figured.” She replied.

“That doesn't bother you?” Ellie asked.

“I figure it’s he end of the world. We get to throw social norms right out the window.” Tandy answered. “But like I said, if it ever were to happen, it won't be for a long time. He needs to get over his wife.”

“You can't tell me you aren't interested or at least attracted to a single person around here. I mean come on,” Ev said to Ellie.

“You telling me you are?” Ellie shot back, avoiding the question.

“Of course I am. I'm kinda feeling Donnie.” She answered with her nose in the air. Ellie and Tandy stared mutely at her, shocked by her admonition. “Surprise?” Ev said with a silly grin.

“He’s not human,” Tandy said.

“Well he’s really awesome and as someone who scientifically appreciates a unique specimen, I’ve stared at him long enough to decide I find him attractive. He’s human enough for me.”

“Have you said anything to him?” Ellie asked, still dumbfounded.

“Of course not. Could you imagine? He would probably never speak to me again out of nerves. No. I'm going to woo him slowly. I bet they’re virgins. They have to be right?”

Tandy and Ellie burst into hysteric laughter at the utter absurdity that was happening in the house but the gate had been opened and the curiosity they kept hidden came pouring out like a flood gate. They questioned everything from whether they had tails to how far their shells went below the line of their pants. They giggled and laughed like school girls until they were ready to go.

The girls got to the cabin just in time to grab some food before the boys decimated the table. Ellie had allowed Ev to do her hair and make up and had borrowed a cute flowing top but had refused to change out of her usual jeans and boots. Tandy had allowed Ev to pick out a sundress for her and Ev had on a crop top and colorful maxi skirt. Ellie was glad she had let Ev doll her up a little because the girls from the other house seemed to have been thinking along the same lines. They all looked very well put together. One outfit in particular caught her eye. A black leather zip up tube top clung to a brunette’s perky tits and flat stomach bearing her mid drift and an onyx stone flashing against her navel. She too wore a maxi skirt but it rode low on her hips and Ellie could see ink spiraling across her skin there.. The athletic looking girl screamed bad ass to her, like she was from a rougher crowd than the rest.

“Ayyyyyye, lookin’ good girls!” Mikey called as they walked over to the picnic tables with their plates of food. 

“Thanks, Mikey,” Ev said as she eased down next to Donnie. “Always nice to hear my work is appreciated.” Donnie looked down at the pretty black haired girl next to him. She was smiling sweetly up at him. “What do you think, Donnie?” 

“Oh, uhh, y-you all look beautiful,” he stammered a little.

“You’re too kind,” she nudged him playfully. “How about this food though? It's really to die for. Best thing I’ve had since the blackout.” She took another bite of the walnut crusted chicken.

“Thanks for that,” Ellie gave her a withering look.

“Oh hush,” Ev replied. “Your cooking is good too but you can't expect to out do a master chef. Come on now.”

Ellie laughed. “I guess I can't argue there,” she said through a mouth full of chicken.

They ate, they talked, and they laughed. Even Raph seemed to be in a good mood. As the sun began to set, Matt took off with the kids and Donnie pulled out a blue tooth speaker and Ellie’s iPad which had a good variety of music, though most of it was country. They had set up a special playlist so they would have a little of everything and made sure to charge both devices fully that day. They turned the music on and before they knew it people were dancing. Ellie sat back, sipping on a root beer while her friends partied. She was enjoying not having to do anything for once. She finally made her way to bed well after sunset, happy with the evening.

Another week passed and the others stuck around, becoming more and more ingrained in their group. Aurora, the second eldest of the group, had been an accountant before the disease and she took up the mantle of tracking the food and fuel they brought in versus what they used. Seth, her brother, had worked for a lumber company and helped them pick out lumber for their next big project. They needed to renovate the cabins. With the gardens planted, the livestock set, and the number of fields they had taken over from other farmers, they had done all they could to procure food for the future. Now it was time to focus on the details, rather than the immediate needs. 

“We eat a lot,” Aurora said. “We’re going to need a lot more storage. You should see if Donnie could figure out a way to make a giant walk in cooler and freezer. Like the size of this room for each.”

Ellie looked around the main room of the cabin, startled. Would they really need that much freezer space?

“I’ll ask him,” she said.

“We’ll need to build a dry storage area too.” Aurora said. “Any idea how we’re going to process the crops? Is there a mill around here for the wheat? Where are we going to store the feed for the animals?”

They were all good questions, ones she didn't have answers to yet. Fred had finally learned the animal chores well enough that he could do them on his own so Tandy had taken Donnie next. Ellie suspected that was because of Ev’s confession to having a crush on him. If Ellie knew Tandy, she was making subtle mentions of their friend to him, trying to plant the idea in his mind. Because Donnie was otherwise occupied, they had fallen behind on some of their projects. That's when they found out that Brit was really handy. She could use a power tool as well as any of the guys and had an eye for fixing things up. Niko took to her immediately and together with Seth they began plans to expand the cabin into more of a communal dining hall/recreational center where they could all go for meals and to relax together. Ellie insisted on living there though and so they left her room, converted the sunroom into a bedroom, and added three more rooms to act as guest rooms for when they brought new people in.

The more work Brit did, the more the guys fawned over her, the more jealous Ellie became. It wasn't just that though. Brit seemed purposefully willful, like she disliked Ellie as much as Ellie disliked her. She had learned Ellie’s house rules just like the others but often broke or bent them just to push her buttons. She would do as she was asked but on her own time and in her own way and she would smirk whenever she saw Ellie glaring at her. Raph seemed just as interested in Brit as the other guys were. She had this way with him that brought him out of his shell, so to speak. He smiled and laughed at her jokes and she flirted shamelessly with all of them. She wondered if Raph could see it wasn't just him she lavished with her feminine attention. Either way it was just another barb the brunette was driving into her. Hadn't Ellie said she was going to work to make Raph more sociable? Brit was managing that with zero effort. She began to second guess why he was so easy going with Brit but so pig headed with Ellie. 

One day Ellie walked into the kitchen to see Ev furiously scrubbing the counters. Ev only cleaned when she was in a foul mood which had only happened three times. Ellie approached with caution, pulling up a chair and waiting. She didn't have to wait long.

“That no good, better than you, head up her ass bitch is really grinding my gears.” She seethed as she violently scrubbed the already well scrubbed stovetop. “She asked me what I even do. Can you believe that? As if her tiny, minuscule, mushy ass brain could even begin to comprehend the depth of my knowledge and training. She is a rotten, cocky, self absorbed waste of space.”

“You know I don't like her either, Ev, but she isn't a compete waste. She’s handy.” Ellie defended only halfheartedly. Really Ellie agreed with Ev.

“Anyone can be handy.” Ev shook a soapy finger at her. “It takes years of training and study to be a pathologist. My knowledge had hugely improved Donnie’s medical treatments. He still pays more attention to her.” She grumbled the last part almost to herself. “Maybe I'm not showing enough skin.” She whipped around and raised a brow at Ellie. “Should I dress in tight crop tops and cut offs?”

“It's not you Ev.” Ellie replied. “I like your style better than hers anyway. She looked out the window and saw Raph, Donnie, Niko, Seth, and Brit pouring over plans. They were going to start construction on the cabin soon. Raph laughed at something Brit said and Ellie’s jaw clenched as she laid slipped her arms around his and gave it a flirty squeeze. Raph ducked his head, obviously embarrassed and unsure at the casual contact. Gosh he was so easy to read sometimes, and Brit was manipulating him as easy as a shepherd does his flock.

“You think they’d notice if we drowned her?” Ellie asked.

The girls looked at each other for a minute and then they bust out laughing. “Two can play at this flirty game.” Ev said. “I'm gonna make it so everyone pales in comparison to my beautiful self. Brit’s gonna look like a muddy river rock compared to me.”

“Go get ‘im.” Ellie encouraged.

Ev washed the suds from her hands and marched herself out and injected herself between Donnie and Brit. Ellie allowed herself a satisfied smirk as the brunette shot her friend an irritated look. Ev managed to draw Donnie away and out of the line of Ellie’s sight. Good for her. Ellie hoped Ev was laying down some sweet moves.

The next day Ellie waited til Everyone had gathered for breakfast. “I want to start exploring.” She said over a bowl of cereal covered in thick milk harvested the day before. “I won't be much help with the remodeling and I can work in my other chores around it. It's nothing big. I just want to start marking houses on the map and finding which ones are clear and maybe rescue anyone who needs help.”

“You’re not going alone.” Jake immediately put his foot down.

She lowered her eyes and nodded. She would have said the same thing to her brother if he had suggested it. They couldn't lose each other. Not after losing everyone else.

“One of us will have to go.” Leo said. He eyed his brothers. They needed Donnie for the remodeling. Leo was taking over animal chores with Tandy so that wouldn't work. He didn't trust Mikey to be smart about the situations they might get in. That left Raph. Leo knew they could use Raph’s strength in the demolition that was going to start that day but Leo knew he could be just as infuriating as he could be useful. He wouldn't take commands from Niko and Seth with any kind of grace and Leo wouldn't be around to keep tabs on him. “Raph will go.”

“What!?” Raph asked, his eyes shooting up to his smaller but older brother. “Why do I gotta babysit?”

“Because I need Donnie and I don't think Mikey can stay focused.” He answered.

“Can too.” Mikey pouted.

“I made my decision.” Leo said.

“Fine. Hurry up ‘n eat then.” Raph groused at Ellie who was once again fuming that he thought he had to babysit her. She was he reason they were in as good a situation as they were. Still, she scarfed down her breakfast, not wanting to make the huge terrapin wait.

Raph was in the truck when Ellie finally made it out there dressed in a tank top and a silky pair of basketball shorts. One massive arm rested on the window sill and she couldn't help but notice how well formed he was… you know, for a mutant turtle. If only he wasn't a prickly, glowering beast just then. She hurriedly got in and then explained the route she wanted to go on. She wanted to clear all the houses along their road first, from Boy River to Bena. It would probably take all day if they didn't run into trouble. Grumbling, Raph shifted into drive and away they went. The first few houses had nothing and no one. They took any canned goods or fuel left behind and kept moving. One house had three dead and rotting. Raph and Ellie moved them outside and raided their house. They made sure to mark on the map the houses that were cleared and made notes on what houses they could go back to for tools and equipment they couldn't carry home just then.

The next house had kids in it. They knew before they even entered by the crying they heard. Ellie rushed in and her heart broke as she saw two young children clutching each other. They were so thin and they huddled next to a small unmoving bundle next to a couch that held a long dead elderly woman. Ellie extracted a can of peas from her pack and gathered the boy and the girl and fed them a few scoops of peas each before bringing them out to where Raph stood looking down at the bundled infant that lay dead on the floor. He looked haunted and Ellie’s eyes stung as she fought back tears.

“Let's get them home.” She said in a scratchy voice. “They’re starving to death and I don't know how to help them without killing them.”

Raph nodded and the children were so lethargic that they didn't even register that he was different. They loaded what they had and headed back to the cabin. It was in ruins and when they pulled up, Donnie and Ev came out, concerned. They weren't expected back til the end of the day. Ev immediately took the little boy and Donnie grabbed the girl.

“My room.” Ev offered and they drove over with Ellie and Raph in tow.

“They’re starving to death.” Donnie said. “Can we get an IV going?”

Ev was already on it, pulling needles and tubing and sending Donnie for the bags of fluid that would sustain the poor kids until they could get their digestive system working properly again.

“I fed them a couple spoonfuls of peas each.” Ellie said.

“Well, if they get diarrhea then you get to clean it up.” She replied as she worked. “Still, it wasn't a terrible idea. Glad you didn't feed them a bunch. That would have killed them, like the concentration camp survivors at the end of the war.”

Raph and Ellie left them to their work. “You wanna be done for today?” Raph asked. Ellie was visibly shaken. Her skin was pale and her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. “Other people might need our help.”

She was right. In the near fifty houses they cleared, they had to run home a total of five times not including their first run. Two people, Shay the police woman, and Abby the Vet were perfectly healthy. The other seven were in various stages of the disease. They lost two before the sun even set. A third died in the night, and two more the next day. The last two clung to life but Ev said it didn't look promising. The sixth died two days later, but the seventh survived. While those people died, Ellie and Raph continued clearing houses which brought more people to cover the beds that had been left empty by the death of the others. The ugly mess the world had made of humans came to them. A heavily pregnant woman died in one of their beds and Donnie carefully delivered the child in a C-section. It was too young. His lungs gave out only a few hours after birth and he died in Donnie’s arms. Ev handed the little body off to the woman Jane who had been a midwife and wrapped a distraught Donnie in her arms. New to the group and still uncertain around the turtles and people alike, the woman who had been the only one to survive out of the first group of seven took the little body to where they had began a cemetery behind the fields.

Two weeks after they had begun clearing houses, they had finished their stretch of road and started down many of the dirt roads that crisscrossed the country. They found a huge stash of canned goods in an abandoned church. A school housed a small and ragged group of children and teachers and parents. Eleven in all. They were running out of space for everyone again. With the cabin under construction and the rooms filled with the sick and dying in Ev’s house, they had to set up tents and eat out in the yard. Their food stocks were disappearing faster and faster and they were running out of fuel. One day, Raph got up and got ready to go raiding but when he went out to the truck, he saw Tandy and Ellie waiting for him. Two horses were saddled and ready. One he recognized as the huge shire horse they had brought home three days ago. It was dark as night though the way he nuzzled at Tandy, it looked like he had a sweet disposition.

“What is this?” He asked apprehensively as he approached.

“We can't keep using fuel like this.” Ellie said. “It's time you learned to ride. Tandy thinks Tank here is up for the job.”

“Tank is a Shire horse. He’s a big one too. You guys are lucky you found a breeding operation or we might not have found a horse big enough to carry you or your brothers.” Tandy said. “Tank and his mares will set us up for ploughs, forest work, and riding. I’ve always loved draft horses.” She patted the stud’s black neck. “Alright, let's get to it.”

Raph watched in stunned disbelief as Ellie gracefully mounted the palomino mare she named bubbles for the dapple get of her coat. She seemed to sit so comfortably in the saddle. Tandy seemed to know that he hardly knew a horses head from his ass so she ran through the proper way to approach a horse. The right way to pass behind it, the right side to mount from, the proper use of the reigns and the proper way to use the thighs to keep the seat. His head was spinning with confusion but he obediently tried mounting when Tandy directed him. It was simple enough. He sat up and Tandy directed him on the reigns and that's when things went south. The horse would not stop moving. Tandy tried to explain how he needed to sit and where the reigns needed to be positioned and after a few frustrating moments he finally got the horse to stand still…. For a whole three seconds. He spent the better part of an hour trying to either keep the stallion still or make it move straight until finally he hopped off, completely frustrated.

“This is bullshit.” He growled and he stalked off to help build the cabin. They were nearly finished and he could use some hard physical labor to vent some of his frustrations. Ellie sighed and dismounted, taking bubbles reigns as Tandy grabbed Tank.

“This is gonna take a while.” Ellie sighed as they headed for the barn. “We’ll work with him for an hour every morning. Do you think you can train Tank to be a little less sensitive to signals?”

“Its possible. He doesn't seems that old and he has the patience of a saint, bless him.” Tandy said fondly.

“He’s gonna need all the patience he’s got.” Ellie muttered.

Raph hammered the last of the plywood into place. The two story building was complete, at least structurally. The upper floor was the recreation place and two bedrooms that would belong to Leo and Raph. The first floor was a huge kitchen and dining area with three more bedrooms, one for Ellie and one for the three orphans she had practically claimed as her own. There was one more bedroom to be used for a spare in case they took someone on or maybe for when Dori was old enough for her own room. The twins Ellie had saved from starvation had finally woke been able to tell them their names. They were only three and were still so thin and tired. Raph frowned and with a grunt he went over to Niko and started helping on the deck they were building. The nice thing about not having to buy anything was that they didn't have a limit on how much or what kind of material they wanted. For now at least. The deck would be huge, set onto concrete footings and wrapping halfway around the house. Between Raph, Niko, Brit, Seth, And Donnie, they had the deck done in a couple of hours. Niko was delighted with the Turtles superior strength and speed and Brit complimented Raph with a smile and a wink that made his cheeks warm up.

When the deck was done, they hurried to stain it so it would have time to dry. Who knew when they would get rain again. It had been a dry summer from what Matt told them. By the time they were finished, the sun was setting. Raph’s stomach growled and Brit laughed. “Looks like somebody is ready for dinner.” She teased, nudging him playfully. He grinned.

“Yeah, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse, or maybe a pretty brunette.” He made a lunge at her and she shied away, squealing as playful girls do.

“You really think I'm pretty?” She asked, looking up through her thick lashes, playing the demure maid.

Awkwardly, Raph brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Well yeah. Everyone here thinks you’re pretty.” He fumbled.

“I bet your little girlfriend doesn't.” She answered slyly.

“Girlfriend?” Raph repeated, confused.

“Your noble leader.” She rolled her eyes.

Raph frowned. He didn't exactly like the way she was talking about Ellie but he was mollified by Brit and instead of standing up for Ellie, he said. “She ain't my girlfriend.”

“Really? You two are always running off together. You take orders from her even better than from your own brothers. I guess I just figured she had you whipped.” Brit shrugged.

“I ain’t whipped,” he said adamantly.

“Whatever you say.” She said, but Raph got the sense that she didn't believe him.

The next day, Ellie and Tandy brought Tank out again and when Raph caught Brit meandering across the road, he flat out refused to do as Ellie asked.

“I ain't getting’ on that god damned thing ever again.” He practically growled.

“Okay.” Ellie said in a calm voice but her eyes were blazing and a slight flush was creeping up her cheeks. “Tandy, can you go get Donnie? He’s next in line to learn to ride. Let him know I'm going to take him with me to clear houses this afternoon too if he’s not too busy.”

“You’re takin’ Donnie?” He asked. Tandy didn't move, wanting to witness the argument she knew was about to take place.

“Well, I can't take you now.” She shrugged.

“This is stupid. Why can't we just take the truck?” Raph fumed. He actually liked clearing houses. Way more action than sitting around the settlement.

“We can't justify using that much gas.” She shook her head. “It's not being made anymore. We can't produce it and other people are going to want it too. We will run out eventually and we need the vehicles for runs.”

“I’ll take a truck if I wanna take a truck.” He warned her.

“The hell you will.” Ellie said, her patience drawing thin.

“You gonna stop me? Tiny thing like you?” He taunted.

“Leo will stop you.” She said flatly, a little thrill of satisfaction at the way he ground his teeth when she mentioned his older brother. “He cares about the needs of everyone unlike you.”

“You two don't know everything.” He answered “What about all the lives we saved? You tellin’ me they ain't worth the gas?” Ellie dropped her eyes for a second.

“Of course their lives are worth it,” She said in a softer voice, “but we could do the same work on the back of a horse without wasting fuel.”

“It wouldn't be as fast.” He challenged, sensing a win.

“You’re right.” She said.

“So we’ll use the truck.” He said, smiling triumphantly and glancing to where Brit leaned against the building.

“No.” Ellie said, her mouth a hard line. She was tense now, hard.

“You ain't gonna stop me.” Raph fumed, “You or my brother.” He turned and walked away glad to have had the last word.

“Nice.” Brit gave him a cocky smile as he approached.

“I don’t take orders from nobody.” He told her.

“You gonna take the truck?” She asked.

“Damn fucking right I am.” He answered.

She threaded an arm through his. “Take me with you.” 

Maybe it was a mistake riding off alone. It was only once and there had never been anyone out there before and Ellie was just so shook up that she didn't want to be around anyone. With the first week of July had come the terrible horsefly and deer fly season so she couldn't go off into he woods. She trotted down the road to a place she had known a long time. It wasn't exactly a secret place, but with the humans dying all over the place, it was as good as. She trotted to the bridge. The Highway bridge they had called it, where highway 8 crossed over the Boy River. A stiff breeze kept the bugs off. She dismounted and let Bubbles graze on the overgrown grass on the side of the road. She knew the mare wouldn't leave, and even if she did take off, Ellie could walk home in an hour or so. She sat down on top of the rail and let her feet dangle into empty space. She watched barn swallows dip in and out of the shelter of the bridge, feeding the chicks they were raising there.

Ellie took a deep steadying breath. She was still shaking. She hated conflict. She hated arguing. She hated that she was going to have to take away a chore that Raph actually liked. It had been all she could do not to fly to pieces in front of him. She had always been an angry cryer and he hadn't exactly been nice to her. She saw how he kept glancing at Brit who had been skulking in the shadows. She’d bet her left nipple that she was behind all of this. He just had to be some macho asshat. She spat into the river, disgusted.

She sat there a while, calming herself. The blackbirds sang and a muskrat swam near the shore. She was just getting up to leave when she heard a car. She ran to her horse, hoping they were going fast enough that they wouldn't notice her hiding behind the mare. She waited but her gut dropped when she heard the car slow. As fast as she could she mounted, cursing herself for not bringing someone with. She could die out here and no one would know. She dug her heels into Bubbles, driving the horse into a gallop and cursing herself again when the SUV only sped up until they were driving alongside her. A window rolled down.

“Stop or I’ll shoot you in the head.” A burly man with a beard called out. She caught a glimpse of the black gun in his hand. What choice did she have? She couldn't out run him on a horse. She reigned Bubbles in to a stop and the guys piled out of the vehicle. Her hand strayed to her belt, hoping to catch them off guard and she cursed herself a third time for leaving without her gun. It had been her last hope. Her only chance now was the knife she kept clipped to her pants. She didn't know how to fight with it. She didn't know what to do.

“Off the horse, little lady.” The man with the gun said. She looked them over as she dismounted. They seemed clean and healthy. That meant they were either really good at stealing, or they had a settlement of their own. Ellie hoped it was the latter. They would be less likely to hurt her that way.

“Now what's a good lookin’ girl like you doin’ out here in the sticks?” The man asked.

“Well I was going to jump into that River and drown myself until you assholes came up and scared me.” She answered, putting on the face like she had learned to do so well. She couldn't let them know she was scared.

“Oh I doubt that.” The man said as another came up and took her horse and her knife, leaving her alone and vulnerable. 

“What do you want?” She asked, done with the little game he was playing.

“Direct. To the point. I like that.” He said. “You’re gonna come with us.”

“Or you could just leave me here.” She said.

The man laughed. “That would be a waste. Huck, get her in the truck.”

One of the other guys grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the back of the he vehicle. They didn't tie her up or cover her eyes. They must have been pretty confident in their ability to keep her. Ellie leaned hard against the door, leaning as far away from the nearest guy as possible. She let the wind blow her hair back, out of her face and she made herself take note of where they were. Before they even got to where the turn off to get back to Ellie’s home came, she felt the vehicle slow down again only to look ahead and notice another vehicle was on the road. It was the truck! Ellie’s heart leaped into her throat. Both vehicle slowed and came to a stop. Ellie realized Brit was driving alone but she was betting anything that Raph had ninja-ed his way out of there and was ready for an attack.

“Brit.” Ellie nodded through the open window.

“Ellie.” Brit replied curtly

“So she’s one of yours then huh?” The burly man sneered. “You guys got more people off somewhere?”

“Of course.” Ellie replied. “And that girl there, she’s a favorite of our biggest guy. He’s going to tear you apart if you take her too.”

The man scoffed. “Im not scared of anyone.”

“You should be.” Ellie smirked, hiding her fear.

The man opened his mouth to reply when the door was ripped off and he was wrenched out. Even outnumbered as he was, Raph made quick work of the rest, knocking them unconscious and tying them up. Ellie took back the knife they had taken from her. Together they blindfolded the five men and they drove back.

Ellie’s insides were squirming. Every time she thought about how close she had come to never seeing her people again or how she might have become a sex slave or worse for those men, she felt like running and screaming until she collapsed. They returned home and put the blindfolded and unconscious kidnappers in the barn until they could figure out what to do with them.

Ellie knew she was a mess. She had kept her silence and her composure but that was quickly crumbling as they entered Tandy’s house and Raph turned on her. “What the hell’s the matter with you?” He growled. “You coulda been killed! Nobody goes off by themselves. Who knows what those assholes woulda done to you?”

Every word out of his mouth burned like salt in a wound and she felt the tears coming. Tendrils of nausea unfolded through her stomach and she wasn't certain she could hold her breakfast. Bone deep exhaustion rolled through her and she turned her back on him as he ranted about just how stupid she had been. A single tear fell from each eye as she stumbled forward to the couch and collapsed on it. 

“Enough, Raph.” She said in a small voice. “Please.” She had learned a lesson already. She didn't need his scolding.

Raph had never seen Ellie’s strength break. He had never seen her shrink and curl in on herself as she was doing now. He had never seen her shake or go pale. Even the silent tears were more disturbing than the ones she had cried for her family ever were. He was so angry with her that he hadn't even noticed but that voice was not the voice of Ellie the Leader. There was no strength to it. There was no command. She was pleading for him to stop hurting her and now he could see that she was already hurt enough. Her armor was gone and his abrasiveness was like sandpaper against her soft skin. Just like that, all the anger went out of him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He had a hard enough time making himself feel better when he was upset. How was he supposed to make it better for her? He sat down on the couch beside her.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled. “You scared me is all.”

An almost hysterical giggle escaped from her lips. “You were scared? I was the one being kidnapped. I could have been killed or raped. They could have beaten me for sport or forced a child on me.”

She was working herself up even more. She was going to go into a full scale panic attack if he didn't do something so he turned to face her better. “Ellie, look at me.” He commanded and her tearful and panicked eyes found his. “Yer safe. Yer home. No one’s gonna hurt you. I'm right here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you.”

Her eyes held his like a lifeline for a minute. She started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. Her hands still trembled but the wildness in her eyes slowly bled out.

“You gonna be okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She answered in a shaky breath. “I need to eat something though. I need to settle my stomach.” She got up and walked over to the fridge and Raph followed, not wanting to leave her alone in case she went to pieces again.

Ellie grabbed some yogurt and ate it while she leaned against the counter. She was pulling herself together a little bit at a time. She rinsed off her spoon and tossed her yogurt cup and then drank a glass of water.

“Better?” He asked.

“Better than before.” She answered. Her eyes went to the floor again, as though she were afraid to look at him. “Look, I’m sorry I ran off like that. I wasn't thinking. I put you in a bad position. I don't want you to feel like you always have to babysit me.” Scared Ellie, submissive Ellie, apologetic Ellie. He was seeing sides to Ellie today he hadn't even considered she might have. He wasn't going to lie though, he did feel like he had to babysit her a lot of the time. “I think maybe it wouldn't be that way if you guys taught us a little hand-to-hand combat.” She surprised him by saying. “I had my knife but I had no idea where to even start disarming them.”

“They were all bigger ‘n you. I doubt you woulda been able to anyway.” He said.

“What, you’ve never beaten an opponent bigger than yourself?” She asked, knowing full well they had fought mutants and aliens and ninja foot soldiers.

“I’ll talk to Leo.” He said. “We could probably start some lessons. You okay if I leave you here?” She nodded and he headed for the door, intent on having this conversation with Leo right away.

“Raph?” Ellie called. He stopped and turned and saw she had followed him a little ways. She took a few more tentative steps and then all in a rush she hurried forward and wrapped her arms as far around him as they would go and squeezed him in a tight hug, her cheek pressed against his plastron.

“Thank you for saving me. I’ve never felt relief like I felt when I saw that truck and knew you were coming for me.” She released him and retreated a few steps, looking a little flushed. She wasn't the only one. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged. A real hug. Not the bro hug him and his brothers sometimes did. It had to have been since he was a child, before he was too cool to have splinter’s arms around him.

“No problem.” He mumbled and turned to leave. Just as he got to the door, it flew open and a furious looking Jake stood before him. “I already yelled at her.” Raph said to him, figuring he had probably just heard the news. “She cried and she’s just pullin’ herself together. If yer gonna yell at her you better just turn around.”

Jake peered around Raph and watched as his sister settled into the couch with a tired sigh. She did look a mess, and exhausted to boot.

“I won't yell at her.” He promised. Raph moved out of his way and once he was in, he left them alone. Jake went and sat next to her and drew her into a hug. “Don't ever scare me like that again.” He said gently. He heard her sniff and realized she was crying again. He could understand if she felt she couldn't let it all out in front of Raph.

“I'm sorry.” She said. “Raph was just being so difficult and you know I hate arguing and he just gets so heated and I was just so shook up and I didn't want anyone to see me like that.”

“I know Ellie. You need to think before you go off though.” He knew his sister was a rock that many could lean on, but she was soft at heart. She was all love and fairness and hope and she had stepped up to lead them here and make a living here but he knew the harder parts of leading were wearing on her. He remembered when she had been indecisive and unorganized. She had been as ADD as they got and she still was sometimes but being responsible for all these people had changed a lot about her too. He knew she had learned to cover what she was feeling. She used to have a face that read like a book. Angry, sad, mad, happy, they were all there. Now, when anyone spoke to her, she weighed the words before she let emotion cross her face. Her unending patience was the only way she hadn't snapped or cracked yet because he knew that at the end of her very long fuse was a massive temper. He remembered the fights they would have. An angry cryer, she would scream at him through her tears. He sighed and squeezed her.

“I know a lot of the stuff here isn't how it used to be. You’ve had to be a lot tougher than you ever had to be before all of this. You don't have to lead if you don't want to, you know. Everyone looks to you because you brought them here. They could look to someone else if you wanted them too.” He said.

“I brought them here. What happens to them is my responsibility.” She answered, wiping her eyes.

“We’re all here together, as a group. Whatever happens to us now is everyone’s responsibility.” He argued.

She sighed and sat up straight. “I’ll think about it.” She said. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

He booked her nose and she slapped his hand away with a little smile. “Don't go getting hurt. You’re all the family I have left.” He said.

“I’ll do my best.” She replied.


	7. Chapter 7

As everyone filed in for dinner, the tension in the air was palpable. As everyone settled in and began to eat, Leo didn't hesitate to bring up the prisoners.

“What are you planning on doing with them, Ellie?” He asked.

“I don't know.” She answered. “I don't want to keep them here though.”

“You shouldn’t have brought them here in the first place.” He chided.

Ellie frowned. “I couldn't just leave them there. They were too close to us. They could have found us.”

“Or they could have gone back.” Leo said.

“I wasn't ready to risk this place.” She defended.

“They’re here now, and that’s a risk.” Leo answered. “There isn't much we can do about it now. What will we do with them?”

“We could drive them far away and drop them in the middle of nowhere.” Donnie suggested. “Leave them with no food and no weapons. They’ll be too busy trying to survive to try and find us.”

“What if they’re from this area? It wouldn't be too hard for them to figure out where they are and find their way back,” Leo said. “I’d feel better if they were dead.”

Silence hung heavy in the air. Execution hadn't crossed any of their minds. Ellie was the first to recover. “We can't just kill them.” She said, appalled. 

“We can.” Leo said. “We’ve had to before back in New York. These men are criminals. We’ve killed better people to stay alive.” The solemn looks on his brothers’ faces backed up his story.

“How do we know they’re criminals? We don't know anything about them.” Ellie said.

“They tried to take you against your will. That’s kidnapping. That’s a crime.” Leo pointed out.

Ellie drew a blank. She couldn't find another argument against him. “It’s not right.” She said, determined. “Enough people are dead. We shouldn't be killing each other.”

“Do you love this place, Ellie?” Asked Leo. “Do you believe we’ll thrive here?”

“Yes.” She answered immediately. She had put so much effort into getting their home together. It would work.

“And the people here, you care about them?” He asked.

“Of course.” She answered.

“Would you die for them?” She looked over her group of friends and family.

“Yes.” She answered.

“Would you kill for them?” Their eyes locked together and she couldn't find words. It was wrong to kill people, and it was wrong to put everyone and everything she loved at risk. It was all wrong. Could she kill to keep her family safe? She feared that would break her. Her eyes broke from Leo, a flush creeping up her cheeks. Her eyes scanned over each person sitting at the table and she tried to imagine what she would do if she knew that those men would return and slaughter them. Her friends Ev and Tandy. Her brave turtles. Jake, Niko, and Mike. Her eyes landed on the children and a quiet determination set in. No harm could come to them. They were the future. They would rebuild the world.

“If I had to.” She answered Leo.

“We have to.” He insisted.

“Tomorrow morning then. Mikey, you and the guys dig five graves before sunrise tomorrow please.” Ellie stood and quickly exited the room. She had lost all of her appetite. As a matter of fact, her stomach was twisting in knots and her heart was hammering. She had never sentenced anyone to death before and killing people wasn't the same as killing deer. She wished she could ride away, but she would never ride off alone again. Instead she went to the barn. Tank poked his massive head out of the stall when he heard her approach. She stepped into his stall, running her hands over his body, checking his feet and untangling some of his long mane. The work slowly relaxed her and as she breathed in the scent of hay and horse, a gentle peace came over her. It was hard to worry about tomorrow when time seemed to stand still there. Feather, Belle, Bubbles and Thor snorted now and again, breaking the quiet. Ellie stayed there for hours, until the sky turned purple and the horizon held only the last few moments of sunlight. She would have expected Ev or Tandy to come for her. Maybe Jake or Donnie. It wasn't though. When Ellie felt a presence she turned and the hulking figure that was Raph leaned silently against the wall. She sighed and left Bubbles to her hay. She walked out of the barn and stood before the door, looking over everything they had built there.

“It don't have to be you who does it.” Raph said. “You don't even haveta be there to see it.”

“If I can condone execution then I can be there to see the result.” She said. “Haven’t you ever watched Game of Thrones?”

“This ain't no damned fairy tale.” Raph answered.

“No, it's not. More like a horror film.” She said quietly.

“It ain't as bad as all that.” Raph defended.

“The world as we know it is ended, we’re executing prisoners, and really none of us know what we’re doing.” She pointed out. “Don't you ever think about how we’re going to make it through the winter?” She asked. “It's coming up fast and really, what do we know? We have no idea how much food we actually need or even how to process what we have to be able to use it. How are we going to mill the wheat? Where are we going to store everything? What if we have to kill off all of our livestock? Without our animals, we could die of starvation. We don't even know how to make butter or cheese. How about canning? How are we going to preserve our food? We can't freeze everything. The little solar panels Donnie installed won't be enough to power everything. What are we going to do if something goes wrong?”

Raph contemplated quietly for a moment, his brow furrowed and his eyes focused but not seeing. “Ain't there a book or somethin’ we could get? I know the Internet is done for now but someone put all that in a book somewhere right?”

“Reading about something and actually doing it are two different things.” Ellie said.

“Have you met Donnie?” He asked. “He reads about somethin’ once and boom, he’s an expert.”

“That's true.” Ellie said. “And even if he can't figure something out, there should be enough brain power here to figure something out. I know where there’s a library. The next time we run we could stop. Maybe Matt knows where there’s a bookstore near by.”

“See? It ain't all bad.” Raph smiled at her.

She shot him sideways look, softened with a grin. “You always have to be right don't you?”

“Yeah.” He answered nudging her. “You better remember that.”

“How could I forget with you always swaggering around like you know everything?” She shot back giving him a sideways glance. 

“Hey, I just want everyone to know how it is.” He teased.

She chuckled and then sighed. Her eyes once more traveled over the buildings that were scattered here and there. Her eyes landed on the milking barn where the five men were imprisoned right then. Her smile faded.

“I’ll be there tomorrow, but I can't do it Raph.” She admitted, her eyes down.

Raph knew Ellie was a determined person who could be hard when she had to be but he knew by her reaction at dinner that she wasn't ready to kill people. He and his brothers had killed before. They’d had to.

“You ain't gotta.” Raph said. “Leave the killin’ to the monsters.”

Ellie looked up at him, her face serious as her eyes searched his. “You really believe that don't you?” She asked. He shrugged. “You’re not you know.” She said

He gave a slightly derisive snort and shook his head. “Monster. Freak. Mutant. They all mean the same thing.”

“You’re not a monster, Raph. You or your brothers. You’re people just like the rest of us. You just look different is all.”

Raph remained silent. He was touched by the sincerity in her voice. He liked that she didn't see him as a monster. Just because she didn't think he was didn't mean he wasn't though. He looked down at her and she smiled gently up at him. 

“I'm exhausted.” She finally broke the silence. “I'm going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Raph nodded and Ellie turned to the room she was currently sharing with Ev.

That night, Ellie, Tandy and Ev sat in Tandy’s room. They had wanted the story of the kidnapping themselves and so she told them what had happened and how Raph had taken her to task about it and how he had then apologized and tried to make her feel better.

“You hugged him?” Ev asked. “Dang, Ellie. That was brave. Did he melt or something? I’ve heard displays of affection are his kryptonite.”

“It was awkward.” She admitted. “I think he just needs to get used to it. None of them have had many hugs I bet.” 

“Have you met Mikey?” Ev asked.

“Yeah really.” Tandy put in. “He hugs everyone, the flirt.”

“Mikey’s different.” Ellie said. “He’s personable.”

“I'm just glad you’re safe.” Tandy said. “I don't know what we’d do without you.”

“You’d be fine.” Ellie promised. “Everyone here is just as capable as me at getting things done.”

“Yeah, but everybody trusts you.” Tandy said. “Not everyone trusts us yet.”

“They don't all trust me at first.” Ellie pointed out. “It takes time and effort.”

“Well you’re so good at getting them to trust you. We haven't had anyone walk away yet.” Tandy said

“They would be crazy to. We have a pretty dang good set up.” Ev pointed out. “As a matter of fact, if someone tried to leave after we showed them what we had to offer, I would be suspicious.”

“Why?” Tandy asked.

“Well maybe that person has people like us and they want what we have so they go get their people and come shoot us to pieces and take what we built.” Ev said.

“What would you do if someone wanted to leave?” Tandy asked.

“I don't know.” Ellie answered truthfully. “I would have to talk to everyone. How’s the cabin looking?”

“Dry wall’s up and mudded or whatever it's called.” Ev said. “They finished the front porch. Niko keeps going on about how he would have made a fortune if he’d had the turtles as a construction crew. He says they’re more efficient than any team he’s ever seen. We can start painting tomorrow after they tile the bathrooms and put in the flooring.”

“That would be nice.” Ellie sighed. “I could use a day at home.”

“We like having you home.” Ev said. “Though I must say its been a little more comfortable without Raph hanging around glaring at everyone.”

“He just needs work he likes to do. He likes building things and he likes clearing the houses. He hasn't learned to enjoy the stillness yet.” Ellie defended him.

“He does seem a little more relaxed than he was when we first came here.” Ev reflected. “Might have something to do with that brat.” 

“Have you spoken more than five words to Brit since she showed up?” Tandy scolded. “You three are being catty and petty.”

“You can't tell me you like her.” Ev said.

“I like her just fine.” Tandy said. “She’s had just as hard a time of it as anyone else here.” Ev harrumphed and Ellie’s mouth was set into a stubborn line. “You guys are seriously impossible.” She shook her head and stood up. “I'm going to bed. Lots of work set for tomorrow.” She headed for her own room. Ellie and Ev followed her lead, passing out in the room they were temporarily sharing. Only a couple more days. Once the paint was dry, they would be able to move in.

Even though emotional exhaustion should have had Ellie sleeping well into the morning, a knot in her gut woke her up just as the night was beginning to lighten. Stars still sparkled in the sky and the moon still looked down on them, but there was a hint of grey on the horizon. She couldn't fall back asleep. They would be taking five lives in a few short hours. She quietly rose from her borrowed bed, careful not to wake Ev. She grabbed a glass of water and walked outside. The morning was cool though she was sure it would heat up as the sun rose. Night watch would be over soon and Mikey would be sleeping during the execution. Ellie was glad. Mikey had a soft heart and though she was sure he had killed people like his brothers, she thought it probably had more of an impact on him.

The sun came up and people stirred from the buildings around them. Ellie saw the three brothers heading for the barn and she headed that way as well. When she got there, they were dragging the prisoners out of the barn.

“We figured off around the bend would be best.” Leo said as he marched two of the five in front of him. Ellie followed until the place they had made home was out of sight. There was no ceremony. There were no final words. The blindfolded prisoners knew something was amiss though and pled to be freed. They promised to never return and implored them to think about the families that were waiting for them back where they had come from. They never saw the death stroke coming. They only heard their comrades silenced one by one until all five were gone. Ellie forced herself to watch and by the time Leo’s blade had severed the last head, her world was spinning.

“Ellie…” Raph started to say, but the rest was lost as a dull ringing filled her ears and the ground came up to meet her.

“Ellie.” Raph called to her as she hung limply in his hands. She was grey and her eyes were unfocused. He growled as he swung her into his arms. She shoulda never come with them. Donnie hurried over, checking her pupillary reflex and her pulse but as he was looking her over she seemed to snap out of it a bit. She began to struggle.

“Put me down. Put me down. Put me down!” She insisted as she squirmed. Raph set her on her feet only to watch her double over and heave into the grass. Her throat burned as bile coated it and she regretted not eating something beforehand. She heaved three more times before she finally straightened up, wiping at her mouth. Donnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder and could feel her body trembling lightly.

“Let's get you back and get some food in you.” He said. His eyes turned to his brothers. “Bury them you guys.” 

That night Raph sought Ellie out in the barn again. It was her safe place apparently. A place she went to cope when things were particularly hard or scary.

“I don't know why you like these things so much.” Raph said as he patted Tank’s neck.

“They don't talk.” She said pointedly. He fell silent and they stayed that way for a good bit. He helped her brush them down. The rhythmic work was almost soothing. He checked hooves with her and helped bring down hay for them, all in complete silence other than the soft sound of breath blowing from the horses’ nostrils now and again.

“I wasn't ready.” Ellie finally broke the silence. Raph made eye contact with her and nodded to show he’d heard but she came here for peace and quiet and that's what he was gonna give her. “I’ve seen people die. I’ve killed animals and been shoulder deep in their blood and guts. I thought if I put those things together that's what it would be like.” She shook her head, looking away and blinking back tears she didn't want to cry. She was so tired of crying. Raph just leaned against the wall, somber eyes looking down at her. He knew how it was. The kills he’d made still haunted him if he dwelled on them. They haunted all of them. He saw a tear slip down her cheek. This wasn't the first time she had cried in front of him. More and more he was realizing how soft she was on the inside. She might have been able to put on a strong face, but behind that mask she felt everything.

“We’re gonna be okay, Ellie.” Raph finally said. “We’ll figure it out one day atta time, okay?” Ellie wiped at her face, let out a big sigh, and then nodded. “Go back and relax.” He continued. “Splinter, Frank, and Jane have the kids tonight.”

“Can I hang out with you tonight?” She asked. “I love Ev and Tandy, but I'm not ready for a recap of this morning.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Raph said. He tilted his head towards the door, motioning for her to follow him out. They walked together to the house the boys were currently occupying. It wasn't really a house even, more like a large two room apartment located off of the back of Ellie’s family property. Ellie had already decided to make it Ev and Donnie’s lab/medical center once the cabin was finished.

“Ellie!” Mikey’s welcoming cry was a balm to her injured soul. His warmth was always soothing and she allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug. Donnie surprised her by pulling her into his arms too. Her friend was becoming better at human interaction. She suspected she had Ev to thank for that.

“How’s it going, guys?” She asked. “Did everyone get dinner?” She had been too upset to eat and her appetite was still MIA but that didn't mean the boys wouldn't be hungry.

“Ellie, we’re perfectly capable of feeding ourselves. More capable than most I’d think, seeing as we’ve been scavenging our whole lives.” Leo pointed out. “You’re going to worry yourself to death one of these days.”

Ellie gave him a sad sort of smile. “It's just the way I am.”

“Why don't you let us worry about you for once?” Mikey asked and then proceeded to pull her over to the couch where he made her sit and put her feet up. He took off her boots and began giving her a foot massage. She actually giggled before leaning back and closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of strong hands rubbing the tension from her muscles. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

Ellie woke with a start, curled on the strange sofa. It was early, the sunlight coming through the window pale and grey. The boys were scattered on mattresses on the floor, sleeping away. She looked them over as they slept. Mikey lay sprawled on his back, pillows and blankets stacked in a way that would allow him to lay comfortably. His legs and arms were all willy nilly and gentle snores and murmurs escaped past his lips. Leo lay on his stomach, his comforter up to his neck, breathing steadily. Donnie was curled on his side, his arms wrapped around a spare pillow. Her eyes landed on Raph. He was on his stomach, both arms dug under his pillow, his comforter around his waist. He was snoring so loudly that she wondered how she had slept at all. With a sigh, she stretched, letting out a quiet groan at the protesting muscles of her back and legs. The slight noise must have triggered something in Donnie because he too stirred and his head came up. It was obvious that he couldn't see clearly. He squinted at her and then reached for his mask and glasses.

“Morning.” He mumbled quietly.

“Morning.” She whispered in reply.

“You always up this early?” He asked.

“I never used to be.” She admitted. “After the grid went down, that changed.”

Donnie stood up and stretched, his muscles flexing. Ellie found herself surprised. She had never really seen Donnie as a muscular guy but he was definitely displaying otherwise as biceps bulged and lats rippled. Just because he wasn't as jacked as his brothers didn't mean he wasn't built. 

“Breakfast?” Ellie asked.

“Coffee.” He answered.

“What are you going to do when we run out?” She asked with a little smirk.

He scowled adorably. “I’ll genetically modify what we have and grow a northern breed. I can't live without my coffee.”

Ellie actually laughed which seemed to startle Leo out of his slumber. He raised his head and blinked at them and then glanced out the window.

“What time is it?” He groaned.

“Just before sunrise.” She answered. “Donnie and I are gonna head in for some coffee. You gonna come?”

“Not yet.” Leo answered as he grabbed for his mask. “I need to go check in with splinter today. I’ll bring the kids home when I come back.”

“Awesome, see you later.” Ellie said, waiving.

Ellie didn't have to wait that long. Only a couple hours later and Leo showed up at Tandy and Ev’s place, kids in tow. Ellie was surprised to see Splinter had joined them. He liked his seclusion and rarely made the journey down to see them.

“Hey Splinter.” Ellie said. “What brings you here?”

“I am here to supervise.” Slinger answered.

“Supervise what?” She asked.

“Raph talked to me about hand-to-hand and small weapons training. I agree with him. No one here should go into a fight not knowing at least how to defend themselves.” Leo answered.

“My son asked if I would train you all as I trained them. I am old and weary. I have decided to pass on the job of teaching to my son. He will be your Sensei.” Splinter said. Leo was practically beaming.

“Have the others showed up yet?” He asked as he put Dawson and Dori on the ground so they could hurry to wrap their arms around each of Ellie’s legs. She ruffled their hair affectionately.

“Not yet.” She answered. “And I’d really like to get the paint done inside. I'm sick of saying with Tandy and Ev. I love them, But really I would like my own space.” 

“Alright. I’ll go get the boneheads up.” Leo said. Splinter stayed and brewed himself a cup of tea and waited for his sons to join them.

Finishing painting was the priority. With the bathrooms done, all they needed to do was get the paint on and let it dry and then they could start moving stuff in. Donnie was checking power output while they painted and he came back with a frown. He grabbed Niko.

“we don't have enough power to run the walk in cooler and freezer at the same time.” He said. “I propose we build a windmill right next on the knoll, next to the orchard.”

“Do you have plans drawn up?” He asked.

Donnie shook his head. “I just realized the problem. I'm going to go draw up plans now and then we’ll need to go and get more materials. I'm sure we can use a lot of the leftover material from the house but we’ll need stuff for the blades and the wiring and mounting systems that I'm sure we don't have. I want to get a bunch of supplies for solar panels too. Mine are too small to make much of a difference anymore. We have too many people using the power for them to keep up.”

Niko nodded and left the painting to everyone else. He followed Donnie to Tandy and Ev’s house to help draw up designs for a windmill.

Ellie watched Raph and Brit teasing back and forth and it was making her bitter. Ellie was really good friends with Raph but whenever that girl was around she may as well have been a chair for how much he noticed her. Brit was all giggles and playful touches and Raph was sucked right in, smiling like he never smiled with her and chuckling along with her. Ellie looked at Ev and rolled her eyes. Ev responded with a silent gag, making sure not to alert the two to her and Ellie’s silent conversation. Tandy cleared her throat and when they looked she glared at them. She did not approve of their pettiness.

When the painting was done, they all gathered in the front yard of Tandy and Ev’s house. Brit was glued to Raph’s side as Leo began demonstrating the most basic of hand to hand combat techniques. After being coached through the moves, Leo had everyone partner up and go through the movements slowly. They practiced the same thing at ever increasing speed until most everyone was capable of the maneuver at high speeds. It took a couple of hours and some strict coaching but when Leo was finally satisfied, he released them back to their chores with a promise to continue the next day.

Late that evening, in the quiet of the gathering twilight, Ellie walked back to the cabin to check everything out. They would be moving the stuff into the cabin the next afternoon and she wanted to make sure it was all cleared out and the appliances and furniture was clean and ready. As she walked around back to see if the furniture was clean, she froze. As soon as she had come around the corner, Raph and Brit had come into view. He was holding her ass in his hands, her legs dangling by his shell and her arms locked around his neck. Their lips were locked together, a flash of tongue here and there as they moved against each other. Ellie’s jaw dropped and something close to anger stirred in her followed by confusion. If Raph wanted to kiss girls why should she care? Good for him right? It must be because it was Brit. She thought the girl was petty and no good. Raph deserved better. She opened her mouth to say something, but guilt held her back. What Raph did with his personal life was really none of her concern. She decided to just do what she came to do.

“Get a room.” She teased as she strode forward toward the back door. Ellie nearly laughed as the two scrambled apart like two teenagers caught below the bleachers. Ellie didn't think she had ever seen Raph look so sheepish. She continued forward and disappeared inside to check everything over. The furniture was covered and clean, the gear they had used to paint was put away, and the house had all the windows open to air out as the walls dried. Satisfied, she turned to leave. She hesitated at the door. She didn't want to see Raph and Brit together. It was ridiculous she knew and so she gritted her teeth and left the house. Relief swept through her when they were nowhere to be seen. She returned to her borrowed room, thankful that this would be the last night bunking with her friends.

Ellie woke at dawn to Dori and Dawson jumping on her bed and climbing under the covers. She couldn't even be upset at them as they cuddled into her sides. They were just too cute. The twins hadn’t been claimed by anyone yet. They were no one’s and everyone's responsibility at once. Ellie had the feeling though that they were choosing her. It was her bed they crawled into after nightmares. It was her they came running to when she came home and it was she who the tucked them in at night. As they dozed against her, she decided that she would mother them just as she had been mothering Kevin. In this world, there was no legal adoption. She would tell the group her decision and maybe then she would begin handing over some of her responsibilities as leader over to the others. 

“I'm thinking of adopting Kevin, Dawson, and Dori.” Ellie said to Tandy as they both sat astride their horses late that afternoon. All of the furniture and appliances had been moved in and installed in the cabin and now they were working with Leo and Donnie on their horseback riding. Tandy’s eyes never came off of her pupils but her mouth twitched into a soft smile. 

“I'm glad. Those rascals love you. All of them.” Tandy said.

“I love them too. Do you think I need to do anything official? Maybe we should start keeping records. It would be good to follow who comes into and out of this group and what happens to them. It would probably be good to keep track of marriages and babies so no one ends up with their cousin or something equally weird.” Ellie rambled on.

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Tandy said. “We have enough going on here without adding all of that to the fray. Just tell everyone else you’re adopting them and that should be enough. I mean, we don't even have housing for everyone here yet.”

“I was thinking of moving them to town.” Ellie told her.

“It's not safe to spread ourselves out like that.” Tandy said.

“Some people say not to keep your eggs all in one basket either. I thought about this all morning. We could build a wall and watch towers and have a warning or alarm system in place. That way if trouble ends up in one spot, everyone else is forewarned and can come prepared to fight.”

“We should run it by the group.” Tandy said skeptically. “Leo’s a good tactician. He would know if it's a good idea.”

“You know, I was considering forming a council to make big decisions.” Ellie mused. “One person from each specialty to make decisions about which direction this place should head.”

“Probably a good idea.” Tandy answered. “The more people we have the more ideas there will be about what we should do.”

“right.” Ellie said. “And I don't want to be the one making all of the decisions anymore. I might know this land and the rivers and lakes here but I don't know everything and having different view points can only help.”

Tandy barked an order out to Donnie, correcting his form as he followed Leo around the course set up for them to follow. “That's true.” She replied. “Who are you thinking of appointing?”

“Should I be the one appointing?” Ellie asked. “Shouldn't we vote?”

“I don't know. You’re talking about setting up a government. Do you want a democracy or a republic or a monarchy or what?”

“Shouldn't that be a choice for the council?” She asked.

“Can't ask the council if there isn't one.” Tandy pointed out. “You could appoint a council and then when they make their decision then they can deal with whatever comes next.”

Ellie nodded. “Well Frank, Splinter, and Jane will be on the council for sure. They’re the oldest of the group and age is one of the best ways to gather wisdom. Leo is a natural born leader as well. You and Matt are our main source of information when it comes to food and out livelihood. Jake is the master of fishing and hunting and Donnie and Ev are our medical and scientific team. Niko is our builder and Aroura keeps track of everything for us.”

“You should probably keep it to seven.” Tandy said.

Ellie thought for a minute. “Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Matt, Jane, Niko, and Frank.” She said. We can call in other people if a decision relies heavily on their expertise. Like if we need to decide whether to cut trees or clear forests we can call in and hear Seth’s opinion. If we need to know if we should hunt or fish a certain spot, we can ask Jake what he thinks.”

“Good idea.” Tandy said. “Have you talked to Raph about trying this again?” She nodded her head to where Leo and Donnie were doing figure eights at a trot.

“No. I don't want another fight.” She said.

“There will always be another fight with him.” Tandy said, shaking her head. “He needs to learn though. Everyone does. Maybe if you get Britt to do it with him it’ll go smoother.”

Ellie frowned. “Why should he do it for Britt and not me?”

“Because Britt is giving him female attention if you know what I mean. If you did the same you might just sway him.” Tandy said with a sly look.

Ellie was flabbergasted. “You mean, like, flirt with him?” He asked.

“Oh don't sound so shocked. You wouldn't dislike Britt so much if you weren't jealous.” Tandy said.

Ellie was just about speechless. “I am not jealous.” She said.

“Suit yourself. I’ll go ask Brit if she and Raph want to learn. I'm going to start doing lessons every morning after breakfast before Leo gets his hands on them and makes them all exhausted. Everyone should be trained up in no time.” 

Ellie just nodded. “I think it's time we started teaching some hunting and fishing skills too. We’re going to need it once the winter sets in. If we can get every adult to shoot a deer we might make it through the winter without having to slaughter and of the cattle.”

“You and Jake will have to teach firearm safety. We’ll need enough ammo for target practice. Good thing your parents stock piled so much.” Tandy added.

“I’ll probably start giving lessons on the compound bow as well.” Ellie said. “If we can find an outdoors store, Jake knows how to set bows up. He can adjust strings and draw weight and that stuff. As long as we have bows and arrows it should work out.”

“It's a lot of stuff to learn in a short amount of time. Maybe get with Aurora and make up a schedule. We can rotate lessons and work on a schedule. Splitting people up will make it so we can do more than one thing at a time.” Tandy mused.

“Great idea.” While you finish up with these guys, I'm going to go get started on today's stuff.” She turned bubbles and headed for the barn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely long chapter as I finally connected some older work with my newer work

It had been a busy day for sure. Ellie had indeed met with Aurora and she had drawn up a tentative schedule for lessons, raiding, watches and chores to be rotated among the members of the group. Ellie had then gone and talked to each person she was hoping to appoint to the council to ask if they would take on the burden of leadership. By the time she was done getting things set, she was late for dinner, which Ev and Tandy had taken over when she had failed to show up. Everyone else gathered though, and Ellie walked in to a full fifteen people waiting at the massive table they were finally able to eat at. Ellie couldn't help but smile. It would be their first dinner inside the new house. She hurried to take her seat.

“Before we start, I have some announcements.” Ellie said, looking around. “First, I’ve decided to officially adopt Kevin, Dori, and Dawson.” The people at the table murmured their approval “Secondly, I want to announce that I have appointed a council to govern our settlement. The council will meet twice a week and everyone will be welcome to join the meetings. Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Matt, Jane, Niko, and Frank will be our council members. I will be stepping back a little more so I can focus on the little ones.” She smiled over at her brother. “I guess that makes you an uncle.”

Jake smiled at his sister in return. “I'm down for that. I'm not changing any pee pants though.”

Everyone laughed and Ellie’s heart swelled. Everyone was so understanding and her fears of being criticized for her choices were unfounded. A few days later, the first council was held in the cabin. Every adult squeezed into the available space, along with a few teenagers. Ellie had spent the last few days going to the people of the group and gathering questions and concerns to bring to the council. She sat to Leo’s right now, nervously chewing her lip. When she was sure that everyone was there who had planned to come, she stood up, causing a silence to fall over those gathered.

“Good evening everyone.” Ellie began. “Thank you for coming to our first council meeting. I would like to introduce Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Matt, Jane, Niko, and Frank as our first council.” Each nodded their head as Ellie read off their names. “On to our first order of business. More than one person had brought forward their concern of the lack of space here. I have proposed that we move families into town. There are a handful of vacant houses there. We can build a wall for protection and keep watch there as well. We can set up an alarm system that will alert other houses to danger so help can come wherever any is needed.”

“How will we get at food? It’s all stored and cooked here.” Someone said.

“Aurora will be in charge of rationing out our food. When Donnie and Niko get power running for your houses you can store your food in your homes. This fall, what you kill you can keep. That's why we’re teaching everyone to hunt and fish.”

“If we’re moving away from here we want weapons.” One man said.

“You’ll have them.” Ellie said. “Any injuries are going to be on your own hands though. Any misuse of those weapons will result in their confiscation.”

“What do you call misuse?” Another person asked.

“Intentional harm, mutilation, or destruction.” Ellie answered.

“Why can't we just build more houses here? There are plenty of fields.” One lady asked. “It would probably be less work than building a wall around everything.”

“We need these fields for our livestock.” Ellie said. “We need to keep them where we can keep them safe. Without our livestock we’re more likely to starve.” That seemed to pacify mostly everyone and they settled into silence. “Any other propositions as to how to house everyone?” She asked. She was again met with silence. “Council members if you would cast your vote. All in favor?” All of them rose their hands in a show of favor. 

The rest of the meeting followed in a similar fashion. Plans for the windmill were revealed, a harvest plan was set in place, and everyone seemed to take to the council very well. It felt right. As the meeting concluded, Brit suggested a night off to celebrate the completion of the house as well as their new council. There were shouts of agreements, and plans were made for the next night.

The next day, after combat training, riding lessons, and target practice, Ellie found Raph and tossed him a set of keys. He looked at him and then her, confused.

“We need booze.” She said. 

He cracked a grin and hurried to the truck, pulling up so she could jump in. The trip to Longville only took twenty minutes and they decided to check out the library there which was relatively untouched. They took piles of book on animal husbandry, survival, farming, and processing food. Anything they thought might be useful was loaded into the truck. They also picked up more goods from the rapidly emptying grocery store there. They would have to find another soon. Finally, they ducked through the shattered window of the liquor store. Raph went to find his whiskey and Ellie went for the vodka. She had just removed two bottles of smirinoff when she was forcefully pinned to a shelf. The bottles went flying, one shattering as it hit the ground. The smell of alcohol and stale urine and BO just about choked her.

“Pretty girls like you shouldn't travel alone.” The disgusting man sneered as he pressed against her. Ellie was about to attempt a self defense maneuver seeing as she had recovered enough from her shock to act, but Raph’s voice was enough to get the creep off of her.

“She ain't alone.” 

Ellie turned to see the dirty, greasy, vile man backing away with a look of horror on his face. Raph had unsheathed his Sai and was stalking forward with the grace of a tiger. His eyes blazed and fury was etched into every line of his muscled body. With a shriek, the man turned and fled. Raph took a step forward as if to follow.

“Get your whiskey and let's go.” She said, distracting him. She reached up and replaced the bottles of vodka she had dropped with two new bottles. She followed Raph to where the whiskey was and when he had what he wanted they left. He eyed her quietly over the drive home, amazed that she hardly looked phased, and then wondering why he felt so shaky. As far as bad situations go, that had been pretty tame for what they had been through lately. No blood, no guts, hardly any yelling even. He could tell she was tense now but maybe she was learning to handle the harsh realities of their world a little better. That put his mind at ease. She would be just fine.

Splinter, Fred, and Jane the midwife lived out of sight of the other houses, just a short mile down the road. They jokingly called it the old folks home but it was important as it housed the well that drew their drinking water. They gathered the kids that night to take them to their place to sleep so the younger adults could cut loose. They would usually slept at the cabin, as would Ellie, Raph, and Leo, but they had a room set up at the old folks house too for nights just like the one they were about to have. Ellie knelt down and kissed each one and sent them off with hugs and warnings to behave. When they were finally gone, she reached for the bottle of vodka she had stored in the cupboard. 

“Ready or not.” She said to Raph and she took two big pulls straight from the bottle which was very unlike her. He tried to cover a chuckle with a cough as she gagged a little but the beady eyed look she gave him told him she wasn't convinced. She grabbed his bottle of whiskey and tossed it to him.

“Gonna show me how it's done, Big Guy?” She taunted.He opened the bottle and took three pulls without even a flinch and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I'm still a better hunter than you.” She said to make herself feel better.

“For now.” The turtle answered..

“Getting ahead of the game there huh?” Leo asked as he walked back in from bringing the scraps from dinner to the compost pile.

“Had a rough run earlier.” Ellie admitted, sipping on a vodka seven she had just mixed.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked. She explained everything and he leveled her with a serious stare. “Are you sure you should be drinking after something like that?” He asked. She knew he meant well and wanted her to deal with it instead of trying to drink it away but she knew what she needed and that was to just chill.

“Trust me, this is exactly what I need at the moment.” She replied, taking another swig.

Leo shrugged and stood up. “I'm going to catch a few hours of shut eye before I start night watch.” He said and he stood and headed for bed.

“I'm glad I don't have night watch tonight.” Raph said. “I haven’t had a chance to drink in a long time.” The turtles had better night vision than the humans so it was always one of them who was on night watch.

“I’ve never been much of a drinker.” She admitted, the alcohol she had slammed a couple of minutes earlier warming her blood. 

“You shouldn't need the head start then, lightweight.” He taunted. She stuck her tongue out at him. Dang turtle. He was always so cocky, so sure of his own importance. The only time he wasn't smirking or smug was when he was angry. Or when he’s with the kids. Her slightly buzzed mind chimed in. He was right though. If she wasn't careful her night would be over before it started. She got up and went and grabbed the laundry from the dryer and slowly sipped her drink as she folded the clothes.

“Can't you just relax a little?” Raph groused at her. “You always gotta be workin’. Even when you’re drinking. Sheesh. You’re gonna have a stroke.”

“Gotta stay on top of things.” She said. He just huffed and took another swallow of booze.   
“Bet it takes a lot to get you buzzed.” She commented as she folded a pair of kid jeans.

“Not even feelin’ it yet.” He replied.

They sat in comfortable quiet for the next few hours as the summer sun crept towards the horizon, breaking the harsh mid July heat. Raph went and started a fire and Ellie crushed some ice for their drinks. Soon, everyone came pouring into the cabin carrying bottles or cases of booze they had stored over at their houses from previous runs. The peace of the night was shattered as Donnie produced the blue tooth speaker and an iPad full of music. Drinks in hand, everyone settled around the fire, covered in sweatshirts and pants despite the lingering warmth of the day. They had quickly learned the mosquitos were horrid in the summer and it was a running joke that they needed to quickly raise their blood alcohol levels so it would kill the mosquitos that bit them.

Eventually, the night cooled and the mosquitos died down and the alcohol flowed freely with the music. Mikey was twirling Shay as they danced and Tandy, Abby, and Ev were dancing too, as was most of the group. Donnie and Chrissy were laying out against the ground, looking up at stars the turtles couldn't seem to get over. Where they had lived, light pollution had kept them from seeing the stars. Ellie smirked behind her drink at the stink eye Ev was constantly throwing their direction. Jake and Dani had run off, to no ones surprise, and Leo was having a conversation with a couple of the guys including Raph, but Raph didn't seem too keen on whatever they were talking about. His eyes kept straying.

Talking about what needed to get done was a seemingly endless hobby of Leo’s and sometimes it just bored Raph to death like it was doing now. Even with a heavy buzz from hours of drinking, he just couldn't make himself be interested in what ol’ fearless had to say. His eyes wandered for the hundredth time to land on her. Ellie’s healthy curves were swaying and moving in such an enticing way, the flickering light of the fire adding an exotic feel. She honestly looked a little ridiculous because she was so drunk that she kept stumbling into the others and nearly falling but when she had control she was stunning. Plus, he liked that she could be unashamedly ridiculous. Brit was never like that. She was a never changing bundle of attitude and sexual energy and it hadn't gone unnoticed that he wasn't the only person she charmed. Even now she whispered in the firelight to Niko who was grinning wickedly. Raph wondered if she would come back to him.. His eyes fluttered back to Ellie. No matter how many times the others tried to send her to bed, she had obstinately refused, going so far as to down a drink in rebellion when they mentioned it. Raph smiled a little. Feisty woman. The song ended and she walked over, looking like she had legs made of jelly. She collapsed onto the open space beside him on the bench.

“You ever gonna give up?” He asked. He may have found her resistance cute and funny, but he kind of agreed with the others. She was already in for a mean hangover tomorrow, she should go to bed and at least get some sleep.

“Only when you do, Big Guy.” She snickered.

Big Guy. She had taken to calling him that when she was taunting him or challenging him in some way. It wasn't very original. He was well over a foot taller than her so it seemed like a pretty obvious nickname but it was growing on him. He had always liked a challenge.

“If you tried to keep up with me, you’d die.” He said. He wasn't lying. He probably weighed more than twice her weight with his shell and his inhumanly large body and his well developed muscles.

“I can still try.” She said. She downed another glass and went to stand up to rejoin the dancing group on the other side of the fire, but her foot caught on the uneven ground and she pitched forward, heading straight for the blazing flames. All she saw was blazing hot light and then she felt the world shift as she was roughly caught and yanked backwards. She tumbled backwards right into Raph’s lap.

“Yer goin’ to bed.” He said, his tone brooking no argument. He stood and swung her up bridal style, carrying her back to the cabin. Her hand rested on his pectoral plate of his plastron.  
“Not as rough as it looks.” He heard her murmur to herself, and a little piece of his heart felt like it fractured off and attached to her. Even drunk, in a persons most honest state, she didn't flinch at touching his monstrous form.

Raph laid her in her bed, still in her clothes. He wasn't about to undress her. He figured if it bothered her she would get up and figure it out herself. He went to leave and her hand grabbed his. His heart lurched as he turned to look down on her. 

“I don't want to be in the house alone.” She said and he suddenly understood. The kids were gone and Leo would be out on watch until past sunrise. She was still a little shaken from the run in with the bad man in Longville.

“I'll be in my room.” He replied. She squeezed his hand gratefully before releasing it and he left, closing the door behind him. He crossed the little hallway to his newly constructed room and quickly undressed. He smelled like fire. Maybe they could go swimming tomorrow. It would be nice to be able to cool off if it was as hot as it had been that day. He crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

He woke late in the night, his senses alert. Something had woken him and he knew it couldn't have been the kids. Grabbing his Sai, he stood. Even if it was nothing it was best to be prepared. He listened and the noise came again. A whimper and then a thrashing noise. It was Ellie. He quickly and quietly exited his room an inched the door open to make sure no one was in there with her. She was twisted in her sheets and blankets. Sweat glistened on her skin. She whimpered and rolled again. He could hear her panting breath and smell fear wafting from her skin. He hurried in and shook her. She jolted awake and in her panic, she struck out, nailing him in the face. She scrambled away from him.

“Jesus, Ellie. It’s me.” He said, giving her space. He could see the whites of her eyes, like the time they had caught a pair of coyotes chasing one of their older horses in her pasture. She looked around to catch her bearings and her breathing gradually slowed. 

“It felt so real.” She said.

“Bad dream?” Raph asked.

“Yeah.” She replied. She didn't know if it was because of the run in with the guy in Longville or because of the copious amounts of alcohol but it had been a really bad one. The room spun around her.

“Fuck. I'm still drunk.” She said. “Is everyone gone?” 

“The music ain't playin’ so I think so.” Raph replied.

She shakily crawled out of her king size bed and stood up. Her notoriously bad balance after sleeping mixed with her drunken reflexes and she almost tumbled sideways. Raph righted her and then helped her out of her room and into the kitchen where he got her some water and made her a fish sandwich from the leftovers of their dinner.

“Awwww.” The blonde teased. “You do have paternal instincts.” Of course, she had always known he had. Ever since Kevin had come into the group, and especially with Dawson.

“Eat your damn sandwich so we can go back to bed.” He groused at her.

“Tsk tsk.” She tutted. “You’re going to ruin my virgin ears.” 

That got her a hard earned laugh. “Virgin my ass.” He replied. She did her fair share of cussing around there, especially with stubborn weeds or particularly dirty jobs like mucking the pig pen.

With a grin, Ellie proceeded to stuff her face and drink enough water to satisfy her terrible thirst. Sighing with contentment, she stood to rinse her dish to keep the mice from coming to scavenge her crumbs. A little more stable, she walked back to her room unaided.

“You gonna be alright?” Raph asked, hesitating at her door. 

“I'm fine.” She replied. “It's been a long time since I crawled into my parents bed after a nightmare.”

He knew what she meant but she sounded sad and he understood. Even though she was a grown woman and would never have run to sleep between her parents like when she was a kid, they weren't there to soothe her anymore. She missed them. Standing there, looking into her sad dark blue eyes, an impulse came on so strong that he didn't even think before acting. He reached out and dragged her body into his in a hug that was both fierce and gentle at the same time. One arm was wrapped around her back, squeezing her to him, the other gently cradled her head as she relaxed into his body, resting her forehead against his chest. Raph would never know what it was about that moment. Maybe it was the way she submitted to him, trusting him without question. Maybe it was the fact that she allowed him to take care of her and a part of him always had and always would crave that. Maybe it was her unashamed vulnerability with him when he knew she was capable of hiding it and taking care of it alone. Maybe there was just a piece of her that called to him in ways he didn't understand. Whatever it was, he fell in love with her at that moment. It broke his heart. Maybe she didn't cringe at his thick textured skin. Maybe she didn't mind looking at his scarred visage, but they were different, he and Ellie, and there was no way in hell she would ever want to press those soft pink lips to his thick green ones. He quickly released her and returned to his room, shutting the door before she had registered that he had gone. Ellie blinked at the door a few times and then entered her own room. Raph had never once openly displayed any physical affection. She was shocked, and honored, and she kind of understood his abrupt departure. After all, he had never been exactly tactful. She climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing Raph would come if she needed him again.

The sun beat down on the fields for the sixth day in a row. They were desperate for some rain, having to use the massive sprinklers to water their crops. Not for the last time, Ellie was out of her mind grateful that Donnie was a genius in all things. A few pages from a book, a few structural examinations, and he could put something into working order just like that, often even making tweaks that improved functionality. He was the only reason they hadn't lost half their crops yet. That, and Tandy and Matt’s farm experience. Ellie shaded her sunglass covered eyes. Damn her head hurt and she felt like a bloated bag of horse manure but she was still up and still working. She knew going into the night her hangover would be epic and she had promised herself she would still get stuff done. She kept her promise, tying up more of her tomato plant branches and cucumber and bean vines. She had dug out the full fire pit and added the ashes to the compost pile. She had helped round up the horses and move them to a greener pasture closer to the swamp. Then she had done dishes and changed bedding and swept the mess everyone had tracked all over the place the night before. She had hardly seen Raph at all until she went to check the crops down the road and saw that he was helping Donnie put together another sprinkler. He was often requested for heavy work like that. Even from her spot on the road, she could see the sweat glistening off of the turtles’ skin. It was another scorcher. In the nineties as the sun his it's peak. It was too hot to do much more. The turtles finished their project and that's when they spotted her on the road. They drove out to meet her, having used the trucks to haul out the heavy equipment. Bubbles pranced a little at the approach of the vehicles. They were driving less and less these days. They had picked up more horses and Tandy had been extremely successful in her riding lessons. they recognized gas was a precious commodity and so they used the horses where they could.

“What’re you doing out here?” Donnie asked as they pulled up beside her.

“Making the rounds.” She replied.

“How ya feelin’?” Raph smirked, leaning forward to see around his younger brother.

“Like you even have to ask.” She replied, gently pulling the reigns to turn Bubbles towards home. The turtles drove past her and by the time they she got back to the cabin, a flurry of activity was happening.

“What's going on?” She asked as she dismounted.

“Beach time!” Mikey cried jubilantly.

“That's the best idea I’ve heard all day.” She replied. She tied Bubble’s reigns to one of their rails and headed inside to change. The two other times they had hit the beach, it had been a matter of cleaning the horses or fishing. It was a six mile journey so they didn't go very often but the fact that they just couldn't get anything done in this heat made a trip to the beach for a swim okay. It was really the only place close enough to go without having to worry about people.. There was one other place with a beach that Ellie wanted to go, but she was a little bit afraid. She was planning on bringing Donnie out there one of these days to help fix it up and maybe get some solar panels up so they could use it as a little bit of a retreat when they needed it. And she was thinking ahead to winter. It was a big house. Her rich aunt and uncle had built the three storied monster. It was right on the lake and surrounded by forest and swamps and in a pinch it could shelter all of them together.

Mikey whooped as the beach came into view. TheY tied the horses and pulled off their gear. They laid out towels and set up beach chairs and stripped out of their riding gear and into their much more revealing swimwear.

Raph had slipped out of his denim jeans to reveal a pair of red swim shorts with a black stripe running down the outside of each leg. He ditched his red mask for once and stepped over to the group of guys who were already changed. He saw what they were looking at. It had been nearly three months since the group had come together, and being as close packed as they had been in the beginning, the guys had managed to see some of the girls in their underwear or wrapped in towels after a shower, but that didn't compare to the show they were getting at that moment. The girls, as girls do, had gathered in a group. They were chatting animatedly as they set up their own areas and then began to shed their clothing one pice at a time. Raph watched Ellie’s loose T-Shirt come off, revealing an almost flat stomach and full breasts encased an a polka dot bikini top. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and began shimmying out of them. Raph felt his cock twitch in his shorts as she bent forward, peeling the tight denim from her sweaty thighs.

“Damn.” Niko said as he watched the girls strip down.

“You said it.” Mikey replied.

Raph looked over at Leo and Donnie and smirked. Even ol’ fearless and braniac had eyes it seemed. He could swear he saw Donnie swallow as the pretty and petite Ev gave a wiggle and a wink over her shoulder at him.

“She likes you, you know that right?” Jake said as he peeled his shirt off.

“We’re not even the same species.” Donnie replied. Raph knew what he meant. How could any human woman want one of them. His mind flashed briefly to Brit but he didn't count here. With her, everything was a game and he was an experiment.

“You guys coming?” Tandy called. The girls headed for the water.

They didn't need a second invite. The guys charged in after, making the girls shriek as they splashed water over them. People were tackled, dunked, chased, and eventually everyone was swimming. The turtles especially enjoyed the dip in the lake. They were able to easily hold their breath for minutes and were excellent swimmers. A few of the girls produced bars of soap and washcloths and they cleaned up after a hot sweaty day. For hours they went back and forth between the water and the hot sand. Raph noticed, with a hint of jealousy, that Ellie and Donnie spent a lot of time with their heads together, whispering about something. After a while she settled on a towel that was laid out next to a chair that Raph was sitting in. She let the sun soak in to her skin, trying to even out some of her weird tan lines on her back. Sometimes she worked in the garden in shorts and a sports bra so she had weird lines all over the place. After a few minutes, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Raph, who had apparently had enough of being social for the day.

“Will you teach me to fight with knives like you’re teaching Kevin?” She asked.

His hazel-green eyes shifted to her. “Why you wanna do that?” He asked.

“So the next time a guy tries to lay his hands on me I can cut them off.” She replied with surprising venom.

Raph studied her face for a minute. Her answer made him proud of her. He always knew she was a fighter but hearing it made him feel she was just that much stronger. The fact that she was still thinking about that bad man tore at him a little though. She shouldn't have to live in fear. Bad things shouldn't have to happen to her.

“Fine.” He replied. “But you ain't usin’ dummy knives like Kevin. You’re gonna learn with the real thing.”

“Perfect.” She replied. “When do we start?”

That night, Raph listened to Ellie’s voice as she sang the kids a bedtime song. She always sang them country songs, probably because those were the only ones she knew by heart. The kids loved it though. They were clamoring for another. He heard her shush them and then a few minutes later, she came out of their room and into the living area. They moved together for a little while in silence, cleaning up the never ending mess that accumulated with the kids. When Raph was sure they were asleep and the mess was cleaned, he sat on the couch with a sigh. The sun hadn't set yet but it was beginning to touch the tops of the trees to the west. Ellie came and sat too, leaning her head back against the couch. Her eyes closed and Raph took that moment to study her face. She was tired. Exhausted, if the bags under her eyes and the color of her skin said anything. He couldn't blame her. Working in the heat and then spending a bunch of time swimming and then coming home and taking care of dinner and the kids, and all with a hangover. She was in rough shape. 

“I should’ve listened to you guys last night.” She murmured. “I get stupid when I drink.” She cracked an eye to look at his smirk. Raph loved to be right.

“We told you.” He elbowed her teasingly.

“I'm going to sleep like the dead tonight.” She said, closing her eyes again.

“I can stay in here tonight and grab the kids if they try to come wake you up. You need some rest.”

“You don't have to do that, Raph.” She replied. “I can handle it.”

“Ya know, they’re my family too. I don't mind takin’ care of ‘em.” He said in a voice that was so different than the one he used in front of others. It was softer, more caring. She had heard that voice before and wondered when it was that he had become so comfortable around her. Ellie heard what he was saying loud and clear. She was their mother in everything but blood. He recognized that but he felt he was their father figure and he wanted to pick up where she left off. Give her a little break. Her heart melted. He was claiming them as his in not so many words.

The soft smile that graced Ellie’s lips at Raph’s offer had his stomach quivering. She had never seen that smile from her and he wanted to see it again and again. He turned away.

“Go on.” He said, a little gruffly. “You got a lotta sleep to catch up on.

She thought of arguing with him. She liked his presence. Ever since he had stayed with her brother to allow her to rest, his presence had been a comfort, even if he was kind of rough and sometimes down right insufferable. She thought better of it and stood. Quick as a snake, she swooped down and pressed her lips to his cool cheek. She grinned when he jerked back, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Thank you, Raph.” She said and she walked through the door. Raph watched her go, his entire body tense until she disappeared into her room. With a big breath, he consciously relaxed himself. The warmth of her lips still burned on his cheek, like she had branded him with her mark. He dropped his head back and glowered at the ceiling. Damn woman was making his life impossible. She had been from the moment they walked into her life. He stood and pulled blankets from a cupboard along with a pillow and made himself a bed on the couch. Then he polished his Sai and then he walked outside to scan the property once before heading to bed. If he was going to be on kid duty tonight, he probably wasn't going to get a good nights sleep so he better hit it early. Once he decided all was well, and he saw Donnie near the road in the distance, he returned to the couch and settled in for the night.

Ellie dreamed so vividly she wasn't sure if it was real or not. She was at her aunt and uncle’s lakeside cabin. A cool breeze was blowing in through the open sliding glass door, beaconing her to stand out on the large deck. She obliged the urge, looking out over the tidy, sprawling lawn, shaded by more trees down toward the lake. A movement caught her eye and she watched Raph rise out of the water in his red and black swim trunks. He climbed the hill and looked up at her. He smiled his cocky smile and moved forward, and suddenly he was on the deck with her, his hard body behind her, trapping her against the railing. Strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned back into him, contentedness radiating through them. She woke with a start. The feelings of the dream were still so vivid in her mind, but she crawled out of bed. The crying was something she would know anywhere after hearing it for two months. She went to retrieve Kevan but when she exited her room, she could see Raph was already up and cradling the young boy who was slowly quieting beneath his touch. She remembered now that he had promised to take care of them tonight so she could sleep. He waved her away as the eight year old wrapped his arms around his neck. With a little smile, she returned to sleep.

The rain finally came three days later in the form of a raging thunderstorm. It raged for over an hour and Ellie and Chrissy kept the scared kids calm while Raph went out to help make sure everything was secure. They couldn't lose their livestock. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed around them. The winds were howling strong enough to shake the tin roof and Ellie was thankful they had built the cabin so sturdy. Raph didn't come back. Even as the storm died and the rain trickled to a gentle shower, he didn't return.

“Watch them.” Ellie said to Chrissy as she pulled on a rain coat and headed out the door.  
She called for Raph and no one knew where he was. The damage from the storm was fairly bad. Some fences had fallen, some buildings needed to be patched and Ellie knew without a doubt they would be spending a good bit of time clearing trails in the woods from downfall.

“Raph!” She cried again, starting to panic. Just then she spotted Tank. He was outside of his pasture which was across the road. She hurried over to the horse. He had a halter on and they never left the horses in halters out in the pasture. She led the stallion to his pasture and found out why he was out. The fence had gone down under the weight of his ripped up shelter. She caught something out of the corner of her eye and turned. On the other side of the broken shelter, a lump rose from the wet grass. Releasing Tank, she rushed over to find Raph laying in the grass. She almost panicked but she saw his shell rise and fall as he breathed.

“Raph?” She tried to wake him. His skin was colder than normal. He’d probably been laying there a while. She brushed the grass away and studied him for signs of injury. There was a scrape down the side of his face and his eye was swollen, like he’d been hit. She glanced over at the antsy stallion and guessed he had reared and struck out in the fear of the storm. Damn thing. She laid her hand on Raph’s arm. If she couldn't get him up soon, she was going to have to go get his brothers and Ev would want to coddle him and she knew how much he hated being doctored.

“Raph.” She called again, running her hand up and down the steely length of his arm. He groaned and rolled as far as his shell allowed. He wasn't on his side but he wasn't all the way on his back either. It was an awkward enough position that she had to brace herself against his chest to see his face. Slowly, his eyes opened and focused on her.

“Oh, thank God.” She breathed as she rocked back to sit on her heels. Her knees were soaked but she didn't care.

With another rumbling groan, he sat up. His head lolled a little, like the world was spinning, but he steadied himself. A big hand came up and felt his head. He grimaced.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her hands hovering but not touching. She knew how he was and didn't want to get him riled up in his injured state.

“Damn horse kicked me in the damn head.” He growled. “What do you think?.”

She tried not to let his lashing out hurt her feelings. Raph never coped well with weakness or injury.

“You don't need to be snappy. I'm just trying to make sure you’re not going to keel over dead. Can you get up?” She asked.

“Give me a minute.” He said. He sat fully upright. Ellie watched as he began to shiver. She could tell his whole neck was stiff. After a while, he slowly got to his feet. When he straightened, he staggered a little but righted himself. His eyes focused on her again.

“I'm fine.” He grumbled.

“You should go see Ev and Donnie.” She said as he stepped forward.

“I'm fine!” He argued. He stumbled a little on the uneven ground and she was in front of him as quick as a shot. Her warm hands rested on the outside of each arm and serious eyes looked into his.

“It takes a lot to knock someone out, Raph.” She said in a pleading voice. “You’re my best friend here. Let someone look at you, even if it’s just for my piece of mind.” She felt the tremors rolling through his tense muscles as he searched her face.

“Fine.” He said and he stepped around her, regaining some of his balance, and headed for the house. Ellie ran over and grabbed Ev and Donnie to take a look at Raph. They examined him and decided he would most likely be okay. 

“He probably has a concussion.” Donnie told her. “You’re going to have to wake him up every two hours and he’s going to have a headache and a stiff neck for a while. Make him ice his face. He won't if no one makes him.”

They left her with him. He was still shivering, even though the sun was starting to peak through the clouds and warm up the earth with its evening rays. Ellie grabbed a comforter and her dream of him flashed through her mind. Before she could chicken out, she plopped herself into his lap and covered them both with the comforter. She could feel the chill radiating from his skin.

“What are you doing?” He asked, tense.

“Relax, Raph.” She said. “You’re freezing and I’m sharing my body heat.” She could still feel the shivers that ran through his body. He shifted and then he utterly surprised her by lifting her into a more comfortable position and curling in on her, trying to use her much smaller body to bring his temperature back up to normal. His good cheek rested against her hair. His freezing hands had found their way under her sweatshirt to press against her T-Shirt, closer to the source of heat the skin on her sides and stomach offered. She covered his arms with her own, trying to leech out the coldness. Slowly, his shivering stopped. 

“Why’re you doin’ that?” He asked in a low voice. She hadn't noticed til then that she had been lightly tracing her fingers up and down his arms.

“Your skin is so different than mine.” She replied. He went to pull away but she restrained his wrist. “I like it.” She said. “There's more texture to it.”

“I know I'm a freak.” He said, his voice sounded angry. “You ain't gotta point it out.”

“Just cuz you’re different doesn't mean you’re a freak.” Ellie replied, tugging his wrist, trying to get him to relax his arm around her again.

“I know what I am.” He replied. He was about to say more when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw Tandy, her dark brow arched questioningly.

“Heard you got banged up pretty good.” She said to Raph who was tense as a board beneath Ellie.

“He did. He almost froze to death too. I'm trying to get him warmed up.” Ellie responded for him. “Survival 101 tells you share body heat.”

“They say skin on skin contact is the best. You naked under there?” She snickered.

“Tandy, you’re mind is always in the gutter.” Ellie giggled along.

“What can I say.” She shrugged. She turned to the sink to clean off a knife she brought in. It looked like she had dragged it through the mud.

Ellie carefully extracted herself from under the blanket and went to join her friend, leaving Raph covered on the couch. She grabbed some Advil and a glass of water and brought it to him and then started a pot of coffee. She ran a washcloth under hot water and approached Raph. He allowed her to sit beside him and clean his wound, though he grumbled at her attentions. She wetted the cloth in water again and laid the warm cloth across the back of his neck, where the muscles were tight and stiff. She handed him a coffee and sat down beside him with her own. Chrissy picked that moment to walk out of the kids room with the kids and they swarmed. Ellie told them what happened and kept them from climbing all over him like they would usually do.

By the end of the day, Raph was feeling warmed up and his headache was at a manageable level so he went out to help where he could. Most of the people working on fixing everything up refused to let him help out though and after a while, with the light fading, he gave up. He walked into the garage and heard voices inside. Tandy and Ellie were talking. He listened carefully, his sensitive ears picking up the conversation.

“That woulda scared me.” Tandy was saying. “Touching Raph? Whoooo baby. That's like pulling on a rattle snakes tail.”

“I honestly didn't think he was going to let it happen.” Ellie admitted. “That's why I did it without asking.”

“What was it like?” Tandy asked.

“What, sitting on him?” She asked. “It was more comfortable than I thought it would be. He’s all muscle you know. I thought it would be like sitting on a rock.”

“Do you like him?” She asked Ellie.

“He’s my best friend.” She replied without missing a beat.

“Yeah but do you like him like that?” Tandy elaborated.

“I don't like anyone like that.” She said.

“Well who do you think about when you touch yourself?” She asked.

Raph heard silence for a few beats and imagined her face flushing. He couldn't help but smirk. “I have three kids that interrupt my sleep almost every night for one thing or another.” She said. “I don't have the time or the energy to touch myself.”

“You tellin me you haven't had an orgasm in over two months?” Tandy whisper screamed, as though the thought were too terrible to imagine and saying it any louder would be painful.

“I'm usually falling asleep before I can get going.” She admitted sheepishly.

Raph’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as he imagined her sprawled in her bed, fingers imbedded in her pussy. He hardened instantly and he adjusted himself so he wouldn't get caught with a major hard on. He’d heard enough and he noisily opened the door and passed through the room to his bedroom, like that was where he was headed all along. He knew she would come check on him so when the knock came he called for her to come in. He was slowly pulling off layers of cloths and she watched until his chest and shell were completely bare. She handed him more Advil and a hot towel for his neck again.

“I’ll check on you every two hours.” She reminded him. “Try not to bite my head off.”

He grunted his response and she left. He finished undressing and climbed into his bed. His freed erection throbbed against his stomach and as he took it in his hand, he still couldn't believe what he had heard. More than two months without experiencing a single orgasm. That would kill him. His hand stroked down his thick length, his thumb tracing over the sensitive head. She had tried to please herself a few times before bed it sounded like. Tried and failed because she was always so tired by the end of the day. Maybe he’d ask Splinter to take the kids more often so she wasn't always chasing them around. His mind wandered again to the thought of her fingering herself. Then he wondered what it would be like if it was his finger in her tight little hole. His hand tightened and his hips twitched forward, sliding his cock through his hand a little harder. He wanted to bury himself in her beautiful body. He wanted to hear his name roll from her lips as he pounded into her. His hand moved faster, pumping over his shaft and squeezing at his head until he felt his balls tighten. With a strained grunt, his load shot forcefully into the air, landing in a sticky mess on the towel he had laid across his stomach. His cock jerked with each spurt until he was finished. He carefully folded the mess into the towel and threw it on the floor. He would take care of it tomorrow.

Strange, unremembered dreams flitted through Raph’s mind. His body was tense and when he felt his bed shift he woke instantly, reaching out and grabbing the intruder and pinning them down. His surroundings began to register and he realized it was Ellie he had pinned beneath him and he was completely naked. He froze, body tense as he's realized his mistake. Her eyes raked down his body as he rose to his knees and eased back, giving her room. He wasn't exactly shy, and he could help but smirk as her eyes landed on his semi-hard cock and widened. Even in the dark he could see her blush as she quickly looked away and a second later he smelled something. He carefully inhaled and his cock twitched as he realized the sight of him naked had her aroused. He was going to be hard as a rock in seconds if something didn't change. He moved and she scrambled away.

“Just making sure you weren't dead.” She said as she fled the room.

He smirked and then looked down at his quickly filling cock. He stroked it again, inhaling the tangy scent that drove him wild. Damn that woman was gonna kill him.

What a miserable night. Raph couldn't get into a good hard sleep because Ellie woke him up every couple hours. His neck was stiff and his headache was persistent. All in all, it made for a pretty miserable night which then became a pretty miserable day. Ellie hounded him to put ice on his swollen eye and cheek until he gave in. She kept an eye on him throughout the day and when Donnie came to check in, she pulled him outside and they whispered together in hushed voices so Raph couldn't make out what they were saying. Donnie didn't follow her when she came back in.

“What was that about?” He asked suspiciously.

“Just talking.” She shrugged, but her eyes never met his as she bustled around, gathering things for lunch once the kids returned from their lessons with Chrissy. Donnie popped in and out more often then usual and each time, he and Ellie would go off and whisper together. Every time Raph asked about it, he got the same answer. They were just talking. Finally, around three o’clock, Splinter showed up and announced he was taking the kids for dinner. As soon as he had said that, Ellie looked at Raph and Leo who were sitting on the couch after having been out trying to mend fences and help rebuild shelters after the storm.

“I'm going out on a scouting mission.” She said.

“C’mon, Ellie.” Raph complained. “Can't we do it another day?” He would never admit it but he wasn't feeling in top shape and he didn't want to be responsible for protecting her while he wasn't one hundred percent.

“It can't wait and you’re not coming.” She said. “I'm taking Donnie with me today. We’ll be headed to the outskirts of Longville. There's a lake there I need to check out. There's some pretty good hunting land there too that I need to scout.”

“Why bring Donnie?” Raph asked. Of all of his brothers, Donnie liked to fight the least. 

“We’re going to be moving through a lot of brush. He’s the least bulky of all of you.” She explained.

Raph grunted and looked away. It didn't sit right with him. Mostly because he was worried that she was starting to like Donnie. He didn't say a word to them as they loaded up and left.

Once they had pulled off of the property, Donnie cocked an eyebrow at her. “Why didn't you just tell him? He’s going to take it personally you know.”

“I want to surprise them. Hopefully the place is in good enough shape to just get some power going and be ready. That would be great.”

They weren't as lucky as all that but as Ellie looked through the huge three story home built into the hill, she knew it could be worse. The sliding door had been shattered and a bunch of stuff stolen but it wasn't anything they couldn't replace. They started cleaning up and were nearly finished by the time dark was falling. They loaded up into the truck with a list of stuff they would need and then headed home.

Over the next few weeks, they repaired the damage from the storm and Donnie and Ellie enlisted the help of Niko to make the lakeside property livable for all of them. They explored the two adjoining properties and decided to include them because Niko was fairly sure the big house wouldn't be comfortable if they all piled in there. They decided to cut a trail between all three properties and went to work fixing them up. They weren't in too bad of shape so it wasn't too huge of a project. When the new walls and windows were up, Ellie panted and decorated. She wanted this place to be a retreat of sorts for the group, and if they ever grew their group larger than it was, they could start an outpost there and hopefully gain more resources. 

Over the three weeks it took to fix everything up in Longville, Ellie’s relationship with Raph suffered. She had expected him to be irritable at first, knowing he would have thought she chose Donnie over him because he wasn't up to par to protect her. The next time she needed to go raid for food she had asked him to come and he had told her to ask Donnie and walked away. She had been trying since then to talk to him or to be friendly and he rebuffed every attempt. When she walked into a room, he left. If he couldn't leave, he only answered questions that needed answering with short, tense answers. At first, Ellie’s heart ached with hurt that her best friend could be so mean to her, but as the weeks passed her hurt turned into anger at his pissy attitude. He had no reason to be that way. The day the other properties were decorated and ready to be seen, her anger broke loose.

Ellie practically bounded into the room, her eyes full of excitement that even Raph’s poor attitude couldn't break. She went right for him and blocked his path as he went to leave the room as he so often did when she entered. 

“Gotta check on Tank.” He lied, trying to get around her without knocking her to the ground.

“Oh no you don't, Mister.” She said. “I have a surprise for everyone and you need to come with.”

He looked down at her, frowning. “Just take Donnie to your stupid surprise. I ain't goin’.” He growled.

He’d called her surprise stupid and his tone was full of distain. He put down something she had worked so hard on for so many weeks and that hurt. The hurt boiled to anger in a matter of seconds. Her eyes flashed.

“What is your deal?” She practically hissed. “I’ve been nothing but nice to you and you’ve been a complete ass for weeks! That's not how friends are supposed to act!”

“Donnie’s your friend now. Maybe you should just stick with him if you don't like how I act.” Raph taunted meanly. 

“Well what, Raph, am I only allowed to be friends with one person here? You don't seem to have a problem when I go off with Leo or Mikey now that you refuse to come with me. What is your big fixation on my friendship with Donnie?” Ellie asked.

“Do you like him?” Raph asked in a hard voice.

“I like him just fine. We’re good friends. What does that have to do with anything?” Ellie asked.

“Are you guys dating?” He asked, ignoring her question.

“No, we’re not fucking dating, Raph. Not that it's any of your damn business. The reason we kept going off together was because of the surprise we were working on. The surprise you’re ruining right now!” She replied viciously. A flicker of something other than anger passed over his face but before he could respond she crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. The stubborn set of her jaw told him he wasn't escaping this one as she said. “And if I was dating Donnie, so what? Why would you even care?”

Shit. She had caught him there. He didn't have a good answer to that. Ellie knew that as her friend, if she found love he should be happy for her. The same went for his brother. So why? Why was he so concerned about her and Donnie?

“This ain't got nothin’ to do with who yer datin’.” He growled, tension tightening each of his muscles.

“Bullshit.” She challenged.

“I ain't gotta take this shit from you.” He turned abruptly and stalked toward the front door to leave yet again.

“Coward.” She said in a level voice. He froze in his spot. She could almost feel the fury rolling off of him. He prided himself on his bravery and he didn't take criticism well in the best of circumstances. He turned and stalked towards her. Even in his fury, he admired her for foolishly standing her ground. He was about to change everything between them.

“It matters,” he growled, “cuz I want you for myself.” Quick as a snake, he swooped down and lifted her into his arms and brought his lips crashing down to hers. Too hard. She pushed to get away from him and it tore at his heart and her gasp of pain had him setting her back down. He didn't want her to see his hurt at her rejection so he quickly turned to leave but she hadn't regained her balance yet and when he jerked his wrist away from her restraining hand, she stumbled without his support and fell. The ground was hard tile and she let out another pained cry as her knee struck it hard. Raph couldn't leave her like that. He hurried back to her side and lifted her, like he had done the night she was drunk, and carried her to the couch. He gently set her down and just as he released her, before he even had a chance to start straightening, her hand cupped the back of his neck and those sweet, soft lips of hers pressed against his in a much more tender kiss than he had offered. His heart beat wildly as he felt her lips move against his and he took up her rhythm, following her lead.

Ellie couldn't believe what was happening. She had never given a though to why she and Raph were so close. She hadn't considered that the broody turtle might want a relationship with anyone. He was so independent and so hard to read and get along with she just figured he was one of those guys who wanted to be single forever because he couldn't easily bend to the viewpoint of another person. Yet here he was, looming over her with lips much gentler than she had expected after his first kiss. Her heart hammered in her chest as all of the tension of the last few weeks bled out and the rage of the argument cooled. Joy filled her and suddenly, she was crying. Raph pulled away, uncertain, breathing heavily.

Ellie tried to hide her tears. She was embarrassed by them and Raph was afraid he had hurt her somehow.

“Are you hurt?” He asked his eyes skimming down to the knee he knew would carry a bruise. 

“No.” She sniffled. “I'm just glad we’re not fighting anymore.”

He sighed and lifted her once more, settling onto the couch with her on his lap, cuddled into his chest. She quickly calmed under the soothing motion of his hand on her back.

“I'm sorry.” She could hear his voice rumbling in his chest. She didn't have to ask what he was apologizing for. He was sorry for being an ass for so long.

“Me too.” She almost whispered. “I don’t really think you’re a coward. You’re the bravest person I ever met.” She felt his arms tighten around her.

“Does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” He asked a little nervously. The few moments of silence from her made his stomach drop in fear.

“You know, I never considered dating at all here.” She admitted. “Too much work to do. I think I want to try it with you though.” She could feel the tension leaving his body and she reached up again and his lips met hers in a possessive kiss. This time it was him cupping her neck and the noise she made when his tongue slid into her mouth had his cock hard in an instant. He needed to quit now or he was going to bed her right then and there. He couldn't stop though. He’d hungered for a taste of her lips for over a month. His hand slid down her thigh. She squeaked a little as his hand brushed her injured knee. He pulled away, regret at her injury heavy in his mind. He gently pushed her off of him and got up for some ice, readjusting his hard shaft as he went. He made sure to take care of her like she had taken care of him when Tank had kicked him in the head.

“What was your surprise?” He asked as he pressed the cloth covered ice pack against her swollen knee. He watched her eyes light up.

“I can't tell you silly. It wouldn't be a surprise that way.” She said. “I have to show it to you.” 

“When?” He asked.

“Well I had planned on bringing everyone at once….” She trailed off and looked out the window. No one else was home but Leo was out in the garden and she could tell him they were going on a run. “But you’re the only one I’ve told so far that it's ready to see. You and I could tell Leo we’re going on a run and I could give you a special tour.” She said.

Raph’s insides felt light as a feather hearing that he had been the first one she had sought out to tell about her surprise. There was no way he was about to turn down a private tour of whatever her surprise was.

“Let's do it.” He grinned. They walked out to the garden where Leo was busy harvesting beans and raspberries and let him know they were leaving. Leo was used to Ellie taking off for no reason to Longville by now.

“Congratulations, by the way.” Leo said as they went to leave. “That was the loudest beginning to a relationship I’ve ever heard.”

Ellie just grinned and wrapped her arms around Raph’s arm and led him off towards the cars. She sped there, her excitement growing the closer they got. Raph was a little confused when they passed through the town and headed out towards what seemed to be endless woods on either side of the road. His interest was peaked when they turned down a winding dirt road and then turned on to another dirt road that was even more unkept. They had to saw through a few downfalls from the rain they had gotten over night to get there but finally, Ellie stopped the car where the trail forked.

“We’ll walk from here.” She said and she led him down the right hand trail down to a cute cabin built halfway down the large hill.

“My aunt and uncle built a cabin a few properties down. This was my aunt’s parents cabin. Niko, Donnie, and I fixed them all up and connected the properties.” She explained. She gave him a tour of the main cabin and the lake shore bunk house before moving on to the house and barn the next property over. When the last house came into view, Raph couldn't help but be stunned.

“Woah.” He said.

“It was my aunt and uncles.” She said. “Of all the work I’ve done on these houses, this one is my pride and joy.” She led him in, showing him all of the rooms and the appliances and the power Donnie had rigged up. She led him from the basement to the main floor where huge windows gave plenty of light and a fire place would give warmth. Then she led him up the stairs to the loft-like third floor. There was a walkway that connected two rooms on the left and right. They went to the right and she showed him the room with a full bed and two bunk beds.

“I set this one up for me and the kids.” She told him. She led him across the walkway to the last room. She opened the door. “This one is yours.”

The room was neat and clean and definitely masculine with a huge king sized bed covered in a red, black, and brown comforter. He looked around, amazed and then ashamed as he realized he had been a huge jerk to her while she was making this perfect for him.

“This is amazing.” He said. “It’s perfect.”

Ellie glowed under the praise. She slipped her small hand into his large, rough one and pulled him to the sliding glass door. Both loft rooms had their own balcony. Raph looked out over the yard and down to the lake.

“I wanted it to feel like a vacation home.” She said.

Raph looked over at her staring out over the lake. The breeze was lifting a strand of her golden-brown hair. She made him nervous now that the dynamic of their relationship had changed. It was like getting to know her all over again.

“You, uh, wanna go swimming?” He asked.

“I didn't bring my suit.” She replied. His face fell in disappointment. A sly smile crossed her lips. “I don't think lake water ever hurt any underwear before.” His eyes snapped up to hers and his cocky grin stole her breath. 

“I’ll give you a ten second head start.” He challenged. She took off through the house and out of the sliding glass door in the basement and went as fast as she dared down the hill toward the lake. As fast as she could, she stripped out of her tank top and shorts, covered in nothing but a nude colored bra and a flashy pink pair of cheekys. She ran out onto the dock and had almost made it to the end when she felt herself get scooped up. Raph had caught her and with her in his arms, he leapt into the cool water. She came up gasping, treading water, she wiped water from her face and looked for Raph. He came up a second later and she grinned.

“I like this lake.” He said. “It's nice and clean.”

“It's called Moccasin lake.” She told him. “I’ve been coming here since I was a kid.”

In a bold move he swam closer and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so she had to cling to him in order not to sink.

“I don't want to drown you.” She complained.

“I'm a way better swimmer than you.” He said. “This is nothin’.” And it didn't look like he was struggling at all either so she relaxed against him, wrapping her legs around his waist for a better hold. She lowered her lips to his again, awed that she had earned the affection of this growly, sexy turtle. She hadn't thought about dating, that's true, but the number of times her mind had flashed back to Raph’s naked body above hers had been far too many to be nothing. She let her hands run over his cool skin, feeling the thick scaly texture and tracing scars. Her hands wandered to where skin met plastron. That's when Raph finally let out a groan. Ellie stilled against him. He opened his eyes and saw her questioning look.

“You’re makin’ me hard.” He said, his voice husky with want. He shifted the arm that was cradling her so she would be able to feel his hard length between them. For all her bravery, she still blushed and instead of answering, she pressed her lips against his. He just about choked when she pressed herself against his cock, grinding herself against him through the denim of his shorts. It was all he needed from her. He swam to the dock and climbed the ladder without putting her down. Her lips hungrily devoured his skin, licking away drops of water and testing the scaly texture with her teeth. He made it back into the house, still dripping water, and brought her inside and all the way up to his room. He didn't even bother with the bed. 

“Bra.” He said as he braced her against the wall. She reached behind her, pressing into him so she could reach between her back and the wall. The fabric came loose and she slid it down her arms and let it drop to the floor.

Raph had to close his eyes for a second. She had the most perfect tits he had ever seen. They were big enough to fill one of his hands and the dusky nipple was hard against his palm. It was just then that Raph realized he didn't know where to go from here. Sensing his hesitation, she smiled encouragingly at him.

“Put me down and take off your shorts.” She demanded. He set her down and removed the specified article of clothing, leaving him only in a pair of red boxers which was tented by his raging erection.

“Now your boxers.” She said.

Raph hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them off, stepping out of them and straightening. He was actually nervous. He wanted her to like what she saw. The way she shook her head, eyes wide, as her eyes landed on his impressive appendage scared him until she said. 

“That's got to be the biggest dick I’ve ever seen. You’re going to ruin me for anyone else.” She looked up at him and grinned. She came forward and put her hand against his hard stomach, applying pressure until he understood she wanted him to move. He backed up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Then he sat. She knelt between his legs and a low rumble sounded deep in his chest when she took his head into her mouth. His cock pulsed as she added her hand and began to bob and stroke at the same time. His breath hissed out and he let his head fall back and his eyes close.

She stopped. “It's not as fun if you don't watch.” She said, bringing his eyes back to what she was doing. Her hair was in the way and he told her so.

“I don't have a pony tail holder. Guess you’ll have to hold it yourself.” The teasing, sexy way she said it had Raph tangling his fingers in her hair, keeping it at the back of her bobbing head. Her tongue stroked along his shaft and before he knew what he was doing, he was guiding her speed with the hand tangled in her hair. She started adding a sucking motion when she drew back.

“Fuck. Ellie.” Raph tried to warn her but she didn't back off. His jaw clenched and a deep moan tore from his throat as he erupted into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could but he was filling her too fast so she let the seal her lips made around his cock loose and it poured out, dripping over her chin and down onto her chest. He looked down on her as she pulled away, his eyes wide in disbelief. She grinned at him as she stood, and with a wink she strode over to the closet door, opened it, and pulled out a couple towels. She used one wipe herself down and brought the other back and laid it, still folded, on the night stand.

“What's that for?” Raph asked

She straddled him and his big hands cupped her firm ass. She felt his half hard cock twitch. So he was an ass guy. That figured. “Raph, you’re a twenty-six year old, muscle bound, testosterone filed man in his prime. It isn't going to be long before you’re ready again. While we’re waiting, I could use a little TLC for my downstairs if you get my meaning.”

Raph flipped them around fast enough that she clung hard to him. He scraped his teeth over each nipple before sucking first one and then the other into his mouth. His hands slid down until they felt the lace of her panties. He pulled them down and she arched her hips up to help him get them off from under her butt. When they were free, she spread her legs, giving Raph an unobstructed view of her shaved pussy. She thanked God that they hadn't run out of razors yet. She smirked as she saw his cock stiffen. He was going to have to wait though and after a few moments, she realized he was lost.

“Hand.” She demanded. He didn't need any guidance find her opening. He eased his finger in and she drew in a sharp breath at the stretching sensation. He had some thick ass fingers that was for sure. 

“You’re so wet.” He said, almost to himself. He began to move in and out, stroking her walls. That's when she reached down and guided his thumb to her aching clit. He got the idea, running his thumb over the nub while he stroked his finger in and out of her. He couldn't help but give a self satisfied smirk as she began to roll her hips. Her body tensed and her hands clenched in the comforter. She wasn't as noisy as he thought she would be but he could read her body like a book and as she tensed again, he pushed harder on her clit. 

Ellie's whole body locked and he felt her walls pulse against his finger. She opened her mouth and his name came out on a shout of ecstasy followed by a few “fucks” as the orgasm ripped through her. When her body finally relaxed, he pulled his fingers from her body and she watched with lazy eyes as he licked them clean.

“It's usually not that easy.” She admitted.

He smirked. “Guess that’s what happens after two months without.”

“You heard that, huh?” 

“Yeah. All I could think about after was buryin’ myself in you.”

“No time like the present.” She said brazenly. She slid back to the head of the bed and he crawled up after her, his massive body dwarfing her. He brought his lips to hers once and he quickly flipped to his back, adjusting the mountain of pillows so he could lay comfortably. He put his hands behind his head, muscled arms bulging and smirked at her, the picture of male sexiness.

“Do your worst.” He said.

Rising to the challenge she straddled his hips. Rising up, she pressed his tip against her opening and began to work him into her tight hole. Her breath dragged in through a clenched jaw at the burn of the initial stretch but she continued until she was seated against him. She had never had more cock stuffed into her before. It was such a snug fit that she could almost feel the blood pulsing through the veins that ran across the surface. 

Raph was glad Ellie had taken care of him with her mouth first. If this had been first, he would have already blown his load. Watching his cock disappear inch by inch into her had been the sexiest thing he had ever seen, not to mention her tight heat was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He knew he wouldn't last long. She leaned forward, supporting herself with her hands against his chest, feeling the low rumbling that she figured out he made when she did something he particularly liked and she rocked back and forth slowly. He held in there, bucking his hips and driving into her. He couldn't get a good angle from there though. He rolled them, careful not to crush her, and settled against her. He could really use his hips like this and his pace actually faltered when her hand slid between them and she began touching her clit. Her body tensed beneath him and with a gasp, her body arched up, her hips pressing up to meet his. Raph instantly followed her over the edge, having held off for a while by then. His seed poured into her and his cock jerked against her pulsing walls. When he was spent, she grabbed the towel and as he pulled out, she wiped the cum that poured out of her. He wiped their mixed juices off of his cock and laid on his side next to her, taking in her naked body.

Raph ran his fingers over her soft skin, admiring the smoothness when a question came to mind. “Why did you touch yourself?” He asked. “Was I doing it wrong?”

Ellie was practically humming her contentment. “No, you were perfect. It's just that I can't get off unless my clit is stimulated. I can't even get myself off just fingering my pussy. My clit is where it's at.”

“Mmmmm.” He replied, as he ran his nose along the skin of her shoulder. “Good to know.”

“Are you smelling me?” She asked.

He pulled back, slightly embarrassed. “I like the way you smell, especially like this.”

“Like what.” She asked

Another low rumble came from deep in his chest and his voice came out low and sexy. “Satisfied.”

Another tendril of arousal snaked through her belly at the sound of his voice. “We should get going.” She sighed. “If we stay like this I'm going to want you again. I'm going to be sore as it is.”

“Did I hurt you?” Raph asked, suddenly concerned.

“No.” She replied. “You’re just so big, it's going to take a little while to get used to you.”  
Raph stood up and pulled her with him, laying a chaste kiss on her lips before he straightened and walked over to where he had dropped his clothes. Ellie watched in fascination as his ass flexed with every step. She was honestly surprised just how human he was. Other than the shell and the lack of fingers and toes and the inhuman face and skin and the size of him, he was just the same as any man she had ever seen. He pulled on his wet clothes and she stood. As she walked to retrieve her bra and panties, she felt a little bit of his cum leak out of her. She knew she was safe for now, but she wondered if he could get her pregnant. He was large enough that she didn't think he could comfortably wear a condom and they had always been an irritant to her anyway. She still had a few more months before her birth control ran out though and she would find out from Donnie well before then.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie dressed in her bra and panties while Raph ran down to the lake to grab her shirt and shorts and the belt that held his Sai which he had dropped there before catching her. When she was decent again and he was armed, they headed up the trail, having come full circle back to the car.

When they returned, no one was really around. Leo must have gone off after harvesting but he had left the berries on the counter in a long box made especially for harvesting delicate raspberries. It allowed them to spread out and not get squished by the weight of the other berries. Ellie chuckled as Raph plopped them on the table in front of them and started eating them by the handful. She had discovered very quickly that Raph loved fruit. He could eat it by the gallon. The others had taken to bringing any berries to store in their fridges and freezers to keep them away from him. If they always left the harvest at the cabin, they wouldn't get any at all. 

Ellie straddled him on the chair. As sexually frustrated as she had been over the last two months, he had opened a gate that just didn't want to be closed again. Not only that, but Ellie had always been an affectionate person and it was nice to have another adult to share affections with. She stole a couple plump, red berries from his palm as he scooped up the last handful and popped them in her mouth, savoring the tart sweetness. Then she leaned forward and licked a little bit of berry juice that lingered on the edge of his lip. He captured her lips with his own and drove his tongue into her mouth. The taste of berries filled her senses and his hands cupped her ass again, squeezing as his cock jumped to life for the third time in as many hours. She ground herself desperately against him.

Raph broke away from her lips with a grunt as she arched her hips, dragging her center across his erection. “I thought you didn't want to go again.” He said before he pushed her hair back and nibbled up her neck, drawing a gasp from her when he ended at her ear.

“Oh I want to.” She replied, her voice breathless. “I shouldn't, but fuck I want to.”

Raph stilled her seeking hips in his hand. He dragged her down his cock once, nice and hard, just to feel her buck and then he stood and brought her into his room. He laid her on the edge of his bed but when she tried to move back, he pinned her hips down, not allowing her to move. He quickly disposed of her shorts and panties and then knelt on the floor, thankful his bed sat fairly high. Her glistening pussy was just where he wanted it.

“Raph?” She asked but she cut short when she felt his finger enter her sore passage. Taking his cock again would be painful, she realized, but that was driven from her mind as she felt his broad tongue slide through her folds. She gave a surprised gasp and rolled her hips up, searching for more. Raph gave her exactly what she needed, driving his tongue against her needy flesh until her body jerked and her walls contracted around his finger.

“What about you?” She asked as she lay limp and exhausted.

“I can take care of myself.” He brushed off her question. He had shucked his damp and uncomfortable clothes as soon as he had finished her and was crawling into bed beside her, his hard cock on display.

“Can I watch?” She asked. She could see his eyes widen in surprise.

“Why?” He asked, as though he couldn't believe anyone would find watching him stroke himself sexy.

“Wouldn't you like to watch me sometime?” She asked. She was answered with the low rumble in his chest and she smirked. “That's why.” She said and he wrapped his hand around his shaft. She rolled to her side, her eyes intent on his movements. He clenched his jaw as he moved faster, expertly working himself until he was right on the edge. His eyes closed and he stoked down hard. He felt wet heat over his head as he exploded and opened his eyes to see Ellie had leaned over and taken him in her mouth. His shaft jerked hard against her tongue as she swallowed all he gave her. When she pulled back there was a mischievous grin on her face.

“I couldn’t help myself.” She said. 

With a low rumble, he pulled her up his body and kissed her thoroughly. She settled against his chest, pressing cheek to his shoulder and inhaling his unique scent. Before she knew it, she was out cold.

An hour later, a knock at the door had Raph scrambling to cover their still naked bodies. Ellie, usually a light sleeper, was sleeping like the dead and he had barely gotten a blanket over her ass before the door opened. Tandy stood there, hands on her hips.

“I knew it!” The now twenty-one year old crowed.

“Get the hell out Tandy.” Raph growled loudly. That woke the sleeping woman on his chest. She raised her head and looked over her shoulder. She froze for a second, seeing her friend in the doorway.

“Surprise?” She said with a sleepy grin.

“You need to get dressed and come talk to me.” Tandy said to Ellie. Her eyes rose to Raph. “And you need to go somewhere where you can't hear us talk about you.”

“Go on you sick shit.” Ellie said. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Tandy backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ellie stretched against him, forcing her sore muscles to move. Then she rolled off of him and began yet again gathering her clothes and putting them on. She gave Raph a quick peck and hurried out to see her friend.  
“I radioed over to Chrissy to let her know to hang on to the kids for now.” Tandy said as Ellie settled into the couch next to her. “Do you think he’s out of the cabin yet?” She nodded to the wall separating Raph’s room from the rest of the cabin.

“He probably won't leave. Apparently he likes to eavesdrop. Did you know he knew I hadn't touched myself in two months? He heard me talking about it.”

“That little rat!” Tandy got up and went to his room again, opening the door and practically chasing a laughing Raph out of the cabin. After a little while, she wandered back in.   
“I made sure he went across the street to help Chrissy with the kids.” She sat next to her friend. “Now dear god, please tell me how you guys went from him hating you to you two being mostly naked in bed together.”

“Well, I’ve been working on a surprise for everyone. Donnie and Niko helped me and so Raph wouldn't talk to me cuz he was jealous of Donnie.”

“I always thought he had a thing for you.” She said.

“Well you were right.” She launched into an explanation of their fight and of their harsh first kiss and their sweet second kiss. She explained how she could tell he was feeling weird and unsure about how to act as her boyfriend and how she did what she could to ease his discomfort which ultimately led to her getting so horny that he took her to bed.

“Well that happened fast.” Tandy said.

“Well, not really. At least not for either of us. Remember the day when he got the concussion? It was the same day he eavesdropped on us.”

“Yeah?” 

“Well the first time I went to wake him up, I must have startled him. He sleeps almost against the wall you know, so I had to climb on the bed to be able to reach him and as soon as I touched him I found myself on my back with him over me and he was completely naked. When he realized it was me he let me go and backed up. He was on his knees, just looking down at me and I couldn't help but look at him, you know?”

“Girl, I don't blame you. Those boys have the physiques of gods.” Tandy said, nodding her approval. “Sometimes I wish they didn't have shells so we could see all of those muscles rippling in their backs while they work. Mmmm. Damn.”

Ellie laughed. “I never thought about that.” She said. “But ever since that day, apparently neither of us could stop thinking about fucking each other. I just never thought he would want a relationship, ya know?”

“Me either, honestly.” Tandy replied. “Too cranky and stubborn for that. You know, you’re kind of crazy for agreeing.”

“I don't think so.” Ellie said. “I see him the most. I see the times his walls slip. He’s got a heart of gold in there. It just needs a little TLC to thrive.”

“So he blew his load in your mouth?” Tandy asked. “Did you swallow?”

“You’re not going to let me keep anything to myself are you?” Ellie asked.

“Nope. Spill.”

“Yes I swallowed. I always have.”

“Did it taste different?”

“You know, it did. It was a little sweet and definitely not as strong as what I’ve had before. I think it's because of his obsession with fruit though.” Ellie guessed.

“It could be.” Tandy said. “Do you think Ev could corrupt Donnie enough to let her give him head?”

“Ev can do anything. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who finds them attractive.” Ellie said.

“They aren't that different from us.” Tandy replied, shrugging like that was all there was to it.

“I thought the same thing. I wonder if we can reproduce with them.” Ellie mused.

“Shit. Didn't think of that. Did he cum in you?” She asked nervously.

“My birth control is still active still so I'm safe but it's going to wear off eventually. I don't want to use condoms. I'm hoping we can figure something else out. Maybe I’ll grab Donnie and we’ll hit the pharmacies again and I can go on the pill. I'm sure that wasn't a medicine too many people went after.”

“I don't see why that wouldn't work.” She said.

They lapsed into thoughtful silence for a few moments.

“What do you think a half human half mutant baby would look like?” Tandy mused. “Do you think it would have a shell?”

“I don't see why not.” Ellie answered. “It's one of their most defining features. If it did I wonder if it would be able to be delivered vaginally. What if it was too big?”

“Girl, you’re getting way ahead of yourself, as usual. Just talk to Donnie sometime soon and I'm sure you’ll be able to figure something out.

“I’m going to.” She agreed. “That’ll probably be a super awkward conversation. I can hear the stammering now.”

If Donnie’s skin tone had allowed him to blush red, he would be a tomato Ellie was sure. As it were, his color had purpled a bit beneath the green as he carefully avoided her gaze.

“I cant know for sure as none of us has ever attempted to impregnate anyone, but we have the same number of chromosomes as a human which is a fair indicator that its possible. That, combined with the adaptive properties of the mutagen in our DNA could make it completely viable.” He informed her.

“Do you think we could make a run to the pharmacy and see if we can find any birth control pills?” she asked him.

His eyes met hers and she could hear the exasperation in his voice. “I know about a lot of useful things, Ellie, but how do you expect me to know anything about female hormonal contraceptive? That information would have literally been the furthest from helpful to me and my brothers before the internet crashed and I highly doubt the local libraries and book stores just have those types of books hanging around.”

Ellie felt a bit stupid as he pointed out that he didn’t know everything, she was so used to him having all of the answers that she hadn’t even stopped to consider that this was one subject that was probably very foreign to him. Damn. That plus his suspicion that Raph could probably get her pregnant was a real frickin downer. How were they going to do this?

“You’re right.” She admitted a little sheepishly. “I forget that you don’t just magically get all your answers out of thin air. I’ll have to talk to Ev and see what kind of ideas she can come up with.”

“Please do.” Donnie said, embarrassment still plain on his face. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she walked away.

Donnie was very glad that he had so many things to work on because his earlier conversation with Ellie was burning a hole through his brain. She was with Raph now. Intimately. Physically. He had lived twenty-six years believing they would grow old and die never knowing a woman’s love. It was absolutely mind boggling and it had his thoughts turning towards his own situation. He knew Ev was interested in him and he had held himself back from her, worried that it was just his strangeness calling to the scientist in her. Ellie had none of that scientific curiosity and she had still chosen Raph who was seriously the last one of his brothers he ever expected to attract any woman. So if Raph and Ellie could do it, why not him? His mind chased these thoughts in circles as he worked on the finishing touches for the windmill which now stood tall, overlooking the cabin and the apple orchard that was still in it’s infancy. He looked around, scanning for trouble as he and his brothers did habitually after so many years spent patrolling for crime in the cities. The object of his fascination came into view, carrying a tall glass of water with ice in it. He climbed down and accepted the drink from her gratefully. The hot August sun was brutal to work in. 

“So have you talked to Ellie yet?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“You’ll have to be more specific. I talk to Ellie all the time.” She replied.

“She, uh, came to me this morning asking about birth control.” He mumbled to the ground next to her feet. “I wasn’t able to help and suggested she talk with you.”

“Oh.” Ev replied. “No. She hasn’t come to see me yet. Birth control huh? Can Raph get her pregnant?” 

Donnie was wishing he hadn’t brought it up. Reproduction was not on the vast list of subjects he was comfortable discussing. At least not where he and his brothers were involved.  
“Can’t know for sure unless it happens but we have the same number of chromosomes as humans and the mutagen in us has extremely strong adaptive properties. It was able to graft human and turtle dna into functional beings. If I had to venture a guess I would say it’s likely.”

“Fascinating. Maybe we’ll have little hybrid babies running around someday.” Her pale eyes sparkled with glee, making Donnie’s insides do funny things.

He chuckled, relaxing as Ev made light of the situation. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

“Unbelievable.” She confirmed, her eyes tracking to the windmill. “Is that all done?” She asked, nodding towards it.

“Yep. Just have to hook it up to the storage units and we should be up and running. Between the windmills and the solar panels we should be able to run all of the houses up to and into town.” He replied.

“That brain of yours is truly remarkable.” She smiled adoringly at him.

“I’m just glad to be of use.” He blushed though he was secretly extremely pleased at her praise.

“You are one of the biggest reasons we haven’t crashed and burned yet.” She insisted. “You work relentlessly to make sure we survive. As a mater of fact, after you hook the windmill up to the storage units you should take a break and we should go fishing at the bridge.”

Donnie liked the idea. Alone time with Ev while fishing sunfish? That sounded like a nice relaxing way to get some quality time with her. “I’ll be done in just a minute.” He answered handing her back the glass and approaching the wires at the base of the windmill. He had them hooked up and adjusted in no time and together they gathered the fishing gear they would need. They each saddled a horse, a big shire mare named black Betty and a slender Arabian named Bey. They mounted up and headed for the bridge, conversing amicably as they went.

Ev casually eyed Donnie as they rode. News of Raph and Ellie had spread like wildfire and Donnie wasn’t the only one considering what this development could mean for the rest of the turtles. Ev wondered if Donnie would feel more confident in his own feelings knowing Raph had found someone who would reciprocate his. Her eyes traveled over his body as he scanned their surroundings and chattered on about how he was using the already existing power lines to establish a power connection to the other houses. He seemed at ease in the saddle which he’d had to ride in every day for almost three months now. She watched the easy way his body moved with the mares and a spark of want traveled through her. She watched in fascination as he shifted his grip on the reigns and the muscle and sinew in his forearms rippled, a testament to his true strength.

“Ev?” Donnie asked expectantly, causing her eyes to jerk back up to his.

“Sorry, what was that?” She asked as he smirked a little. Her cheeks flushed at being caught staring.

“I was wondering how much power you think the med center would need once we got more equipment.” He repeated himself.

“Oh. Uh. I guess I’m not sure. It depends on the type of equipment we end up with. I’d really like an X-ray machine and refrigerators for meds and stuff.” She rambled on.

Donnie couldn’t help but smile as she determinedly kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. She was adorable when flustered. Or really any time she did anything. He took the opportunity to observe her as she had him, her lithe form swaying rhythmically with the gait of her horse. Her skin was clear and fine and her delicate features put him in the mind of JR Tolkien’s elves. For all her delicate looks, she was a fiery woman with spunk and he loved the unexpectedness of it. The flush slowly faded from her face and their chatter returned to the comfortable back and forth they were used to sharing until they finally reached the bridge. They dismounted and led the horses down to the rivers edge where they were less noticeable to anyone who might be passing. The horses were tied off and the gear was unloaded and then they each plopped down on the bank, their lines in the water. They sat in companionable silence for a while as they focused on setting the proper depth and reeling in their line every time the current had taken their bobbers too far down stream.

“I still can’t believe it.”Donnie finally said, shaking his head incredulously. “Raph has a girlfriend.”

Ev chuckled. “I saw it coming a long way off. I knew Raph had to have been hurt and jealous when Ellie started running with you instead of him. That’s why he’s been so surly these last couple of weeks. More than usual, I mean.” She added.

“Well yeah.” Donnie replied. “We all knew Raph had a thing for Ellie. The way he looked after her was proof enough of that. I just can’t believe she would want him.”

“Well like you said, he went out of his way to look after her. He shows he cares in his own ways and he really is a pretty good guy when it comes down to it. Caring, loyal, protective, family oriented. Those traits speak to Ellie I’m sure.” Ev said.

“That’s not what I mean.” He responded, looking at the rocks between his feet.

“Donnie?” Concern laced Ev’s voice at the change in her friend’s demeanor. His eyes came up to meet hers and they looked sad, fearful even. 

“I meant I couldn’t believe she would want a mutant turtle. That anyone would want a mutant turtle. I mean, we have scales and shells and our hands only have two fingers and a thumb apiece. We have flat noses and no hair. We’re green!” He was breathing hard as all of his deepest insecurities flowed out of him in a painful rush. “How could anyone want us? We aren’t human!”

Ev was shocked to hear all of this coming from him. He always seemed so complacent, so accepting of who and what he was. She had never once heard him complain about what he was. She just assumed he was at peace with himself. She stared now, the small sliver of his face she could see looking stormy. He was looking away from her as though ashamed and her heartstrings pulled painfully. She twisted, her hand reaching for him, gently cupping his face and turning it back towards her. He hadn’t even a moment to register her closeness before her lips were pressed against his in a kiss so tender and sweet that it banished every ounce of the melancholy that had seized him. His own hand came up to cup the back of her neck as their lips parted and met again and again. When Ev finally pulled away, her eyes practically sparkled with joy. 

“Oh Donnie,” She said, her thumb brushing tenderly over his cheek. “You have to have known that I’ve wanted you for a long time now. A town this small there’s no way someone hasn’t spilled the beans.”

Donnie was still staring at her a little wonderstruck. “I knew.” He admitted. “But I thought it might have just been the scientist in you interested in the freak in me.”

Ev recoiled as if slapped and he could see a storm brewing in her eyes. She withdrew her hand and straightened, putting distance between them. “I would think you know me well enough by now to know that I know my own mind. Do you really think I’m shallow enough to feign interest in you just because you’re a scientific anomaly? If that were the case I would have gone for Mikey. He’s desperate for love and attention and much more social than you.”

The words stung. Mikey was indeed more affectionate and more social than he was. That she had noticed made his insides squirm uncomfortably. Yet she hadn’t gone for Mikey and there was a biting truth to what she was saying. It was him she wanted, even if there were more suitable turtles to choose from.

“I’m sorry.”he said in a shaky, nerve riddled voice. “I was just afraid. This idea of even the possibility of any human woman wanting us is………” he struggled for words. “Almost completely unfathomable. How could I have let myself even hope that your interest was true when for the last twenty years I’ve believe, even accepted, that I would spend my life alone with my brothers deep underground. This idea of living a normal human life is…..is…..just inconceivable.”

Ev’s anger ebbed and she glanced over at him, noting the astounded look on his face as he looked her over, like she was a mythical creature he couldn’t believe existed.   
“I’m sorry.” He said again. “I didn’t mean to doubt you.”

“I know what I want, Donnie. I’m not one to shy away from how my brain works. I embrace all my own quirks. They make me who I am. Just like all of your quirks, physical or otherwise, make you who you are. And I like who you are.” She gave him a devilish grin and reeled in her line, casting it again and he knew he was forgiven.

Donnie wandered through the rest of the day in a discombobulated haze. His mind couldn’t stop playing the afternoon by the river over and over and over again. He knew he was in trouble when he tried to rewire a solar panel and put the same wrong wires together three times in a row. His mind just kept straying back to his girlfriend….. wait. Was she his girlfriend? It was plainly stated that she wanted him and he wanted her. They had kissed. They had opened up about the unspoken attraction between them but he hadn’t asked her if she would be his girlfriend. They hadn’t discussed labels. Would she be angry that he hadn’t asked? She seemed pretty happy when they had packed up to head for home with the pile of fish they had caught. In almost a panic, he dropped what he was doing and hurried over to the girls house. He knocked and waited, a bouncing ball of nervous energy. The door opened and Ev appeared.

“I want you to be my girlfriend!” He blurted. “Er, if you want to be, that is.”

“Woooo! Get ‘er Donnie!” Came an encouraging cry from inside the house. Donnie had completely forgotten about Tandy in his hurry to get to Ev. He wanted to sink through the concrete and into the earth.

“I kind of thought after our little chat at the river that we were already in a relationship.” She said, easing his wild fear that he had somehow not gotten that message across. “So yes. I would like that.”

“Will you ass clowns just get in here already?” Tandy called.

Before Ev could turn, Donnie swept Ev up against him and kissed her. “You’ve made me a very happy turtle today.” He said as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled and pushed at him.  
“There’s plenty more where that came from.” She promised. “Now lets get in here before Tandy comes to retrieve us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment. I love hearing what everyone thinks.


End file.
